You Saved Me
by CCangel
Summary: Evil Charming. Regina loved him but she knew she couldn't have him in the long run. She leaves her life behind. What will David do to bring her back home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snow and Emma were back. Things were relatively calm in Storybrooke. Everybody was happy for some peace after the chaos. Everyone except David. He hadn't heard from Regina since Snow woke him up. Now Henry was getting worried.

David went over to Regina's. He knocked but no one answered. He knocked again. He wasn't liking this one bit. She would have come by now and given him some snarky remark about being impatient.

He turned the doorknob and to his surprise, the door opened. The house was dark. He turned on the lights. "Regina!" he yelled. "It's David." When he didn't get a response, he looked everywhere. There was no sign of her.

He got worried. "Maybe she's just walking about," he said aloud. He turned toward the dining table and noticed an envelope with his name on it. He gulped as he saw it was Regina's handwriting. An uneasy feeling came over him. He opened the envelope. Inside was a letter.

_Dear David,_

_All my life I've been alone. Yes, I had my mother and father but I still felt like an outsider. I wasn't really allowed to have friends. Mother thought that friends were beneath me. I used to see children playing and I wanted to join them. Mother used to scowl and escorted me back to the house._

_I met Daniel and my life changed. He was my best friend and I imagined our life together. He was my family and I couldn't imagine living in a world without him. My dream was cruelly shattered and I let the darkness consume me. It was easier to hate than to forgive. It was easier to shift the blame to Snow. I couldn't bear to blame my mother for anything. I realize now that Snow was just a child manipulated by my mother. She never deserved my wrath._

_I thought casting this curse was going to bring me happiness. I had it for a while in Henry. He was all I had. I enjoyed being his mother. I'd never thought the curse would break. I'd never thought my happy ending would slip through my fingers again._

_Then you came along and my world changed again. I didn't plan on falling in love with you. I didn't plan on wanting a life with you. After I had to let Daniel go again, you were there for me. You listened to me. You didn't judge me. For the first time in a very long time, I had a friend. I loved spending time with you._

_I still remember the first time you kissed me. We tucked Henry in after one of his nightmares and went into the living room. We talked about Henry and how to help him. I let down my guard and you kissed me to both our surprises. I can still feel the touch on my lips. I longed to be kissed by you again._

_However, I knew no one could replace Snow in your heart. I saw her wake you with true love's kiss. My heart ached a bit. For a split second, I imagined I'd be the one to do it. But that look you gave Snow burns in my memory. The look in your eyes was filled with love. As you turned to me, I could see the apology written on your face. I understood and let you go. Our time was over. You are probably better off. Being with the Evil Queen would have ruined your reputation._

_I can't watch you anymore. It hurts too much. You have your family intact. That's the way it's supposed to be. Please take care of my son. Let him know how much I love him. He has the family he wants now. Please don't let him forget me. You can't come looking for me because by the time you read this, I would have crossed the town line. I love you David. You saved me. I will forever be grateful._

_Love,_

_Regina_

David sat on the floor with tears in his eyes. Regina was gone and he couldn't go after her. He thought about Henry. What would he think? What would he say? He tossed the letter aside. He groaned into his hands. This was his fault.

He made Regina fall in love with him. Truth was he started to develop feelings for her too but his logic won out. Snow was his wife and true love. Snow. How would she react to finding out he was the reason she left?

He read the letter again. He folded it and put it into his jacket pocket. He would find her and bring her home.

Should I leave it as a one shot or continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Chapter 2

David walked to the door of his apartment. He sighed as he was about to deliver the news. This was probably going to be one of the hardest things he would ever do. He entered the apartment to be greeted by Henry first. "Did you see her?" he asked eagerly.

He gave him a small smile as he heard Snow's and Emma's footsteps. "Well…" said Snow. David gave her a sad smile and she knew something was wrong. David led Henry to the couch.

"Buddy, there's something I need to tell you. I went to go find your mom but she wasn't there," David said. Henry looked at him confused. "I don't understand. Where would she go?"

David placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Your mom…she left. She crossed over the town line."

"What?!" Emma, Snow and Henry yelled in unison. Henry stood up. "That's impossible. My mom wouldn't leave me. You're lying. She's just hiding. That's why you haven't found her."

David's heart broke for Henry. "I'm not lying about this. She wrote a letter saying that she loves you very much. She wanted us to make sure that we would never let you forget her."

"She's really gone," Henry whispered sadly. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry." He was sorry for Regina leaving. He was sorry for ripping Henry away from his mother.

Henry ran up the stairs with tears in his eyes and Emma followed after him. Snow sat by David. "I don't understand. This is so unlike her. How could she just up and leave Henry behind?"

She looked at David who seemed too upset. He seemed to be lost in thought. "David?" He registered her voice. "What?"

"Where's Regina letter?" she asked. "I want to see it." "I burned it," he lied. "Regina said to whoever read it needed to burn it. I guess having it around would be too much for Henry."

Snow stayed silent for a moment. "I can't believe she crossed the town line. What happened to her while we were gone?"

"_I happened." _David sighed. "She figured Henry had us and he was better off."

"That's not true," Snow said, her voice rising in pitch. "It's a little true. We basically shut her out," David said regretting his treatment of Regina.

"But-

David stood up not wanting to continue to this conversation. He had to find Regina. He wished he could cross the town line. He needed to figure out a way. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Snow. His sudden change startled her. "I need to find a way to help Henry," he said walking out the door leaving a very confused Snow. She knew he'd be upset at Regina for leaving Henry but she sensed something deeper. It seemed personal. If anybody was going to take this personal, it would be her.

She was the one with the real sordid history with Regina. She heard Emma's footsteps. "He won't come out. How could Regina do this?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out," she said, her eyes fixated on the door her husband walked out of.

David walked into Gold's shop determined to get answers. He hated asking for a favor from this man but he had no choice. "Gold!" He walked out from the back.

"No need to shout dearie. I heard the bell. What can I do for you?"

"Where did Regina go?" David asked. Gold smirked. "Why do you care? She's no longer a threat to your family."

"Henry wants to know," David said. Gold knew better. "Are you sure you are here on Henry's behalf? Or maybe our queen got to you?"

David stayed silent. Gold laughed. "Seems I hit a nerve. Regina was in love with you. I know because I could see it in her face whenever she looked at you. She fell hard. However, she had enough sense to know it wouldn't last. Prince Charming and the Evil Queen…quite a pair," Gold said.

"You're being ridiculous," David shot back. "And you are lying to yourself. I'm surprised Snow was able to wake you up after all. Were you truly happy that it was Snow's face you saw?"

"Where did she go?" he asked again. "I don't know. She said her goodbye and she left. It might be a while before you find her."

"Why didn't you say something to us? We could have changed her mind," David said.

"It wasn't my place. Regina asked me not to. I could at least honor that request," Gold replied.

David shook his head in disbelief. "No. There must be something. You have to have something in this shop to help us bring her back," David said growing impatient.

"Regina is better off Charming. You're really going to drag her back her. Is that noble or selfish on your part?"

David was reaching his breaking point with him. "So you're telling me, Henry will grow up without Regina."

"He has Emma, the Savior. He has Snow White and Prince Charming. He has a slew of people who will protect him. Just like you wanted. Unfortunately for you, there's no way to locate her."

He couldn't tell David he was working on a way to cross the town line. He only had one chance to get to his son.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Gold said. David huffed and walked out. He went to the docks and sat on the bench. He pulled out the letter and ran his fingers over it. He felt pain in his chest at her words. These words held so much power over him.

He could feel the tears coming. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up on her. Henry needed her. He needed her.

_**California…**_

Regina found herself sitting in a hotel room. She had one suitcase filled with enough clothes to last her for a while. She had enough cash to live off of for at least a couple of months. First things first, she needed a job and a suitable apartment.

Getting here was kind of a blur. She barely registered getting on the plane. She remembered finding a note that told her to go to California. Once she set foot in California, she had an overwhelming sense of leaving something behind. She pushed that feeling aside.

As far as she knew, she had no one. Maybe she was better off being on her own. This could be her fresh start and she was going to take full advantage.

Her past was a distant memory now and it was going to stay that way.

End note: I rewrote the ending of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weeks that passed felt like years to David. He was no closer to finding Regina and his optimism was starting to wane. He had no clue where she would go really. There were a million places in this world and she could be in any one of them.

"_Why did you leave? Why couldn't you just talk to me?" _he wondered.

He sat in the sheriff's office trying to concentrate on running this town. It seemed being a prince was so much easier back in their land. He had to admit that Regina did know how to run Storybrooke in an efficient manner.

He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. His eyes were growing tired. "You know, you should get some sleep," he heard Snow say.

He snapped his head up and smiled. "Probably but this town isn't going to run itself."

"You can't run it looking half dead," Snow shot back. "Storybrooke will be fine for a few hours." She pulled him up out of his chair and they headed out. Once they settled into their apartment, David climbed into bed and he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

David was standing under the gazebo in the ballroom. He saw Snow standing there with glee and his heart swelled. It was their wedding day and they were grateful at how far they'd come. He looked around the room to see all the familiar faces wishing them congratulations. It was the start of their new life.

However, something seemed off. Something should have happened by now. He kept glancing at the door waiting for an interruption that never came. He looked back at Snow and he knew it was time to kiss the bride. He opened his eyes to see Regina standing there before him.

Her white gown was simple yet elegant. Her hair was down in loose curls with a flower in her hair. She wore the biggest smile he had ever seen. Soon, all thoughts of Snow were gone. The woman standing before him was who he wanted. She was the person who he wanted to grow old with.

Regina.

He looked around the room and nobody contorted their faces in horror. Nobody shouted out hateful things. There was a calming presence in the room. In his heart, he felt this was right. They would have their happy ending.

He faced her once more and cupped her cheek. He kissed her and his heart fluttered. "I love you," he heard her whisper. Before he could respond, he heard Regina whimper. His eyes flew open. He looked at her and she seemed to be fading into thin air.

"Regina," he said terror rising in his voice. What was happening to her? "Find me," she said softly with tears in her eyes. In an instant she was gone. He couldn't breathe. His eyes stayed glued to the spot she occupied. He fell to his knees and he glanced around the room. He was alone and he let out a scream.

David sat straight up gasping for breath. He almost called out Regina's name when Snow walked in. "David," she said sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand comfortingly. He looked at her but he wished it was Regina who was the one trying to calm him down.

"Bad dream," he said. "You want to talk about it," Snow said. David shook his head no. "It's best forgotten," he said. Snow looked at him with concern eyes but she let it go.

She stood up and he got out of bed. "David, are you ok? You can tell me anything." He kissed her forehead. "I'm fine."

They heard Henry and Emma come through the door. David was grateful for the interruption. David and Snow walked into the living room. "Hey guys," Snow said.

"Hey," Emma said. She nudged Henry to say hi. "Hi," he muttered and went upstairs. Emma sighed. He started to pull away from her ever since Regina left. As much as she'd hated to admit, Henry did need Regina.

"I'll go talk to him," David said and he headed upstairs. He knocked on Henry's door. He was looking up at the ceiling. David sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed as he looked on. His grandson was strong but he was still a child.

"How would you like to go back to the stables?" David asked. Henry said yes. They both felt like they were closer to Regina there. Ever since Henry found out his mom rode horses, he wanted to do it more often.

"First, do your homework and then we'll go," David said. "Grandpa?"

David smiled hearing that. It never got old. "Yeah buddy." "Are you still looking for my mom?" David fought for control. "Every day." He patted Henry on the leg. "Come on. Get started on the homework."

David headed downstairs to find Snow and Emma sitting at the kitchen counter with coffee mugs. "How is he?" asked Emma.

"He misses his mother," David said. Emma looked down at her coffee. David rubbed her back comfortingly. "You are still in his heart," he told Emma. She gave a weak smile.

Suddenly, they heard their front door swing open and there stood Rumplestilskin. "Ever hear of knocking," David said.

"Why knock when I can use magic? Besides, I have very important business to discuss with the Savior," Gold said.

"What business?" David asked. Snow and Emma came to stand on either side of him. "I need to find my son and Emma is going to help me. We're leaving for New York City."

"Why would I?" Emma asked. "I'm collecting a favor dearie. It's time you pay up."

Emma knew she was stuck. "Alright fine but I'm taking Henry."

"How can you find your son outside of Storybrooke?" David asked. "I found a way to cross the line and keep my memories."

They all looked shocked but David's eyes soon flashed to anger. That bastard would figure out a way to cross the town line to his benefit. Gold saw his expression and smirked. "I only figured it out and Emma, time is of the essence." He left the Charmings standing there. Emma walked upstairs.

David balled up his fist. He walked out the door ignoring Snow's calls. He found Gold walking down the street. "Gold!"

He turned around. "What can I help you with?"

"You said you couldn't help with Regina," David said. He rolled his eyes. "I said I couldn't help you. I didn't say I couldn't help me. Why are you still trying to find Regina? Do you miss her that much?"

"I'm going with you," David said. "No you can't. I only have enough magic for one person and that's me. Since Emma is the only one who can travel, I'm taking her with me. Regina will have to wait," Gold stated.

David watched him walk down the street. He came back up to see Emma's and Henry's bags packed. "I guess this is it," David said.

Emma shook her head. This is not what she needed. She didn't want to go anywhere with Gold. "We'll be back soon."

Emma and Henry went to her car and put their suitcases in the trunk. Now, they needed Gold to just show up. The sooner Gold got what he wanted, the sooner they could come home.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Continue to review.

Chapter 4

Life for Regina was going great. She landed a position as a project manager for an engineering company. She was making a living for herself. She found a nice apartment in Los Angeles and she was happy. She couldn't remember the last time she felt true happiness.

She didn't have this feeling of looking over her shoulder anymore. She could enjoy her life and not be afraid of the other shoe dropping.

There was one thing in her life that she loved to do: being a volunteer for at a ranch teaching young kids to ride. Ever since she could remember, she always had this connection to horses. They seemed to understand her more than she understood herself.

It was a Saturday afternoon when she arrived on the ranch. A little girl named Brittany ran to her as soon as she got out of the car. Regina smiled and crouched down in front of the girl.

"Miss Regina, can I ride my horse today?" she asked eagerly. Regina laughed softly. "We still have to train you on taking care of a horse." The little girl pouted. "But I want to ride like you."

Regina laughed at the statement. Tapping the girl lightly on the nose she said, "In order to do that, you have to get to know your horse. I had to learn so many things before actually riding." Brittany relented and grabbed Regina's hand pulling her forward.

Once inside the stables, Brittany led Regina to her father, Derrick. "Daddy, Miss Regina is here."

He smiled at his daughter. "I can see that. Let me guess, my daughter asked if she could ride today?" Regina nodded. "I told she had to still learn how to take care of a horse. I had to do the same thing."

Derrick squatted in front of Brittany. "I told you sweetheart. Miss Regina will know when you are ready." He stood and faced Regina. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said but she really had no idea why he was thanking her. She led Brittany to the stall and helped her before the other children came.

An hour later, Regina watched the other instructors teach the older children how to jump. She smiled at the memory of being that young. She didn't notice Derrick stand beside her. "Can you do that?" he asked motioning toward the children.

She smirked. "I can. I've been riding since I was a young girl Mr. Matthews." "Call me Derrick and I want to say thank you for teaching Brittany again. She's quite taken with you."

"She's an adorable girl. You and your wife must be very proud of her," Regina replied. That's when she caught it. The sad expression that came over his face. His green eyes darkened and he looked away for a second.

She studied him in mere seconds. He was slightly taller than her, he had dark hair. She could tell he worked out. However, there was a vulnerability there that she could relate to. Those eyes mirrored her own at one point.

He turned to face her again. "My wife died in childbirth. Brittany is all I have left of her." Regina gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I guess you noticed the ring. I can't bring myself to take it off," he said. A ring flashed in her mind. She blinked several times trying to clear her head. He mentioning a ring stirred something within her but she chalked it up to sympathy.

"I'm sure she would like for you to be happy," she said trying to bring some comfort. "Maybe," he replied. "Anyway, it's just I haven't seen Brittany become attached to another woman outside her grandmothers and aunts. You've made quite an impression."

"I'm glad I get to see her doing something she loves. Once she becomes an Olympic equestrian, she'll probably forget about Regina Mills, the woman who helped," she joked.

Derrick chuckled. "Trust me. You are a hard woman to forget." Regina blushed at the compliment. They heard Brittany's voice coming from the stables. "Daddy, Miss Sheila said I'm all ready to go."

Regina looked at Sheila. She had become a good friend of hers very quickly. Derrick said, "Say goodbye to Miss Mills." Regina felt her tiny arms around her waist. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye sweetheart. See you next week," Regina said. She watched father and daughter leave. "Why don't you ask him out?" Sheila asked.

Regina snorted. "Who has time to date? I'm still settling in."

Sheila rolled her eyes. "It's been three months since you arrived in LA. Live a little."

"Well, you date him then," Regina shot back. "I'm already in a relationship. Besides, he has had his eye on you since you arrived. Trust me nobody has had any luck in trying to get his attention. He just came back a few months before you arrived.

She looked at her friend. "What?"

Sheila sighed. "Yep. Derrick and his wife met here and they were inseparable. Well, then she died and he couldn't bring himself to come back until now." Regina didn't say anything else. That kind of loss had to be unbearable for anybody.

Regina sat in her apartment watching television. She thought about Derrick's story. Losing someone like that would create a hole in anybody's heart. Not to mention he was a single father. Her heart went out to him.

She turned the television off and went to bed.

Regina tossed and turned as she saw herself saving a little girl from a horse. She helped the girl off the wild horse and finally calmed her down. Regina looked at the little girl curiously. She backed away as the girl began to morph into Brittany.

Regina gasped and soon the scene changed. She was tied to a stake and she saw blue eyes staring at her with so much hatred and disgust. She heard the man give the orders and she saw arrows flying directly at her.

Regina sat up in her bed gasping for breath. That was a nightmare she never wanted to have again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

David couldn't believe everything that transpired recently. Gold did indeed find his son. Neal or Baelfire or whatever he went by. He was Henry's father, Gold was Henry's grandfather. He did not see this coming. He doubted Gold saw this coming.

What irritated him the most was how Regina seemed to be forgotten. He saw it in Henry first. He talked about Regina nonstop until they found Neal. Maybe Henry thought with Neal being in the picture things could be better.

David sat in Granny's diner drinking coffee when Neal and Henry walked in. They sat next to him and ordered lunch. "Grandpa, dad is going to take me to the park later on. Do you want to come?"

"You two go have fun," David replied. He looked into his grandson's eyes. There wasn't a trace of sadness in them. He sighed. He decided to get a reaction out of him. "I'm still looking for Regina."

Henry gave him a nonchalant look. "I know but maybe she doesn't want to be found." He went back to eating his lunch.

David glanced over at Neal who shrugged his shoulders. David excused himself and went to Gold. He went in and saw Belle.

"Hi David," she said. "Hi, is Gold here? I need to talk to him. It's very important." Gold walked out annoyed to see David standing there again. He already knew what the conversation was about.

Belle went to back as Gold approached David. "I know you want to find her but perhaps you should leave her be."

"Henry needs her," David said. Gold rolled his eyes. "It seems to me our grandson barely registers Regina's absence."

David sighed heavily. He was right about that. "Look, can't you create something that will lead us to her?"

Gold tilted his head. "You have it bad for the queen. It's been three months and you've haven't stopped looking. That's love. You're doing this for yourself not Henry. If you were doing it for Henry, then you would have included the other members of your rapidly growing family tree."

"I'm really getting tired of you acting as if you know my "feelings" for Regina," David said. "Just calling it like I see it dearie," Gold shot back.

"However, if this is truly for Henry, I will come up with another potion and help you find her. It may take a while," Gold continued.

"I don't care. Just do it," David said. "Very well. I'll do it for Henry although the more time that passes I doubt Regina will be at the forefront of his mind," Gold said.

As David drove back to his home, Regina's words kept ringing in his mind. Find me. Those two words had gripped him and he wouldn't rest until he honored her request.

He walked into his apartment to find Snow sitting curled up on the counter. She looked serious about something.

"Snow," he called out. She looked at him. She noticed the restless nights he'd been having since Regina's departure. She noticed how Henry's sudden disinterest in finding Regina affected him. He seemed obsessed with the notion. He couldn't leave it alone.

Snow figured that Regina had her reasons for leaving. After a while, Snow understood that. This is what they wanted really. They wanted to be left alone. However, it seemed as if David was itching to bring her former stepmother back.

"What's going on with you?" Snow asked. David looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"David…you've been acting different ever since we found out Regina jumped ship. You should be glad she's out of our lives. She's always found me responsible for Daniel. I started to blame me too when I found out the truth. Then she had my father killed and then she went after us. She separated us from our daughter for nearly thirty years. That's not even half of all the things she's done. Why are you so desperate to bring her back here?"

"I'm aware of everything she's done but she's still Henry's mother," he said. "She's belongs here."

Snow huffed. "Regina left Henry with us. Clearly, she thought he was better off with us. Does she really belong here? This town will always remind her of her past no matter how hard she tries to escape. If she wanted to come back, she would."

David was getting angry. "I thought you wanted Regina to change. You were the one who always tried to save her from herself."

Snow looked at him narrowing her eyes. "It cost me. It cost us big time. In fact, I'm basically the reason Regina cast this curse in the first place. She doesn't care about me anymore. Henry was her priority and she gave him up. Now, suddenly you want to save her. Why? This isn't about Henry. Maybe it was at the beginning but not now."

If he told Snow the truth about her leaving, she would be pissed. If he lied, then he could buy time. Once he brought her back, things would return to normal.

He held Snow's gaze. "This was always about Henry. It will continue to be about Henry. I know he misses her even though he isn't acting like it. He's just protecting his heart and trying to fill the void with the new people in his life."

"Are you sure it's really about Henry? There's nothing deeper going on. There isn't anything that happened while we were away," Snow questioned.

"No," he replied firmly. Snow sighed and dropped the subject. "Henry and Emma will be back in a little while."

She went to the kitchen and started dinner. He felt guilty for lying to Snow but he had to. He kept telling himself that this was all for Henry. In the end, things were going to work out.

Henry and Emma came in time for dinner and Henry went on about his day with Neal. David glanced at Emma who seemed to be listening intently. He noticed the change in her too. Emma was happier. Henry started relying on her more and opening up to her more. Maybe Snow was right. Their family was intact.

That night, David checked in on Henry. "Good night Henry."

"Grandpa, about mom…I think we should stop looking for her. I know you want to but she's gone. I don't think she wants to come back. Why would she leave in the first place?"

David sat on the edge of the bed. "Henry, I made a promise to you."

"It doesn't matter," he said with sad eyes. "Good night grandpa." David sighed and walked out his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina was at the ranch by herself riding. She thought she get on and enjoy the quiet out here. She guided her horse before the jumps. She dug in her heels and leaned forward. "Ok, Chrissy. You ready?" she whispered to the horse.

The horse grunted in response and Regina took off making every jump. She laughed at her accomplishment. She heard hands clapping as she turned to the source of the noise. "Derrick!" she called out waving her hand. She trotted over to the fence and looked at him. "I didn't know you'd be here," she said.

"I came to tell you that Brittany and I are going to visit her grandmother this weekend," he replied. "In fact I'm we're leaving right after I pick her up from school."

"I hope you two have a good time. Tell her I said hi," Regina said. "I will do. By the way, I knew you were good with horses but those jumps were amazing," he praised. Regina tilted her head. "Thank you Derrick. Maybe I can teach you sometime."

He chuckled as he saw Regina's face reddened. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong," she said. Derrick raised his hand to stop her. "It's okay. Um, I would actually like that. Since we're inviting each other to do things…would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me sometime?"

Regina smiled a smile that took his breath away. Her eyes lighted up as excitement danced behind those brown orbs. "I would like that very much." He patted his hand on the fence. "I should go and pick up Brittany."

Neither of them moved an inch until the horse neighed. Regina laughed. "Okay girl. I can take a hint." She got off her horse and walked it back to the stall. She looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye to Derrick. He numbly waved back. "_Move your legs and quit staring," _he chided himself. He forced one foot in front of the other as he made his way back to his car.

He got in and looked at his ring. Maybe it was time to let go and move on with someone else. He drove off the property.

Meanwhile, Regina tended to Chrissy. She couldn't believe she embarrassed herself like that. "Regina, what were you thinking?" she asked aloud.

"What did you do?" asked Sheila. Regina jumped up and spun around. "Shelia," she growled. "Why would sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry. What did you do?" she asked. Regina rolled her eyes and looked at the red head. "I think I kind of flirted with Derrick," she answered shyly.

Shelia's eyes went big. "Details." "Outside of me embarrassing myself," she groaned.

"Did he flirt back?" she asked. She looked like a child waiting for her mother to bring out her favorite dessert. Regina pursed her lips. "He invited me out for coffee," she said trying to keep the excitement out her voice.

"Aw, you're going to get married." Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It's coffee. Not a marriage proposal."

"True but coffee could lead to a real first date. Then that could lead to an engagement. I can't wait to be your maid of honor."

Regina took a rag and threw it at her. "You're crazy." Sheila laughed. "For the record, I'm glad it's you." Regina smiled in spite of herself. She went back to working on the horse.

Derrick picked Brittany up and he asked how school went. She went on about learning her alphabet and recess. He smiled at her telling him about school. He remembered when he was so innocent and naïve of the world. Life had taught him to expect the unexpected. That brought to his attention Regina.

She came out of nowhere. When he saw her two months ago, the first thing he noticed was her beauty. Underneath that was a woman who he'd come to know as loving and caring. She took time to teach every student especially his daughter. He had watched her and the more he saw of her, he liked.

He glanced at his ring. He thought of his wife Elizabeth. They were supposed to be raising Brittany together but then she had an aneurysm. He was devastated and didn't think he could take care of Brittany. Leave it to his mother to knock some sense into him. However, going back to ranch had been nearly impossible. It was too much to deal with and now he couldn't get enough of the place.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Brittany humming to a song on the radio. She reminded him so much of Liz that it hurt to look at her sometimes. He turned up the radio and they hummed together.

Three hours later, they arrived at his mother's house. She came to the door. Brittany jumped out the car and ran to her. "Grandma," she squealed.

"Hi my darling Brittany," she hugged her just as tight. Derrick came up and hugged her. "Hey mom." She cupped his cheek. "Hi Derrick. Come in," she said.

They walked in to see Derrick's father in the kitchen. "There's my pumpkin," he said. "Grandpa," Brittany said hugging him. "Hey pops."

"Hey son," he said hugging Derrick. "Let's get you settled in," his mother said. They did and his mom fixed dinner while they sat at the kitchen counter.

"Brittany, how do you like school?" asked Jeff. "I love school. Guess what?"

"What," Jeff said. "I'm learning to ride horses." Jeff and his wife looked at Derrick who nodded. They looked at each other and smiled. It's about time their son went back to do something he loved.

"Daddy is teaching you," Cheryl said. "No. Miss Regina is. I'm going to ride just like her," she announced proudly. "Miss Regina?" Cheryl asked.

Brittany nodded. "She's nice and daddy likes her too," she said innocently. Derrick choked on the water he'd been drinking. Jeff snickered.

"Does he now?" Jeff asked directing his gaze toward his son. Derrick just rubbed his forehead. They were going to hit him up for information as soon as they could.

They had dinner and Cheryl put Brittany to bed. She came downstairs waiting to hear what Derrick had to say.

"Before you ask me a lot of questions, I don't know that much. I met her a couple months ago when she started to train Brittany. She's a nice person."

"And you like this girl," Jeff said. "I barely know her outside of the horse ranch."

"Are you ready for someone new?" Cheryl asked. "I think I am mom. It's not like I'm jumping head first. Regina is someone I would like to get to know better."

"I want to meet her," Cheryl said. "Only if it goes somewhere. For right now, can we drop this?"

"We'll table it for now. I am glad you are at least riding again," Jeff said. "I'm not. I'm letting Brittany ride and she loves it."

Cheryl and Jeff looked at each other knowing that whoever this Regina was, was well on her way to claiming their son's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina headed to the ranch for another weekend of training. She couldn't hold her excitement. She was going to see Derrick and Brittany today. Her face fell slightly. When did she get excited over the prospect of seeing them? She shook her head to calm herself.

She pulled up to driveway. She couldn't get out the car well enough before Brittany plowed into her. Regina scooped the girl in her arms. "How's my girl doing?"

"Good. I missed you," she said. Regina's heart swelled. This little girl made her heart melt. She knew then there was nothing she wouldn't do for her. Regina saw Derrick coming and she smiled.

He looked at the pair and his heart stopped for a second. Brittany was so comfortable in her arms. Regina and Brittany looked like mother and daughter. He walked up to them. "It's good to see you again," he told Regina.

"It's good to see you too. How was your trip?"

"It was good. Brittany couldn't stop talking about riding," Derrick said laughing. Regina looked at Brittany. "How about we do some of that now?" Regina asked.

Brittany smiled and Regina put her on the ground. She took off running. "Be careful," Regina yelled. Derrick laughed softly. Regina looked at him blushing. "Sorry if I overstepped."

"It's okay," he assured. "I'm glad someone cares about her." Regina nodded. "I adore kids and Brittany managed to worm her way in," she said softly.

Derrick stared into Regina's eyes a little longer than necessary. "We should go and check on Brittany," Regina said. Derrick smiled a little embarrassed and they headed inside the stables.

Regina worked with Brittany for an hour before getting out another horse for another student. She left Brittany with another teacher. Derrick came out and stood near the gate. The sight of his daughter enjoying herself made him happy. He glanced at Regina talking with another student when he heard a scream.

Regina and Derrick snapped their heads up at the scream. They saw the teacher fall trying to control Brittany's horse as it took off. Regina jumped on the horse beside her and ran after her.

Derrick ran back into the stables and grabbed a horse before getting on. He took off after Regina.

Regina could hear Brittany's frightening screams and she dug in her heels into her horse. She got close enough to grab the horse's reins. "Brittany, hold on tight." The little girl did and Regina was able to slow down the horse.

"Brittany, take my hand," Regina said soothingly. She did and Regina pulled her close securing her. She heard Brittany start to cry. "You're okay. It's over," Regina said soothingly. She could feel her jacket getting wet from the tears.

They heard Derrick ride up. "Brittany," he said. Brittany snuggled closer to Regina. Regina eyed him and could see the fear in his eyes. "Hey, your daddy was really scared. Can you do me a favor? Go to him. I think he wants a hug from you too."

Brittany reached for Derrick and he gathered her in his arms. He mouthed thank you to Regina and she nodded. They walked back the stables to find a crowd of people waiting for them.

Regina got off her horse and guided the horses to the stables. She came back outside and scanned for the teacher who was attending Brittany. The crowd dissipated a bit.

Derrick saw Regina's demeanor change. He could tell she was angry about what happened. Thankfully Sheila was there and he let her take Brittany.

Regina found the teacher. "Ms. Peters, a word please." The woman turned around a bit startled by her presence. Regina was normally so calm. "Regina," she said.

"What happened with Brittany's horse?" Regina asked. "It just got startled." Regina narrowed her eyes. "How?" she sneered.

Derrick stepped in. "I'm not happy about it but Brittany is okay." Regina looked at him and her gaze softened. "Alright," she relented. She turned to Ms. Peters, "The next time you watch after a child, please be more alert." The woman only nodded in response and Regina brushed past Derrick.

She went towards Sheila and Brittany. She crouched down and the girl looked at her with sad eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm never going on a horse again," she said. Regina didn't realize Derrick was standing behind them. She told Brittany, "The only way to face your fears is to try again. You'll be back on a horse in no time."

Brittany nodded her head and hugged Regina. She kissed the side of her head. Brittany looked at her father and she got out Regina's embrace. Derrick picked her up and Regina got off the ground.

"Those were very kind words you just spoke," he said. "Thank you again for helping her." Derrick left with Brittany.

Monday morning came and Regina sat in her office when her secretary knocked on the door. "Come in," she said. The secretary walked in with a vase of flowers. "These are for me," Regina said aloud.

"They're not for me," her secretary said jokingly. She placed them on Regina's desk and left. Regina inspected the white carnations. She saw the card and opened. It read: Thank you for being there for Brittany. Thank you for saving her life."

She smiled but she also wondered how he knew where she worked. She sighed. Sheila told him. Regina looked at the flowers once again. Maybe things were looking up for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina called Sheila regarding the flowers Derrick sent. "Hello," Sheila said a little too cheery for Regina.

"I know what you did," Regina said. "What would that be?" she asked innocently. "Please spare me the innocent act. I received some flowers from Derrick. You must have had told him where to send them," she said.

"Are they nice flowers?" Sheila asked. "Yes. He got me white carnations," she replied. Sheila could hear the smile in her voice.

"Call him and thank him. I have his number," Sheila said. She gave Regina his number. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

Regina snorted. "Goodbye troublemaker." Regina looked at the number for another 15 minutes before deciding to call. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She almost hung up on the third ring when she heard his voice.

"Dr. Derrick Matthews," he said. "Derrick, it's me...Regina Mills." Derrick smiled at hearing her voice. "Hi Regina."

Regina felt her stomach tie in knots. "I got the flowers you sent. They are lovely."

"I'm glad you like them. I wasn't sure if you would," he admitted. "Trust me, I love them."

Regina bit her lip. "How is Brittany doing?"

"She's fine. She's a little scared to get back on but I think we can convince her otherwise," he said. We. He said we. He was trusting her even more with his daughter. That fact made her heart swell.

"I'm sure we can. Brittany is going to be an Olympic equestrian remember," Regina said. He laughed. "I will do everything I can to make sure Brittany will never forget the lovely Regina Mills."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Lovely, you say?" Derrick chuckled. "I call it like I see it." Regina was turning red and she was glad this was a phone conversation.

"Somebody is big on complimenting," she teased. His tone grew serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied. "Would you like to go out this Friday?" She forced herself not to show her excitement. "I would like that. What time?" she said quietly.

"How about 7pm? I can pick you up," he said. "Sounds perfect." She gave him her address and they said goodbye to each other. Regina leaned back in her chair. She rested a hand over her stomach. She was going on a date.

Derrick looked at his phone. He finally asked her out. Her saving Brittany just sealed in his mind that Regina was worth pursuing. She loved Brittany and was protective of her. He could tell that due to the way she approached Ms. Peters. Maybe with time, they would fall in love. He hoped that this date could turn into something more.

**_Friday night..._**

Regina looked herself over once more in the mirror. She wore a white shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket. She looked good and hoped she wasn't underdressed.

She heard her doorbell ring. He was on time. She peeked through the door to confirm it was him on the other side. She opened the door and said hi.

"Hello to you too," he said. He gave her a single white carnation. "This is for you." Regina took the flower and smelled it. "Thank you for the flower." She put it with the others. "You look great Regina."

She chuckled. "Thank you and you look great too. So, where are we going?"

"I hope you like Italian food," Derrick replied. Regina laughed. "I do." He breathed a sigh of relief. Now there was no need to tell he made reservations for another restaurant just in case.

They left her apartment. Regina felt like a teenager on her first date ever. He opened the car door for her. He waited for her to enter the restaurant first. He pulled out her chair for her. She had to smile as they seated.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" Regina questioned. "I certainly didn't get the memo. I was raised to always treat a lady with the utmost respect."

"You learned well," she said. He smiled at her and she noticed how his green eyes lightened up. She could get lost in those eyes.

The waiter came and they ordered their food. Regina chimed in. "You are really good on a horse," she said.

"I guess it's like riding a bike. I hadn't been on one since my wife. Just seeing Brittany made me spring into action," he replied. Regina nodded.

"You're a wonderful father," Regina said. "Thank you. I can't imagine life without her." She smiled at the love he displayed.

Their food came and they ate in silence for a while. He decided to ask her a question. "What brought you out to California?"

Regina set her fork down. "I wanted a fresh start. I wanted to go a place that wasn't on the East Coast. What about you?"

"I went to school at UCLA for pre-med and I haven't left. I started a family here. I have roots here now," he replied.

Roots. Regina didn't have a place where she could put down roots. Perhaps Los Angeles could be the place she could finally call home.

"Do you mind if I ask how you got into riding?" she asked. He gave her a sad smile. "My wife Elizabeth was a rider. I actually went with her brother to the stables although I didn't know it at the time. He wanted to learn to impress some girl. I went along because I was bored. I met Elizabeth and we felt this connection. From there we dated then got married. Our girl came along."

"What about you? Any past boyfriends?" he continued.

"No, not really. I was never that lucky to find someone like you found Elizabeth," she replied. "I'm sure he is out there," he said.

Regina chuckled. She knew he didn't want to appear presumptuous. "Perhaps." They finished their dinner and left.

They walked hand in hand to her apartment. He let go of her. "I had a great time tonight," she said. "Me too," he said.

They stood there for a few seconds before he leaned forward. Regina almost stopped breathing due to the anticipation. He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Goodnight Regina."

"Good night Derrick," she replied. He turned around and left. She went inside her apartment and leaned against the door. Her smile was huge. Yes, she knew she would definitely be having more dates with him.

Regina had no idea that her world would be rocked again the upcoming months.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Three months later...**

David received a phone call from Gold telling him the potion was ready. He left the station quickly. When he arrived, Gold was standing behind the counter. "Nice to see the Prince has wasted no time in getting here."

"Do you have it?" he asked impatiently. "Are you hard of hearing? Of course I have it," Gold replied. He pulled out the bottle and handed it to David.

"What do I do with it?" David questioned. "You pour this on one of Regina's most prized possessions and use this," Gold said conjuring up an invisible map.

"A piece of paper," David said incredulously. "No. It's an invisible map. The combination of the potion along with whatever Regina cherished the most will be able to locate her whereabouts."

"What's her most cherished possession?" David wondered aloud. "It was probably the ring the stable boy gave her but that's gone. Such a pity she wasted it trying to kill Emma."

David rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be reminded of that. "There has to be something."

"I suggest you look around her house dearie," he said. "Thank you doing this," he remarked. "For Henry," he said as if reminding David of the supposed reason for chasing after Regina.

"Be careful dearie. Regina may not want to come back," Gold said. "Of course she will. She has people here who love her."

"But more people despise her," Gold refuted. David shook his head. "We can change their minds about her."

"Such optimism. You are fooling yourself if you think Regina wants to be here. However, you wanted to bear this cross so bear it." David left Gold's shop and headed home.

He saw Emma, Henry and Neal eating lunch. "David," Emma said noticing his face. There was a mixture of hesitation and excitement in his eyes.

"Is Snow here?" he asked. "She'll be back in a minute," Emma said. "What's going on?"

"I want to wait until your mom comes to answer that," David said. It didn't take too long to wait for Snow to arrive. She saw her family sitting on the couch waiting for her. She put down her purse on the nearby table.

"Did something happen?" Snow asked. "That's what we're waiting to find out," Emma said.

David stood up. "There's a way to bring Regina back to Storybrooke. Gold was able to create another potion. All we need to do is find something that she cherished most and pour the potion on it."

He searched their faces but the only one he was truly concerned about was Henry's. His expression remained unreadable.

Emma and Snow looked at him with confusion and Neal seemed as if he had no opinion one way or the other.

Snow sighed. She looked at Henry who just had a blank look on his face. He must be having all kinds of thoughts in his head. She knew Emma really didn't want her back here. Emma finally had Henry to herself and he was getting along with Neal.

"I need to talk to David alone for a minute. You three head out for a while," Snow said. They gathered their jackets and left.

Snow turned back to David. "You really want to do this for Henry. Personally, I don't want her back here. Our lives have been so much better without her interference. Our entire time together has consisted of us fighting some new battle, some new obstacle. Regina was the source of most of those issues. I don't think Emma wants to fight over Henry because that's exactly what will happen. It's been 6 months. Why can't you leave it alone?"

"I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise," David. Snow crossed her arms. "You want Emma and Henry to go find her."

"Actually, I'm going to find her and bring her home," he declared. Snow's eyes widen. 'David, no! Your memories-

"Won't be lost. It has to work like it did on Gold," David said. Snow clearly wasn't pleased. "It's risky. The entire situation is risky. Your decision affects more than Henry. I get you want to do right by him but he doesn't want it."

"I don't know that until I talk to him," David say. He wanted to say Henry's opinion was the only one who mattered but he didn't.

"Fine but just be careful," Snow said giving up on arguing. He'd been stuck on this and that's one of the reasons she loved him. He never gave up but this time it was starting to be an annoying factor.

"I do need something of Regina's that was precious. Will you help me look?" he asked. She huffed. "Let's go."

They went to Regina's house and looked around. Snow went to Regina's room and found a box tucked away in her closet. She recognized it as something from back home. She opened the box and there were items from what seemed to be from Regina's childhood. There were drawings and other little things. However, a pendant stood out to her. There was a little horse engraved on it and an inscription written on the back. It read:

For my little princess,

Love Henry

Snow figured this was the perfect item to locate Regina. She went downstairs. "David, I found something." He walked into the foyer. She held out her hand. "Henry, her father, gave this to her.

"That has to work," David whispered. He took the pendant and put it in his pocket. They turned off the lights and headed home.

Once they arrived, they saw Emma sitting at the table. She smiled at her parents. "We assumed you two went to find something of Regina's."

"We did find something," Snow said. "I guess I'll be going to find her," Emma said.

"You're father will," Snow said. Emma creased her eyebrows. "How?"

"By plane. It can't be that hard," David said. "You still need me to drive you to the airport. You are really serious about this," Emma said.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I need to talk to Henry." Emma motioned that he was upstairs. David headed upstairs. Henry was reading a book. He looked up and put the book away.

"Henry. Talk to me."

"I've already told you to call it off. Mom left and she didn't even say goodbye to me face to face. She didn't want me anymore and I don't need her anymore. I have my family."

"She only did what she did out of love. She wanted to give you what you wanted. I'm sure her heart aches for you every day. Don't you miss her?"

"A little but I'm sure she has forgotten about me," Henry said sadly. "Henry, that's not true."

"How do you know grandpa? Mom is better off wherever she is," Henry said. David tried to reason with him again. "If you come with me, Regina will be happy to see you."

"I don't want to see her," he said. He was still angry at her for leaving. It wasn't the same but he learned rather quickly to push her out of his mind. He had his mother and father here. He had his grandparents. He had the family he wanted.

"I'll stay here," Henry continued. David shook his head. This kid resigned in his heart not to love Regina anymore and it was all his fault. "I'm sorry Henry."

He got up from the bed and headed downstairs to his room. "What did he say?" asked Emma.

"He wants to stay here," he said sounding defeated. He went to pack his bags. After packing his bags, David and Emma said goodbye to Snow.

They went to Gold's shop. Gold came from the back. "You managed to find a companion after all."

"This is going to be a solo trip," David said. "Such a shame," he said sarcastically. He pulled out the map on the counter. "I assume you have the object."

David took out the pendant and handed it to Gold along with the potion. He placed the pendant on the map.

Once he poured the potion, a purple lit up the paper. They watched the light form into a line until they saw the destination.

"Looks like her majesty is in Los Angeles, California," Gold said. "Have a nice trip David. I hope this works out for you."

David collected the pendant. He turned to Emma signaling they had to move fast.

"Wait, what about his memories?" Emma asked. "As long as he carries the pendant, he will be fine."

David and Emma walked out of Gold's shop. As they got in the car, Emma asked, "What are you going to do once you find her?"

"Convince her to come home," David said. "I can buy two planes tickets," Emma offered.

"No, I think I can do this alone," he said. In fact, him going head first into this seemed like the best solution. Since Henry wasn't going, maybe he could be the only person to convince her to return.

Emma bought the plane tickets via her phone. "You can print the boarding passes once you arrive. I can at least show you that."

"Let's go," he said. Emma started the car and drove to the edge of town. She glanced at her father one more time before crossing. David felt like a wave of magic hit him. Emma remained silent for a few seconds.

"Do you know who I am?" Emma asked. He smiled at her. "You're my beautiful daughter." She snorted. "Glad you remember."

Once they arrived at the airport, Emma took David as far as she could. They said goodbye to each other and he went to his gate.

He boarded the plane an hour later. He was feeling all types of emotions. Excitement, sadness, regret, nervousness...he didn't know what was awaiting for him when he got there. He couldn't spend another day not knowing where she was.

"I'm coming to find you Regina. Just like you wanted me to," he thought to himself.

Later that night, Regina, Derrick and Brittany were at his house watching a movie. Brittany chose to watch The Little Mermaid. Brittany fell asleep on Regina. Derrick chuckled to himself. He remembered when Brittany used to fall asleep on him watching movies.

"She's knocked out," he whispered to Regina. When Regina turned he saw tears in her eyes. "Were you crying?"

Regina wiped her face. "No," she said defiantly. He laughed. "Right," he said getting up and slipping his arms under Brittany. He headed upstairs and put her to bed.

He came back downstairs to see Regina taking the DVD out and putting it back into the case. He sat next to her on the couch and moved her face towards him. One look into his eyes told her that she better tell why she was crying.

"It's silly really. This movie makes me emotional," she said. He pulled Regina into his embrace. "It's okay. It's just a cartoon movie," Derrick teased.

Regina chuckled and nudged him in the stomach. "Whatever. Go ahead and tease me."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked leaning forward. She gave him a mischievous smile. He kissed her and she laughed softly. They broke a part when they heard Brittany gag.

Derrick turned around. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping young lady?" Brittany stood in front of them. "I want to tell Miss Regina good night."

Regina held out her arms for Brittany. "Good night Regina."

She kissed the top of her head. "Good night Brittany."

End note: Metope, I wrote the kiss in there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

David settled into his hotel room. He looked out the window and wondered where she could be. He imagined there were so many places to hide. He glanced at the pendant on the dresser. He went over and picked it up. He flipped it around in his hand.

"Regina, where are you?" he whispered. He looked at the pendant and it hit him. There was a possibility that her desire to ride never went away. It was hunch but he had to run with it. He went to the front desk and asked if there was a ranch around the area.

The receptionist told him of a ranch that was about five miles from the hotel. She told him children go up there on the weekends to learn and experienced riders volunteer their services. He thanked the receptionist and he drove his rental car to the property.

He drove up on the property. He got out to see some people riding. He walked up to the gate. Sheila noticed him first. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm David Nolan. I just moved here from Maine and I've been looking to find a place where I can learn how to ride," he said. He pulled out a picture of Henry. "This is my son. I want to show him that his old man can train him when he visits."

"Well, you've come to the right place. The adults are on the other side of the stables. I'm Sheila Carter. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nolan," she said putting out her hand. He shook it. "Thank you Ms. Carter."

Sheila looked up to see Regina pull up. "Here comes one of the teachers. She alternates teaching the adults and children. Lucky for you she decided to try teaching adults recently. She's walking up now," Sheila said. Sheila went forward as David turned around.

His breath hitched in his throat. Regina was standing a few feet away from him. She looked stunning in his opinion. She was in her riding outfit. She didn't wear a lot of make up. She looked normal compared to the outfits she wore in the Enchanted Forest.

_"I found you_,_"_ he thought to himself. Sheila brought Regina to him. He forced himself to not get carried away. He still wasn't sure what to expect.

"Mr. Nolan, this is Regina Mills," Sheila introduced. David put out his hand. She shook it and she finally got a look into his eyes. Those eyes seemed familiar because she couldn't place them. "It's nice to meet you David." "It's nice to meet you as well," David said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sheila said and she walked off. Regina continued, "Sheila says you want to learn how to ride. How much do you know about horses?" she asked.

"Not much," he said. She chuckled. "Follow me then." He did and she led him to a black mare. "This is Patrick," she said. "I think you handle him," she said. She guided him out of the stables to an empty spot on the ranch.

"We mostly get adults who want their kids to learn but are shy to get on one themselves," Regina said. "My son wants to ride. I want to do something with him when he comes to visit."

"That's nice of you," Regina said. "Before you ride, I'm sure you know that you have to get to know the horse." David nodded.

She went on to explain the necessary measures to take and David couldn't help but smile. This is the Regina he should have met in the Enchanted Forest instead of the Evil Queen. If only she had let the people of Storybrooke see this open version. Now, he wished Henry could have come along.

Somehow he managed to take in everything she said. "I want you to brush him. Talk to the horse. Learn to trust each other," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he said. She snorted. "I'm not that old," she said. "My apologies," he bowed playfully. "I never meant to imply such a notion. You haven't aged a day over 25."

She laughed. "Aren't we Prince Charming?" she asked. He didn't know how to react to the question. Did she remember? Was she joking around?

"Yeah, I guess," he said nonchalantly. "Don't let it go to your head. Wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself trying to impress all these women out here?"

He cracked a smile. She didn't have a clue who he was. He wondered what happened to her memories. Maybe he could jolt them later. "Alright , I'm leaving you for a brief second. I need to check on the other horses."

"I can handle it," he said. She placed a hand on his and she felt a spark within her. Her hand lingered as he looked down. She realized what she was doing and pulled away. "Sorry," she muttered. She turned on her heels and walked away. She could feel his eyes on her but she forced herself not to look back.

She found Sheila working with a student when she walked up. She waited until she was finished. Her friend greeted her with a smile. "How's the new student?"

"He's fine. I have a favor to ask you," she said. "What's up?" "I'm going with Derrick to visit his parents next weekend. Do you mind covering?"

Sheila hugged her friend. "No problem. Anything for true love." Regina rolled her eyes. "This isn't a fairytale Sheila."

"No but it's your fairytale. You came here and now you have a boyfriend. I smell a marriage proposal," she teased. "You've been smelling a marriage proposal ever since I got here," Regina shot back. "A girl can dream."

"When you get engaged, let me know," Regina said. Sheila nudged her in the arm. "I think you'll make it down the aisle before me," she said to Regina. "I better go check on the other horses."

She checked on the horses and noticed one of them seemed to have a bruise on its leg. "Sheila," she called out. She came over and crouched down. "Where's the vet?"

"On break," she answered. "Great," she said. She maneuvered the horse so it could lie down. "Let me know when he comes back." She walked out of the stables and went to David. He knew that agitated look. "Is something wrong?"

"One of the horses is injured and our vet is on break," Regina replied. "I can take a look at it," David offered. "I'm a vet," he continued.

"I thought you didn't know anything about horses," she said. "I said I didn't know much," he corrected. "Just go check out the horse." They walked to the stables. He took a look at the injured horse. "Sprain ankle. Did the vet take the kit?"

Sheila offered to go and search. Regina and David continued to inspect the horse. He took the opportunity to test Regina. "My son Henry wants to be a vet. He's loved animals since he was little."

"Following in his father's footsteps. You should be proud," Regina said. "What brought you out here?" he asked. "I came to get away. I got tired of the East Coast. I've never lived in one place long. Now I'm setting down roots."

David's heart ached. She had no intention of coming back. He couldn't let that happen. He knew he would have to work his way back into her life.

Sheila came with the supplies and David mended the horse. "It'll be a couple of weeks before it can run again."

"Do you need a job?" Sheila blurted out. Regina narrowed her eyes. "A little presumptuous," she said lowly. "I'm just saying the ranch could use another vet," Sheila said.

"I'll be happy too," he replied. This was is opening and he seized it. "Regina will show you to the office."

"Please lead the way," David said. He followed Regina to the office. "This other vet, you think he will mind?"

"Trust me, he won't mind," Regina said. She took him around the office. As she did, the sensation of his eyes burning into her came roaring back. It had been nearly an hour and he already put her on edge.

After giving him the tour, they walked back to the stables. "Do you like the office Mr. Nolan?"

"It's just fine Ms. Carter." She looked up. "Oh Regina, here comes your two favorite people." Regina looked behind her to see Derrick and Brittany walking forward. Regina turned to David. "Excuse me?"

She walked toward him. David saw Regina kiss this man and he felt jealousy set in. What amazed him more was how the little girl was so comfortable with Regina.

"Who are they?" he asked. "That is Dr. Derrick Matthews and his daughter, Brittany. Regina is dating him."

David nodded. He forced himself not to clench his fist or punch the nearest wall. Of all the scenarios that ran through his head, this wasn't it. How was he going to tell Henry that his mom started a new family so to speak?

"He seems nice," David said. "I've known them for a long time. He's madly in love with Regina." David didn't know the man but he had the urgent need to punch him in the face for taking what was his.

The three of them walked up to David. "You are the new vet. This place certainly needs another one. I'm Derrick Matthews." "David Nolan," he replied.

"I'm Brittany," he piped up. David smiled at the young girl. "Hi Brittany."

"Is Miss Regina teaching you how to ride a horse?" she asked. "Yes, Miss Regina is teaching me."

"Regina is one of the best riders here," Derrick said. "I'm alright," she said. "She's being modest. She saved Brittany when her horse took off one day," Derrick said.

_"Just like Snow,"_ he thought. Apparently, some of the old Regina comes to the surface. Regina shook her head. "Anyone could have done that."

"I'm glad it was you," he told her. She leaned onto his shoulder. David looked at them. He wasn't expecting the pain to hit him in waves. It hurt to see Regina in someone else's arms. Ever since that dream, she was never too far from his mind.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sheila. "Just to check on my girl," Derrick said. Sheila winked at Regina. "How sweet."

"We better go," Derrick said. "I'll call you later," he said quickly kissing her. David averted his eyes for a second. "It was a pleasure to meet you David."

"Likewise," he said. Derrick and Brittany left. As he drove off, he couldn't help but think David could be trouble. He hoped he was wrong but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him.

Regina went inside the stables to look over her horse. "Oh David," she said. He turned around. "I forgot to tell you that I won't be here next week. I'm going to see Derrick's parents. Since you're the vet, you'll probably be busy and I won't even cross your mind."

He gave her a weak smile. "Thanks for telling me." After spending another hour on the ranch, he went back to the hotel. He collapsed on the bed. He sighed aloud. None of this was good. He would have to work twice as hard to get Regina to open up and trust him. Then he could make his move.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One Month Later...

Regina was conflicted. Somehow in a month David managed to occupy her thoughts. Those eyes captivated her and that scared her. She felt a connection with him but her heart was with Derrick. She couldn't hurt him and Brittany. They were too important to her. It wouldn't be fair to ditch them for a crush.

Yes, that was all he was. Ever since he came to the ranch, he paid special attention to her. He would take extra care of her horses. He'd check on her throughout the week. He was so personable. He was approachable. He listened to her. His attraction to her wasn't lost on her.

She knew she was in trouble when she started to dream about him. Sometimes it was silly and other times the dreams were a little wild. She dreaded seeing him on those weekends because she could barely look him in the eye.

Thankfully, Derrick and Brittany came in the mornings and David's shift didn't start until afterwards. Derrick, the sweet doctor who made a leap of faith with her. She understood his reluctance to date. He didn't want to get attached and he certainly didn't want Brittany to get attached.

She groaned as she leaned back on her couch. She had to put an end to this growing feeling. She had a life and it didn't include him. They were professionals. That had to be the extent of their relationship.

Her phone buzzed and she was thankful Derrick's name came across the screen. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi Regina," he said. "Listen, I have a situation at work so I won't be able to make the company dinner Friday night." Regina sat up. "Is everything alright?"

"I have to perform a surgery and I don't know if I'll be done to make it on time," he said apologetically. Regina smiled. "It's okay. I expect the good doctor to save his patients. I won't go either then."

"Go. Maybe Sheila can go with you," Derrick suggested. "She could but it won't be the same. I'd rather have my boyfriend there to make me look good," she joked.

She heard him laugh. "You have no trouble captivating a room. People nearly stop and turn their whole bodies around just to look at you. You can't imagine the numbers of times I've been asked if you were a model."

Regina laughed. "Oh please." "I'm not lying," he said laughing. "The only person I want to model for is you," she teased.

"That sounds like an invitation," he replied. She lowered her voice. "Interpret however you wish Mr. Matthews."

"Ms. Mills, what are you trying to do to me?"

"Nothing," she said innocently. She suppressed a laugh. She loved messing with him. "One of these days Regina I'm going to get you back for teasing me." "I look forward to it."

"Anyway, how did your day go?" he asked. "The usual office work. Meetings, meetings and more meetings. Tomorrow I have to go to a construction site for a while and make sure things run smoothly."

"Be careful," he said. His concern always did warm her heart. "I will love. I better go to bed. I love you Derrick."

"I love you too Regina." They hung up their phones and Regina got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, David was on the phone with Emma. "David, how long are you going to be in California?"

"I shouldn't be too much longer. Getting close to Regina hasn't been easy. I just can't blurt out the truth."

"It's been a month. There are people here who need you to come home. Your family for one."

"Emma," he scolded in a fatherly tone. She sighed. "Snow misses you. If this mission is too difficult, then just leave her there."

"I hear you but I think I can get through. If I can't convince her by next week then I'll come home," David said. "Fine. Do what you have to do. Goodbye David."

"Goodbye Emma." Emma heard Snow come downstairs. "Was that your father?"

Emma nodded. "Apparently this situation is more complicated than expected. He hasn't managed to convince her to come back."

"Did he ask about us?" Snow asked. Emma knew she meant me. "He did," she lied. "He misses you."

She saw her mother's eyes light up. She never really took into consideration how she was feeling. Regina terrorized them and Snow felt responsible for most of it. Then to have your husband drag her back for Henry...she didn't know how she stayed strong all this time.

David set his phone on the table. He had been working overtime to be near Regina. He knew he was cracking that armor of hers. She was letting him in without hesitation. She let her guard down. She was free. Free he thought. Free from the Enchanted Forest. Free from Storybrooke.

Heck, he was free of her physically. But emotionally and mentally he could not let her go. His developing feelings were getting stronger by the day. He felt as if he was drowning in forbidden love. He didn't know how to stop and he was pretty sure he did not want to.

**_The following day..._**

Regina called Sheila after getting back to the office. Of course she agreed to go to the party. Regina knew that girl wouldn't turn down an opportunity to get dressed up.

Although she was a little sad Derrick couldn't be there, she decided she would have a good time anyway. What could possibly go wrong?

She logged onto her computer to check her work email when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see Derrick standing there. Her face lit up as she walked out from behind her desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He pulled a bag from behind. "Having lunch with my favorite girl," he said. She blushed and he laughed softly. He loved making her do that. She was adorable and that made him love her more.

She kissed him before taking the bags. Derrick sat at a table while Regina set the food out. "You brought me Italian." He nodded. "I needed to make up for not being able to go with you tonight."

Her eyes softened. "That was thoughtful. There will be other company outings. I am glad that you're here."

She sat down and they ate their lunch in silence for a while. "So, was Sheila able to go with you?"

"Yeah. She's more excited than I am," Regina said. "Sheila likes a party," he commented. She laughed. "I learned that very quickly. She's become my best friend so if I have to tolerate her, I must," she joked.

Derrick rolled his eyes. He got up and kissed her forehead. "Don't let her run you too crazy." "That will never happen."

His pager went off. He checked it and sighed. "It's an emergency. I got to go." She pushed him back a little so she could get up. "Go," she said. He kissed her before heading out.

Later that night, Sheila came to pick Regina up. Regina opened the door and let her in. "You look great Regina." "Thanks. You look great too. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and they walked out. Regina was thankful that it didn't take too long to get to the hotel. All she needed to do was mingle with a few people after dinner and leave. "You'll be fine," she whispered to Regina.

"I know but it's never the same without Derrick," Regina said. She put an arm around Regina's shoulder. "It's going to be better because I'm here." Regina smirked. "See, you're having a good time already."

They went into the ballroom and sat through the preliminaries. Finally dinner came to which everyone in the room was grateful. "These company parties can be a drag," Sheila whispered. "Wait after dinner when the dj comes."

The women walked to the bar when Sheila noticed David walked in. She waved him to come over. "I'm glad he decided to show up."

Regina thought Sheila saw Derrick and turned around to greet him. Her face paled when she saw David. She quickly recovered from her shock. "David, what...

"Sheila invited me," he said. Regina gave him a fake smile. She could rip into her friend right now. She didn't need to be in his presence right now. The familiar sensation set in but she pushed it down.

"How nice of her to do that," Regina said tuning her attention to her soon to be ex-friend. David suppressed a smile. "How was the dinner?" he asked.

"Boring," Sheila said. "It seems things will get interesting in a minute though," she motioned at the dj setting up. "Do you dance David?" Sheila asked.

"No, I just watch. I'm afraid I have two left feet," David answered. "That's a shame. I was going to ask you to dance."

"I'm sorry but I must decline," he said taking a glance at Regina. She held his gaze and the heat rose on the back of her neck. She felt the only reason he declined Sheila's offer was because of her.

They heard the music start and Sheila excused herself. David stood next to Regina nearly touching her arm. "You look wonderful Regina." He took in her purple strapless dress. It was knee length.

She looked away for a moment. "Thank you David."

"Where's Derrick?" he asked. "He had to perform a surgery," she answered coolly. "It's shame he couldn't be here to see you."

"He has a job to do. It's no big deal," she replied. They stayed silent for a minute. "Why did you come?" she asked turning her body to him.

"I told you," he said. She shook her head in frustration. "You could have declined," Regina argued. "Sheila is a friend and besides I think she wanted to see another familiar face."

"She has me," Regina said. "And you're lying. Why are you here?" she asked growling. "I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you."

He saw her eyes widen. "Excuse me," She left him there. She went to the bathroom and locked herself in the stall. She rubbed her forehead. "Breathe Regina. You're in love with Derrick. Remember he's just a crush," she reminded herself.

She walked out of the stall and washed her hands. She checked herself before exiting. She walked back into the ballroom and scanned for Sheila.

"If you're looking for Sheila, she left with somebody," David said. Regina clenched her fist. How could she leave here by herself? "She was my ride home," she muttered.

"We can leave if you want," he offered. Seeing she had no other option and she really didn't feel like catching a cab she accepted. "Let's go," she said. They walked out of the hotel and he led her to his car.

He placed a hand on her back as she got in. She shivered as his touch. "Thank you," she said sternly. He got in and drove. As they went down the street, Regina noticed people outside of a salsa club.

David glanced at her and decided to pull into the parking lot. She glared at him. "Why did you pull in here?"

"You're interested in going in and being the gentleman that I am, I'm taking you." Regina tilted her head up. "A real gentleman," she muttered. She did get out of the car. They stood in line for about five minutes.

_"I really should have thought this through. I should be on my way home,"_ she thought. They sat a table and they watched people dance. Regina propped her elbow up on the table. She tapped the table with her fingers in sync with the music.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. "I thought you had two left feet," she shot back. "I'm sure the right partner can teach me," he said. He pulled her out of the seat before she could object.

Regina stood there awkwardly as David held her by the waist. She hesitantly placed her arms around his neck. "_One dance,_" she thought.

One dance turned into more than three. Regina was having a good time as they danced. They were in sync never missing a beat with the music or each other. Regina felt like she could do this all night except her feet were starting to hurt.

She was glad when a slow song came on. They smiled at each other as they swayed to the music. It seemed as if the music was played just for them and before Regina knew it, she rested her head on his shoulder.

David was inwardly leaping for joy. He knew it was only a matter of time when he would get Regina to remember. Regina lifted up her head and their eyes connected. Her eyes traveled between his eyes and lips and she had the sudden desire to kiss him.

She inhaled sharply. "_No this isn't right,_" she argued with herself. "I think it's time to go," she said. They left and drove to her apartment in silence.

When they reached her front door, she looked for her keys wishing she already had them in her hand. "I had a good time tonight." She looked up at him. "So did I," she reluctantly admitted.

He leaned forward and she backed up into her front door. She felt like her feet were bolted to the floor as he came closer. She fought to keep her eyes open. He stroked her cheek and kissed it gently.

"Good night Regina," he whispered. He walked away from her. She stared at the now empty hallway. A door opening down the hall shook her out of her trance. She located her keys and went inside her apartment. She leaned against the door trying to control her breathing.

She felt flushed. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water. She walked into her living room and pulled out her phone. She had a message. It was from Derrick.

"I guess you and Sheila are having a good time. I wished I could have been there with you. I'll talk to you later. Good night my love."

Regina sighed. Guilt started to set in. Tears started to spring in her eyes. She almost went too far and she couldn't place herself in that situation anymore. She wiped her face and got ready for bed. She had to push these desires down or it would mean doom for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Regina went to ranch early in the morning to clear her head. Last night rattled her. She had no idea how she ended up attracted to two men. She was in a committed relationship and she was happy. "_Leave it me to get myself in this situation," _she thought.

She took her horse out of the stables and rode him bareback. She felt freer this way. She rode for another hour when she saw a car pull up. She was hoping it was Sheila. Regina's wish was granted when she saw her friend walk up to the fence.

Sheila waved and Regina waved back. However, she was still a little ticked that she ditched her leaving her alone with David. She got off the horse and walked to the gate. Regina tied the reins to a post.

"Hi Regina," she said. "Hello," she deadpanned. "Did you have a great time last night?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Sheila nodded yes. "I'm sorry I left you though. I waited around for a minute before I told David I was leaving. I figured you were in good hands."

"You ditched me for what?" Regina asked. "I met a guy," Sheila said. "What happened to your relationship?" she shot back.

"Over. It ended weeks ago," Sheila said. Regina's eyes softened. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"There was nothing to tell," Sheila said. "What did you and David do after I left?" she asked. "Nothing," she said keeping her voice neutral.

"You probably talked about Derrick all night anyway," Sheila said. Regina rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened," she said sneering. Sheila held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, nothing happened. Why are you out here so early?"

"I wanted to ride. Is that a crime?" she asked. Sheila narrowed her eyes. "What's going on with you?" she asked.

Regina huffed. "I didn't like being ditched last night for some random person," she answered. "I'm sorry. I know it was inconsiderate. Like I said you had David to keep you company."

Regina scratched the side of her head. She didn't want to talk about David. She might let something slip if she continued this conversation. She untied the reins and got on her horse. "I'm going back to the stables," she said and trotted off.

As Sheila watched Regina go, she heard another car pull up. She turned around to see Derrick drive up. He got out and spotted Regina going back to the stables. He walked up to Sheila. "Hey. What's Regina doing here so early?"

"She said she wanted to ride," she answered. Derrick nodded. "Where's Brittany?" Sheila asked. "She spent the night at my sister's house. She was too tired to come out here today. I better go and see how my girl is doing."

When he arrived at the stables, he saw Regina taking off her gloves. He quietly slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened because she thought it might have been David being flirtatious. She relaxed in Derrick's arms when she heard his voice.

"Thought I was someone else," he joked. She inhaled and put on her best smile before facing him. "Of course not. You just surprised me."

He smiled at her. "I hope me being here is a good surprise." She kissed him passionately. "Of course it is," she responded. Then she looked behind. "Where's Brittany?"

"At my sister's. She was too tired to come," he replied. "Oh. Well, I'm going to miss seeing her today. She'd probably be dragging me to her horse right about now," she said laughing.

He laughed right along with her. "Probably. My daughter can get a little impatient sometimes." Regina snorted. "I learned that firsthand. She gets that from you." Derrick rolled his eyes playfully.

"How did the dinner go last night?" he asked. She inwardly groaned. Why did he have to ask that question? It was bad enough she was going to have to see David later on today.

"Boring without you," she said. He chuckled. "I'm sure you forgot all about me with Sheila there." Regina averted her eyes and looked down at her feet. Derrick was confused about her sudden change in behavior. "Regina," he called out bending his head so he could look into her eyes once more.

When she did look up, her eyes were filled with regret. "What's wrong?" he asked. She sighed. "There was a change in plans. You see, Sheila invited David unbeknownst to me. You know we can bring anybody we want after the dinner portion. I guess she figured he'd want to tag along."

He didn't like that piece of information but he would hold his opinion until she finished. "Sheila left me. I was left alone with David. He took me home." Derrick didn't say anything which made her nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect.

"Did something happen?" he asked. "No," she said firmly. "Good. However, did he try anything with you?" he questioned.

She clenched her first as she thought about how he almost kissed her. The guilt was setting back in as she remembered how much she wanted him to kiss her senseless. Before she could respond, Sheila came in announcing the arrival of the other students.

Regina nodded thankful for the interruption. "I need to go," she whispered. She started to walk past him when he grabbed her hand. He pulled her against him. "I love you and I trust you."

Regina inhaled sharply to push down the pain in her heart. "I love you too." She kissed him quickly before greeting her other students.

Two hours later, David arrived at the ranch. He noticed Regina riding behind a young child and couldn't help but smile. He shook his head and headed to his office. He went in to see Derrick waiting for him.

"Derrick," he called out. "David," he deadpanned. David put down his work supplies. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. It's Regina. What are you doing?" he questioned. David folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not sure what you mean."

He saw Derrick's green eyes darken. "You took her home last night. You could have called a cab. I have a suspicion that you are trying to undermine my relationship with her."

"All I did was take her home. Regina is safe with me. I wouldn't do anything to harm her," he said. Derrick narrowed his eyes not convinced. "Ever since you got here I knew you were trouble. I've seen the way you look at Regina and I'm not thrilled about it. I've kept my mouth shut because I didn't want to cause trouble. Now, I want to know what you're up to."

"_I'm trying to get Regina to remember who she is," _he thought. "Derrick, there's nothing to worry about. I admire Regina. She's a friend. She's an excellent instructor."

He walked up to David. "If you try anything I will come after you. You have no business taking something that doesn't belong to you."

"You make her sound as if she's your property," he argued his eyes darkening as well. "She's my girlfriend and has been for months. You can't waltz into town and suddenly disrupt everything. Stay away from her."

"That's kind of hard to do when she's my instructor and co-worker. I doubt persuading Regina to go somewhere will work. Look, whatever jealousy you got going on is your problem," David shot back.

"You are no good for her. She needs somebody she can depend on. She needs somebody she can trust with her heart," Derrick said. "And I take it you fit the bill," David said.

"I'm warning you," Derrick said threateningly. David's voice deepened. "You can't come into my office and threaten me. If I want to have anything with Regina, it's none of your concern. Now get out."

Derrick decided to deliver the blow. "I'm proposing to Regina. Just to give you a heads up. So whatever chance you think you may have, forget about it." David inhaled sharply. He can't marry Regina. His time in California would be for nothing.

"You've only been together for less than a year. How does Regina feel about marriage?" David questioned knowing she would be shocked to hear his proposal.

"I know but I want Regina a part of my family. I plan on being her husband and making her happy. There's nothing you can do about it," he said feeling pretty triumphant. "Have a good day Mr. Nolan." He left David's office.

David let out a breath. His head was swimming with thoughts. If he let Regina go through with this, there was no way she'd come back to Storybrooke. Henry wouldn't have a mother. He wouldn't have Regina anymore. He'd go back home a failure. No, he would keep his promise.

David walked to the front of the office and stood in the doorway. He watched as Derrick and Regina kissed and said goodbye to each other. "No, Mr. Matthews. There is something I can about this," he muttered.

After checking on some injured horses, David waited for Regina by the fence. She saw him and her heart pounded in her chest. She was doing a fairly decent job of keeping her distance. As long as he was in his office or keeping busy in the stables, she felt somewhat relaxed. Now, he was staring her in the face. Why couldn't she escape this man?

"Mr. Nolan, don't you have some animals to attend to?" she asked. He chuckled at her condescending tone. "Actually, Ms. Mills, I need to speak with you."

"I'm busy," she said. He looked around. "The students have gone home." Regina glanced toward the entrance. "_Crap," _she thought.

She remained emotionally detached. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about last night," he said. Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "There's nothing to talk about."

She closed the gate behind her. He stepped in front of her nearly trapping her. She berated herself for being in this position again. "I beg to differ," he argued.

"I don't care," she huffed getting angry. "I have nothing to say to you." She stepped around him but he grabbed her arm. She sent him a death glare. "Regina, please. This is important."

She jerked her arm away. "Save it. I'm not in the mood for mind games. Leave me alone." She walked away as fast as she could to her car. She got in and took another look at David before driving away.

Regina got home and slammed her apartment door. She threw her purse on the couch and sat down. She rested her head in her hand. She was having a pretty good day. She fought to keep David out of her mind and it worked for a while.

She groaned. How? That question rang in her mind over and over again. She couldn't understand the pull. She had a good thing with Derrick. Her doorbell rang and she opened it. "David," she sneered. "Go away."

"We need to talk," he said firmly. He was not going to go anywhere until he heard her. She slammed the door in his face but he caught it and pushed his way in. She backed up for a bit. "This is breaking and entering. I'm calling the police."

She grabbed her phone but David snatched it from her. "Give me my phone," she demanded. "Not until you hear what I have to say."

"One evening and you've turned into a stalker," she shot back. "I'm not a stalker. I'm…look, I'm here to warn you. It's Derrick. He's going to propose to you."

Regina narrowed her eyes and he saw the anger flash. "You're lying. We're not ready for marriage." David snorted. "He is and he told me himself. Regina, he is going to propose and he expects you to say yes."

One look in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. "So what? How does him proposing affect you?"

"You can't accept," he said. She crossed her arms. "Why not?" she asked. He walked up to her before she had time to react. He placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you," he said.

Her eyes widen as she took a step back. "We just met four months ago." David shook his head. "No. We've known each other longer than that. Regina, I'm David otherwise known as Prince Charming in the Enchanted Forest."

"Prince Charming is a fairytale character David. You're out of your mind," she said her voice rising. "No, I'm not. We're both from the Enchanted Forest. You are the Evil Queen and Snow White was your stepdaughter. You adopted my grandson Henry. Regina, you crossed the town line and it affected your memories. You left because of me."

She slapped his arm away. "You need therapy. Lots of therapy. You expect me to believe one single thing you just said. David, you're crazy. Now leave my apartment."

"You have to believe me. Before you left, you wrote to me how much you loved me. I developed feelings for you too. Can't you feel it? Our deep connection. Every time I'm near you, my heart races. I can't think straight. You've gotten underneath my skin Regina."

He stepped closer to her. Their noses almost touching. She couldn't move and she tried to force her legs to do something. "_Walk Regina. Walk away now," _she chided herself.

He placed his hand back on her cheek. "You feel it too. Last night confirmed it. Tell me, did you even think about Derrick when we were together?"

"No," she whispered. She shook her head. "That doesn't mean we have some unmistakably deep connection," she said adamantly.

He kissed her cheek. "Yes we do," he whispered huskily. She shivered. "David, please go," she pleaded. Her eyes were growing heavy again. "I need you," he whispered as he hovered over her lips. Regina's mind went blank. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. Her throat went dry. This was all surreal to her.

David took a step back and looked at Regina. He leaned in and kissed her. She immediately responded and he pulled her closer.

Regina was hit with a wave of emotions. Love, regret, sadness, anger, happiness, joy…her knees nearly gave out but David held her up. Then it happened. Her mind opened the floodgates and everything came back. Her time as child, Daniel, Snow, marrying Leopold, her time as queen, Rumplestilskin, killing her father, casting the curse, Storybrooke, Henry and David.

Her eyes flew open and she pulled back. David still held onto her. The look of recognition told him it worked.

"Regina, you're back," he said. She breathed in and out sharply. "David," she said. He caressed her cheek. The tears started to come but also the anger. She pushed him back.

"What did you just do?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What did you just do?" Regina repeated. "I broke your curse with true love's kiss," he responded. Regina shook her head not believing this was happening right now. "That's impossible. Daniel was my true love," she said her voice on the verge cracking.

Regina," he called out. "No. Snow is your true love," she said. Her voice hardened at saying Snow's name. David stepped forward. "Then how do you explain it?"

"I don't know, she whispered." She turned her back to him as she moved to the window. She rubbed her forehead as she placed her other hand on her hip. This couldn't be right. She moved to get away from David. Now he was here in her apartment. How dare he come back and think he could drag her to that place?

"Why?" she asked. She turned to him with hardened eyes. "Why are you here?" she asked. She didn't give him a chance to respond. She walked up to him and got in his face. "Why would you come and look for me?"

"You told me to find you," David said. "I did no such thing David. I told you to not bother coming after me!" He took her face in his hands. "No, you came to me in a dream. Regina, you were crying. You disappeared before my eyes and told me those words," he said. His eyes softened and she nearly melted in his embrace. She inhaled sharply.

She could feel the tears running and he wiped them from her face. The contact made her regain senses. "No. No. No. I'm not going back for any reason. I have a life here. I am happy."

"Henry misses you," David said. She clenched her fist. "Don't bring Henry into this." "I made a promise to him that I would bring you back."

She folded her arms across her chest. "That was foolish. Don't make promises you can't keep. Henry is probably better off."

"No he isn't Regina. He misses you," he said firmly but something in his voice told her that wasn't the case. "Where is he then? Why didn't he come with you?"

David averted his eyes. "David…why didn't Henry come with you?" When David looked at her again, his eyes were filled with sorrow. Regina knew it then. Henry didn't want to come looking for her. He had forgotten about her. That only meant he was happy without her and that stung. Her heart ached at the thought.

"He didn't want to come with me," he said softly. "I tried to get him to come but he refused several times."

Regina wiped the tears from her face. "But he was so eager to find Ms. Swan. His real mother. Tell me, how is Henry?"

"Angry. But there's another reason he didn't want to come. In his mind, his family is back together and he doesn't want to give that up."

Regina scoffed. "You, Snow and Emma. The perfect Charmings who take everything I have."

"And Neal." "Who's Neal?" she asked warily. "His father," David answered. She gasped. "Where did he come from?" she yelled.

"Emma, Gold and Henry found him in New York City. He is Gold's son." Regina had a shocked look on her face. 'He's…he's Rumplestilskin's son." David nodded yes.

Regina could feel the anger rising as she thought about Gold. That imp. That bastard must have known. He got Henry for her. She was doomed from the very beginning. "I'm going to kill him," she sneered. "He's Henry's grandfather! Gold has more claim to my son than I do! He had to have known!"

"No. He was just as surprised as Neal," David said. Regina ran her fingers through her hair. "Of all the children in this world, I get the one whose grandparents are my enemies. His father is the son of the man who taught me magic. His mother…is the Savior."

"None of us knew that," David said. "It doesn't matter!" she yelled back. "I am once again alone." David's eyes narrowed. "You're not alone. You have me. We have each other."

"We don't have anything!" David shook his head. "I love you Regina!" he confessed. Regina didn't say anything at first. His confession stunned her. She wasn't sure why though. He just confessed a few minutes ago that he developed feelings for her.

But all that time she spent with him in Storybrooke taking care of Henry made her notice him differently. He was concerned for Henry's wellbeing. He treated her like an equal. He included her into his family. Heck, it was just the three of them for a while.

Then now. Their time at the ranch flooded her mind. They were friends and she tried so hard to fight those romantic feelings. Then last night…

However, did he really love her? Was he caught up in some ideal version of her? He was probably in love with the Regina she was right before he so called broke her curse. She couldn't take that chance. And what about Snow? How did she fit into this?

"You can't love me," she whispered. He barely heard her. "What?" She snapped her head to him. "You can't love me! You're in love with that sanctimonious Snow White. You have a daughter born of true love. I told you that you were better off without me. I would ruin your reputation."

" I don't care and I can handle Snow," he said. She scoffed. "Does she even know the real reason I left? Does she know I fell in love with you?" His silence gave her her answer. "You told all of them this was about Henry, didn't you?"

"It is about Henry…mostly. He needs his mother," David said. "He has a mother and a father. Why would he want me? In fact, why would you want me?" Regina questioned.

"I can't spend another day without you," he said. He now clasped the back of her neck. "I need you in my life." She looked down. "I don't want you in mine. Why can't you let things be?" she whispered.

"I never give up and we belong together," David said. He rested his forehead against hers. "When did you come to that conclusion?" she asked. "What is before or after you read the letter? Was it during your little mission to get me to remember?"

"Regina stop," he said. "Stop what? I want the truth," she said pushing him back a little but their distance still close enough. "It was after I read the letter. I felt guilty for being the reason you left. I never stopped trying to find you. Over time, my feelings changed and now I want a future with you."

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to run into his arms but there were too many factors. Snow and Derrick being the main two reasons. "Have you broken up with Snow?"

"Not yet," he said. "Not yet?" she asked arching an eyebrow. She shook her head in disbelief. "So what am I supposed to do if I go back to Storybrooke? Just stand there and watch you "try" to part ways with her? You know what, David, you're being selfish. You pretend to love me and I, ugh, I stupidly fell for everything all over again."

"This has been hard on everybody. I just needed time," David said. "Time. You've been here for months and you never mentioned a wife. You only mentioned Henry, your son," she said growling the last part.

"It's not like I look like a grandfather. I needed a cover and I also thought mentioning Henry would jog something within you," he argued.

"I understand but you can't have it both ways. I am nobody's mistress," Regina said raising her head up. "You're not that," he said his eyes softening.

"This is my fault I suppose. I fell for Prince Charming. I fell for someone unattainable. After Daniel, I felt myself going back to that familiar place of darkness. I wanted to shut the world out and just stew. He was in my grasp and he was in so much pain," she said her voice cracking again.

"He begged me to stop his pain. My love was keeping him bound to this world. I didn't know how to let him go. I didn't want to let him go. Everything I did was for him. I learned magic because of him. I wanted what was ripped from me. Then he told me to love again. I set my sights on you. David, it just wasn't that one kiss. It's what happened before and after that kiss. You let me see you and I in turn allowed my guard to drop. I fell hard very quickly. In those moments, I allowed myself to get lost in thought. I imagined how it would feel to wake up beside you. I imagined what being with you would be like. I thought about how happy I could be with you. I realized that all I want is happiness."

"And we can have that," David said.

"Then Snow woke you up. It was over before it began," she said as she recalled the memory. The feel of pain and jealousy ripped through her that day.

She sighed. "I can't have anything I want. I'm always a pawn in someone else's game. My mother, then Rumplestilskin…I refuse to allow you to hold me by a string like a puppet master."

She sat on the couch and brought her knees to her chest. He sat next to her. "I struggled with this. I know Snow is supposed to be my true love but when you left, I felt a hole in my heart. I tried to stay true to Snow but you are always there in the back of my mind. I had no idea if you were safe. I had no idea where to look. I missed you. I missed seeing you. When I finally came here, you weren't Regina, the Evil Queen or Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke. You were just Regina. A woman who had a normal life and volunteered to teach children to ride. The woman I interacted with should have been the woman I saw a long time ago."

"Regina, we can make this work. You just have to come with me," he pleaded. "I have Derrick and Brittany to think about," she said softly.

"The two of you don't have what we have," he said. Regina looked at him. "How do you know? I love Derrick and he loves me. I love Brittany," she said. She stood up and looked down at him. "Derrick opened up his heart to me. He trusted me with his daughter. That wasn't easy for him. He invited me in to his family. I've met his parents and siblings. Leaving now would only hurt them. I just can't leave them. We're a family."

"You have a family back home," he said. "What family? Henry was my family and now that seems that is no longer the case. Do you think he's going to welcome me back with open arms? Do you think the town is going to be thankful that I'm back? I'm sure they have been relishing in my absence."

"We can make them understand that you've changed," David said.

"Have I? All I did was bury a part of my soul. Don't you get it? There's nothing in Storybrooke for me. All I have is a huge empty house. And don't say I have you. You're still with Snow. I don't trust you to make a decision regarding her. I'm not putting my heart on the line just to see it get stomped on."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "You already are!" she said. She threw up her hands in frustration. "You're trying to drag me back to a place that serves as a painful reminder of what I lost."

"Regina, I promise you…coming back to Storybrooke will end on a positive note. Please trust me." Those blue eyes caught her attention. Those eyes that flashed in a dream. They were filled with so much anger then. Now, they were filled with love.

She sighed trying to keep her emotions from spilling over. "How did you find me? I didn't know anything about Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest."

"Gold helped me," he admitted. He held up his hand before she could respond. "He did it for Henry. He told me that I had to find something precious of yours. He said the ring Daniel gave you would have worked but since you-

"I'm aware of what I did," she said hating the fact that she purposefully sacrificed Daniel's ring for something that failed in the end.

"So we found this," he said pulling out the pendant. She snatched it and gasped. "This was in my closet." She ran her fingers over the horse. She chuckled as she remembered her father giving it to her for her birthday. She missed him so much.

"Snow found it," he said. "Snow," she deadpanned. "So she helped you. I'm sure she was jumping at the chance to bring me back," she said sarcastically.

"She questioned my decision several times but she finally gave up," David said. Regina nodded. "For Henry's sake," she said. Even Snow stopped itching to save her.

David decided to ask about her memories. "What I don't understand is how you forgot everything?"

"I thought casting the curse would bring me joy. I was wrong. I was stuck in a town and I realized none of it was real. I created a potion that would wipe my memory if I ever crossed the line. Obviously, it worked."

David asked, "What about Derrick? Are you going to tell him?" She wrapped her hand around the pendant. How would he react to finding out who she really was? This entire time, he'd been dating a fairytale character. She would have to tell him about her past and all the destruction she caused. No, he needed to have the memory of who she was in California.

"I'll talk to Derrick alone," she said. "Will you come with me?" David asked hopeful. She was torn between two lives. How could she continue in this one now that she was reminded her of past? What if she used magic? What if she involuntarily hurt someone? What if he dumped her once she exposed the truth?

She couldn't take his rejection and she couldn't take the hurt face Brittany would have. This life was not real and she couldn't drag Derrick through this charade any longer.

"I'll go with you. However, this is for Derrick. I'm not sure where you and I stand just yet. Now go, I need to make the necessary calls. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

He smiled at her. "I'm glad," he said and kissed her to her surprise. She couldn't help but respond. A part of her heart still belonged to him. He rested his forehead on hers. "You made the right decision," he whispered. He kissed her forehead. "One more thing…I need the pendant to cross back over." She put the pendant in his hand. "You won't regret this," he said.

She simply nodded and guided him to the door. "Oh, here's your phone." She smirked and took it. "I'll see you tomorrow David."

She leaned against the door after closing it. She scrolled through her contacts. It was easier to call her job and even Sheila. Before she called Derrick, she scrolled through her pictures. There was one that Sheila took of all three of them at the park. There was another of her and Derrick sitting on a blanket. She was leaning against his chest. She didn't even know Sheila took that picture.

She ran her fingers over his face. His heart was going to break. She sighed and put up her mask. Her voice had to be strong. She called Derek.

"Regina," he said. "Hi. I need to see you today. Alone," she said. He creased his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm on my way."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Regina sat at her dining table waiting for Derrick to arrive. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. Every fiber of her being did not want to break his heart but she had to. It was for his and Brittany's own good.

She heard the knock on the door. She went to the door and straightened herself before opening it. "Regina," he called out in a worried voice. Her face looked flustered and he could tell she'd been crying.

"Please come in," she said softly. He walked into the apartment getting a bad feeling about whatever was supposed to happen. He took a seat at the table and waited for her to join him.

She sat down and looked at her hands going over for about the thousandth time how to break this relationship. In trying to encourage her, he grabbed one of her hands. However, she jerked it away. She didn't want to be touched by him.

She could at least try to keep her emotions in check. Physical contact would break her resolve and she couldn't afford that. She glanced at him and could see how hurt he was just by removing her hand._ "I'm sorry,"_ she thought.

"Derrick, I'm leaving town," she said. He slowly nodded his head. That wasn't bad news. "When are you coming home?"

She closed her eyes for a split second. "I'm not coming back. I'm going back to the East Coast." He sat there stunned for a minute. This was too sudden. She gave no indication of leaving L.A. this morning. What could have possibly happened in mere hours.

He racked his brain. Then he thought about David. He clenched his fist at the thought. His eyes hardened. "What did he do?" he asked.

Regina knew he must be talking about David. "He who?" "David," he said sternly. Regina shook her head. "He isn't responsible for my choices. It's just in your best interest that I go. You and Brittany are better off."

"Don't. Don't do that," he argued shaking his head. "Don't be vague. Don't keep me in the dark. Something happened and I want to know what it is."

"Derrick, just listen to me. I'm not the person you think I am. You and Brittany don't need me in your lives. I'll do nothing but bring pain and heartache. It's best to stop things before they get serious."

She could see the confusion and anger dancing in his eyes. "I haven't let anyone into my life since Elizabeth. I concentrated on being a single father. I tried to shield her from anybody who could possibly bring harm. I didn't want women coming in and out of my daughter's life. You came and we became a family. I didn't go into this relationship lightly. Regina, please reconsider. Whatever it is, we can get through this."

She blinked back unshed tears. "No we can't. There are things about my past that can come back to haunt you. I'm not willing to take that chance. Just let me go."

He grabbed both her hands tightly not giving her a chance to jerk away again. "I want to marry you." She looked away. "I know." Derrick let go of her hands and leaned back in his chair. "He came running over here to tell you about my proposal. Now, you want to leave. Are you leaving with him?" he asked his voice deepening.

She didn't say anything. She tried to put on her mask before facing him. "My travel plans are my business." "No, Regina. This is our life. I don't want to lose you."

He saw her eyes water and for a second he thought he got through. His heart dropped when she uttered her next words, "I'm not going to marry you now or ever. I'm not interested. I'm sorry but you've wasted your time on me."

"I love you. I know you love me. Why are you doing this to us?" he asked his voice rising. "I have no choice. Look, six months from now I will be a distant memory."

"What about Brittany? What am I supposed to tell her?" he asked. She sighed. "Tell her that I will miss her and to be the best rider she can be."

He still wasn't satisfied. "If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." Regina's eyes widen. "No, you can't," sounding panic stricken. There was no way he could come to Storybrooke. That simply was out of the question. Her secret would come out. He would be caught up in a world of fairytale characters.

"Why not?" he asked frustrated. "I don't want you to. Your life is in California and mine is on the East Coast. We won't work in the long run."

"I know I said you loved me. Do you really love me though? Or was this an act?" he asked. Her voice softened. "My love for you is real but I'm sparing you. I'm protecting you."

He rubbed his hand over his face. "From what?" "Not what...who. I'm protecting you from me." She got up from the table and walked toward the door.

With a broken voice he asked, "Do you love David? For the life of me, I don't understand what is happening. We were fine until he showed up. I didn't trust him and with a very good reason. He was after you. He has been from day one. I didn't want to create tension at work for you but there he was. Then he takes you home and you have decided to leave me behind without a second thought."

She turned back around. "I don't want to talk about him anymore." "I do. Do you love David?" The pained expression in her eyes gave her away. "You do, don't you?"

"I don't know but-

"It's either yes or no Regina!" he yelled causing her to flinch. She didn't like being backed into a corner. She tried to come up with an indirect answer to his question.

"Regina," he called breaking her out of her thoughts. "I knew David before I came here. We're friends." "Why didn't you say something months ago?"

_"Because I didn't know,"_ she thought.

She didn't tell him that. Giving him a full explanation was just too much."I'm leaving tomorrow Derrick. I know you may hate me right now but this is the best option for everybody."

She walked to her front door and opened it. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Derrick sighed and headed out the door. He turned back around and kissed her. He rested his forehead on hers.

She felt her heart flutter causing even more conflicting emotions. He silently pleaded with her to stay. To stay with him and Brittany. To be the family she'd always wanted.

"Goodbye Derrick," she said softly. He walked away heartbroken and confused. Hoe did everything fall apart so fast?

Regina watched him go before closing the door. Yes, this was the right decision but she didn't feel any less ashamed. She felt guilty for having a relationship with him. She should have known she wouldn't be able to escape her past. She took a moment to collect herself. She went to her bedroom to pack.

Meanwhile, David called Emma. "David," she said. "Hey, we're coming home tomorrow. I finally got her to remember."

"That's great," she replied although she wasn't too keen on the return. "I'll tell Henry when he comes home. David, thank you though. You never gave up when we did. I hope Regina appreciates this. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye Emma," he said.

**_The next day..._**

David picked Regina up at her apartment. "Are you ready?" he asked excited. She rolled her eyes. "I'm leaping for joy," she said sarcastically. "Hey, it won't be bad," he encouraged.

She sighed. "I know better and those people aren't exactly forgiving." He put his bags down and tilted her chin up. "We focus on Henry first and we'll worry about the rest later. We _are_ going to make this work."

She chuckled slightly. She was still mad at him but the seriousness and the conviction in his voice could make her believe his words. "You're right. It's going to be fine...eventually. I'm not naive about this. A lot of people are going to hate all of this."

"We'll get through this together," he said. "We have to catch our plane." They arrived at the airport not really saying anything to each other. Each lost in thought about what was waiting for them back home.

For David, an already made family who had no idea about his feelings for Regina. For Regina, a son but also the ridicule and hatred she would have to endure once she crossed the town line.

When they got on the plane, David could see Regina's nervousness. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. She turned to him and smiled a little. "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked.

"Yes, you belong with us. Your home is Storybrooke." She nodded. "I mean us." David leaned over and cupped her cheek. "I was able to break your curse with true love's kiss. We are right for each other. I want to spend my life with you."

He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm here for you." She smiled. "At least you didn't say I'll always find you crap. I always did find that annoying," she joked. He chuckled. "I couldn't tell." They leaned back into their seats waiting to land.

Seven hours later, Emma saw David and Regina walk through the gate. She braced herself for whatever Regina was going to say. She walked up to them.

She smiled and hugged David first. "I'm glad you're home." She turned to Regina. "Hello Regina."

"Hello Ms. Swan. I assume my son is being taken care of." "Yes, Regina. We're taking care of him," Emma said. "Thank you. I want to see him as soon as possible."

"I don't know if he wants to see you," she said calmly. "You could at least try to convince him," she shot back her eyes narrowing.

Not wanting to have an argument, she said, "I'll make sure he sees you." She went to her car and they followed. Regina rode in the back seat. Tension was high to say the least. Regina decided to talk about Henry again. "How is Henry?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at the rearview mirror. "He's fine. Listen, you need to know that Henry's father is here." Regina huffed. "I know. Rumplestilskin's son." Emma glanced at David.

"She needed to know," he said. Emma sighed. "Since you know...it's just they've gotten close and I didn't want you to be blindsided."

"Thank you Emma," Regina said softly. "So, when we arrive, where do you want to go first?" Emma asked.

"Home," Regina said. Emma nodded.

Eventually, Regina saw the Welcome to Storybrooke sign and her stomach tightened. There was no turning back now. They crossed the line and Regina could feel the magic again. It was familiar and comforting.

"Regina," she heard David say. "I'm fine David," she said. She looked around. The town hadn't changed. "Who is the mayor now?"

David looked behind him. "Nobody really." Regina snorted. "I'm still capable of doing something right," she muttered.

She saw the townspeople staring as they passed by. She was glad she was in the car. She just wanted to get home without any encounters.

They pulled up into her driveway. It still looked the same. "Someone has been out here."

"I made sure the guys kept it up," David said. She cracked a smile that only he caught. She still had her keys thankfully. She walked in and all the moments spent in the house flooded back. This was one thing she missed.

"We'll give you some time," Emma said. She turned to them. "I appreciate that. Please tell Henry that I love him." Emma nodded and walked out the door.

David closed the door and went to Regina. "How are you feeling?" "Ask me tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow." She let David out. She looked around the house and everything was in tact.

"Nobody broke anything," she muttered. She heard her phone buzz in the other room. It was a voicemail. She listened to it. The message from Brittany.

"Hi Miss Regina, I miss you. I want to see you but daddy said you went to visit family. Come back soon. Love you."

Regina closed her eyes at hearing her voice. She would miss that precious girl. She shut the phone. "I can't come back sweetheart."


	15. Chapter 15

****Chapter 15

News of Regina's return spread like wildfire. People were questioning her return. They were afraid she would wreak havoc on the town again.

They didn't want the Evil Queen and they preferred she stayed gone. However, they would do whatever was necessary to protect themselves.

Regina heard the doorbell ring and she rushed downstairs. It had to be David coming with Henry. She opened the door to see Gold standing there. Her face fell as she saw him standing there with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Gold asked. "You're no friend," she muttered. "What do you want? Why are you here?

"I came to see the queen in the flesh. It seems the prince managed to convince you to return. Now, are you going to make me stand out here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come in." He came in and stood in the foyer. "At least the house is in tact. So dearie, how does it feel to be home?"

"I'm fine Gold." He smirked. "Considering you have David by your side." She narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Dearie, the only way to break your curse was true love's kiss. Snow will be so devastated." Regina's eyes flared. "Is there a point to this meaningless conversation?"

"I hope you're happy with the decision Regina. I can imagine that your life was free of these people who hate you." He saw her eyes flicker with sadness. That peaked his interest.

"How was your life in California?" he asked. "I survived like I always do," she said her walls building back up.

"You're still alive so you did something right. I have one question. Did you really want to come back?" His eyes bore into her but she refused to shy away from him.

"I did. I have a son here," Regina replied. "Yet you were willing to leave my grandson behind," he shot back. She walked up to him. "Did you know who he was when you procured him for me?"

"That he was my grandson. That he would bring the savior and break the curse...no. Believe me dearie, I was just as stunned as anyone else. If what you say is true, but I doubt it, and this is really about Henry...I hope you get what you desire."

Regina watched him head to the front door. "Why did you help find me? I didn't want you to do that." "Henry but David mostly. He never let me forget about your absence. He hounded me until I created another potion. This was all his doing."

Her heart swelled. He really did care. "Good day your majesty." He walked out of her house.

Regina went to the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of water. She leaned against the counter hoping Henry would come. Her doorbell rang again and she opened it to see David.

She questioned if Henry was here with her eyes. He stepped aside to reveal Henry. Her eyes watered. Her son was becoming a young man.

"Henry," she said. The look he gave was a mixture of anger, sadness and happiness. He was conflicted about her return. It was nice not to be fought over. He wasn't sure what his mom being back meant.

Was she going to expect him to live with her? Would she try to separate him from Emma and Neal?

David placed a hand on his shoulder waking him out of his trance. He blinked and shook his head. "Henry," Regina called out again.

"Hi mom," he said. Her face lit up and she instinctively opened her arms. He hugged her trying to keep his emotions in check.

She let go of him and she cupped his face. Hi Henry." She guided him in. She looked at David. He smiled. "Thank you," she said taking his hand in hers. "You're welcome. Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded yes. They walked in and saw Henry sitting in the living room. Regina cautiously approached while David stood back. She sat on the couch but creating distance between them.

"How are you Henry?" "I'm fine," he responded. She looked at her hands before asking another question. "How's school?" "It's fine."

She looked back at David for help. He nodded his head to encourage her to keep going. "I know you must have questions."

He hung his head. "Why did you come back?" he asked. "For you sweetheart." He shook his head vigorously. "You left me! You didn't even say goodbye!"

Regina touched his arm but he jerked away. "How could you cross the town line? Didn't you love me anymore?"

Regina let out a labored breath. "I do love you. I have always loved you. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Mom, why didn't you let me come with you?" he asked. "I couldn't. I thought you were better off with Snow and David. I wanted to do right by you."

He stood up. "I wanted you but you didn't want me. I gave up looking for you when I realized that you didn't want to be found. I didn't want you to come back. I got the family I wanted," he snapped.

David saw Regina's body slump a little. He knew Regina was feeling sadness wash over her. "Henry...apologize to your mother." "She's not my mother anymore. Emma is."

"Henry..." David warned. "It's alright David," Regina cut in. "No it isn't. Henry, you can't speak to your mom that way."

Regina could see Henry's anger building. Her heart broke again. This is what she was afraid of.

"Henry look at me," she ordered. He did and she grabbed his hands pulling him forward. "I know you're angry and hurt but I love you. I know you prefer Emma and Neal. No matter what you think, I'm not going to keep you from them. I just want you in my life."

He just nodded his head. "Ok. I'm sorry. I don't know how I feel. You left." "I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I really did do what I thought was best."

He didn't say anything. He slipped his hands out of Regina's and walked out the front door. David started to go after him but Regina said, "let him go."

She stood up and went behind David. "He has every right to be angry. I knew this could happen." David cupped her cheek. "We'll get through to Henry. How are you feeling right now?"

"Like a selfish failure. I should have taken him with me," Regina said. "Would you have remembered?"

"No," she said softly. "There's your answer. He'll come around." He saw her fight to believe him. "Trust me Regina. This will pass."

**_California..._**

Derrick tried to stay focus on anything but Regina. Her leaving didn't sit right with him. He was angry with himself for giving up so easily. Most of all, he hated how Brittany was affected.

She kept asking when Regina was coming back. He didn't know how to tell a five year old the truth about this. His heart broke when Brittany left that voicemail.

He had to figure out where she went off to. East Coast was vague. He decided to call Sheila. "Derrick," she said.

"Hey, did Regina ever mention to you where on the East Coast she lived?" Derrick asked. "No but David mentioned some town called Storybrooke. It's in Maine. I didn't believe him at first because the name sounded weird. He was serious though. I guess Regina is still with her family."

"Yeah. I want to give her my support," he said. "Try that place."

"Thanks Sheila," he said hanging up. Storybrooke. That was a weird place to live. However, he was sure that is where David took Regina.

He got on the computer and searched for the town. He came up with nothing. He groaned. "I'm going to find you Regina. I promise I'm going to fight for you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Henry went into the apartment first not bothering to acknowledge Snow or Emma. He went up to his room and shut the door.

"I take it that it didn't go well," said Emma. David sighed. "No it didn't. Regina tried to explain why she left and Henry basically yelled at her."

"Can you really blame him for being upset? Regina comes back after months of hiding so to speak. I was afraid this would happen. I allowed you to take him too soon. From now on, I'll take Henry to see Regina," Emma stated.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Just go easy on her. This isn't ideal for anybody." "I need to check on Henry," Emma said and went upstairs.

David sat at the dining table next to Snow. "How is Regina?" "Adjusting being back here," he said.

She nodded. "What if I went to talk to her?" He looked at her confused. "Why? I thought you didn't want her here." She sighed. "I don't really but I guess I should do something. Also, there's the matter of her position as mayor."

"What about it?" he asked. "While you were gone, I was thinking of giving Regina her job back but any decisions she wants to make have to be run by us. What else is she going to do?"

"Perhaps work in the stables," he suggested. She shook her head. "Maybe but that place reminds her of Daniel. I'll give her the option. Do you think she is still at home?"

"Probably," he said. Snow got up from the table and grabbed a set of keys. "I'll be right back," she said. "Snow...she may not be in the mood to talk."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. She left before David could protest anymore.

Meanwhile, Emma was in Henry's room waiting for him to say something. He finally locked eyes with her and sighed. "I guess you know it didn't go well."

"David told us. Are you alright?" Emma asked. "I'm fine," he deadpanned. "Henry, you can tell me."

"Why did she have to come back? She said she wasn't going to keep me you or dad but she's tried before. How do I know she won't do it?"

"I think your mom wants to do better. Whatever her reasons, she loves you," Emma said. "She said that."

"Do you believe her?" "Sort of," he said. "Hey, I know it's hard but we will deal with this. Everything is going to be fine."

Snow arrived on Regina's porch kind of nervous. She had no idea how she was going to respond to her. She knocked on the door and waited.

Regina answered and was surprised to see her standing there. "Snow," she said curiously. "Regina. I wanted to talk to you." Regina waited for her to continue.

"May I come in?" she asked. "Fine," she said stepping out of the way. Snow walked in and Regina closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm extending an olive branch. Do you want your job back as mayor?" Regina blinked. "You found out running a town was harder than it looked," she quipped.

Snow arched an eyebrow. Regina sighed. "Sorry. It's just I'm having trouble believing you want me as mayor. I'm sure the citizens would prefer you at the helm."

"Probably but you need to do something. David suggested you work at the stables. But I thought it would remind you of Daniel."

Regina nodded. "I can do both. I can help upkeep the stables on the weekends. I did some riding when I was away."

"You got back into it," Snow said surprised. "It's just that I don't recall you getting back on a horse during your time here."

"It's just like riding a bike. Maybe I can take Henry some time." "So that's settled and I'm sure Henry would like that."

"Is that all?" Regina asked. "Are you glad you came back?" Snow questioned. Regina stayed silent for a moment. What was with that particular question today?

"The question is are you happy with me being here?" Regina asked. "From what I heard you gave up looking for me. I guess you gave up your pursuit to save me."

Snow sighed. "I'm not going to lie. I did care about you leaving but after a while, my family was finally able to have peace. I still care about you."

"You just rather I stayed in California," Regina finished. She shook her head. She couldn't really blame Snow for her feelings.

"Kind of but for Henry's sake, we can be civil. There is another thing we have to discuss. I want you to run any decision you want to make as mayor by me."

Regina tilted her head up. "So you want to give me my job back but with limitations. In other words, I have no power. You will still hold the cards."

"No offense but I'm doing what is best." "Then you become mayor," Regina shot back. "I have a job. The one you gave me," Snow said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What could it hurt?" she thought. "I'll accept the conditions. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," Snow said. They stood there in awkward silence for a second. "I'll see you around."

She walked out the door and headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Regina walked into the familiar office and settled in. She saw a basket full of apples sitting on her desk. She saw a small envelope and picked it up. Regina knew the entire town was aware of her reinstatement. These apples could be from anybody.

She opened the envelope and saw they came from David. She chuckled softly. She pulled out her cell phone and called him.

"Hello," he answered. "Sheriff," she said. David got up from his desk and closed the door. "I assume you are in your office," he said.

"I am. The gift is lovely. However, when did you do this?" Regina asked. "Early this morning," he replied.

"Well, thank you. It wasn't necessary though." "Perhaps but it was my way of welcoming you back as mayor and also for Henry."

Regina sighed. "How is he?" "Still conflicted." Regina sat down. "I don't know what to do," she said. "I can try to get him to talk to me again. I'm not his favorite person at the moment either. I am the reason all this happened."

"I had a part too remember. Look, I'm going to be at the stables this weekend. Maybe I can help him with riding," Regina offered.

He cracked a smile. "So are you going to teach again?" "If only me being the Evil Queen doesn't stop them."

"You're not that anymore and you were the queen always," David said. Regina snorted. "This coming from the guy who threw a sword at me on his wedding day."

"Different times," he said. "Whatever," she responded. There was a knock on the door. "David, I have to go." "Alright, bye Regina."

Regina walked toward the door when Archie came in. She took a step back surprised to see him. "Archie."

"Hello Regina. I heard you were back in town. I wanted to see how you were doing," he said. She smiled. "Thank you Archie. As you can see I'm fine."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're back. You may not believe me but I did miss you." Regina blinked back tears. "You did?"

"I was concerned. And yes, I did. I consider you a friend," he replied. Regina smiled even more. She hugged him to his surprise. He hugged her back. "Thank you for saying that." She pulled back. "It's nice to know I had someone who cared. Archie, we are friends."

He smiled back at her. "I'm here for you anytime." "Me too," she replied. He left her office and Regina went to work on some paperwork. Maybe her first day wouldn't be too bad after all.

Regina noticed her lunch break was approaching. She didn't want to go to Granny's just yet so she decided to go to the stables.

She walked onto the property and her mind instantly flooded with images of Daniel. Her mind also flooded with memories of her and Derrick and then to her and David. She sighed.

"I need to put Derrick out of my mind," she thought. "I'm never seeing him again." She heard footsteps behind her and swiftly turned around. "David, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. She smirked. "It's my lunch break and I didn't want to go to Granny's just yet."

"Understandable. Why the stables though?" She looked around. "Peace and quiet I suppose. Why are you here again?"

"I come out here for the quiet," he said. "You're not the only one who needs to escape," he said. She rolled her eyes playfully. "David, Archie came to see me."

"How did that go?" he asked. "Really well. He said he missed me. It's just nice to have a friend out there who doesn't want to see my head on a platter."

"Archie is a good guy." Regina nodded in agreement. "He's the only who came to me from the beginning to talk to me. I pushed him away but then I went to therapy." She laughed. "I never figured I'd be the one to talk to a therapist."

"See what happens when you let others in," David said. "People come in and they see the real you. They love what they see."

"You're right. But there's a con to every pro you can think of. I'm still not entirely sure of me being back here is a good thing."

He approached her and clasped the back of her neck. "Remember what I told you." She chuckled. "You said a lot of things."

"I said this will end on a positive note. I also said that you needed to trust me. Do you trust me?"

She nodded her head yes. He smiled. "That's my girl," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. Their silence was interrupted when they heard Regina's stomach growl.

"Hungry?" he asked jokingly. "Obviously," she said. He let go of her. "Did you bring anything to eat?"

"No," she said. "However, I can do this." She waved her hand and a picnic basket appeared in front of them. "Wow," he said.

She hid her surprise. She really didn't know if it would work since she hadn't used it. David walked forward. "Care to join me?"

Regina walked forward but didn't sit down. "How do you know I didn't get food for one?"

"You would let me starve," he said in mock shock. "I suppose you can eat with me," she said sitting down. They ate lunch content in their own bubble for a while.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I know some of you want Derrick to show up in Storybrooke right this second but you'll have to be patient with me. He'll show up eventually. Some things have to happen first…I do have a plan in place. Happy Reading and please continue to review.

Chapter 18

David and Henry went to the stables that weekend. David was glad to see some light return to his eyes at the thought of riding. He hadn't done any riding since the incident with Daniel. "Ready to do this again?" he asked.

"Yes," Henry said. They walked in and they noticed Regina tending to her horse. David watched Henry stiffen but soon relaxed. "Mom," he called out.

Regina whirled around to see her son. "Henry. I didn't know you would be here today," she said. He looked at her. She looked so different. She was in a riding outfit. She had on minimal make up. She looked younger and he dared to think that she was happy.

"I didn't know you rode," he said. She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "How do you think I got around back home?"

She saw him smirk which made her chuckle. "You have a point," he said. "Can I watch you ride?" he asked. "Of course Henry," she said. "But what are you two doing here?"

"Came to teach him how to ride," David answered. She nodded. "Would you like me to help you ride Henry?"

"Sure," he said. David could see Regina's eyes filled with hope. He grabbed Henry by the shoulders and led him to the horse he previously had.

Regina watched as they interacted. She took the time to really look at her son. He seemed mature in some ways. However, she knew their relationship was still bumpy. She hoped they could reach a point where he could fully trust her.

David glanced at Regina and smiled. She smiled back and walked up to the gate. "When will I be able to ride him?" Henry asked.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks," David said. He looked disappointed but he understood. They walked out of the stall and Regina went to get her horse. "I'm going to ride now. Are you still willing to stay?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. The three of them walked onto the field. David helped her get on the horse although both of them knew she didn't need assistance. She glanced down at David before looking to Henry.

"Henry, you and David stand back." They did and Regina trotted off. Henry watched his mother in awe. "She's really good," he said to David.

"She is." "Do you think I'll be able to ride like that?" Henry asked. "One day if you let me and your mom teach you."

Henry looked up at David. "Why couldn't I see this side of her?" David stayed silent for a moment. "I think she wanted to give you something you she never had. In doing that, she was afraid of losing you so she held on too tight. Your mother is a complicated woman."

"I know but I just wish I could see her like this more often," he said watching Regina about to jump over the rails.

Regina felt like she was flying. The best part was that she was able to spend time with Henry without having a full blown argument. She trotted back to them and got off the horse. "That was amazing," Henry said.

"Thank you," she replied. David took the reins from Regina and walked the horse back to the stable. Regina and Henry stood there in awkward silence for a minute.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you," Henry said. "I really thought you didn't love me anymore." She bent down and tilted his chin up. "You are already forgiven. Sweetheart, I'm not going to lie to you. I did forget about my life in Storybrooke. David helped me remember you. Do you realize that I only wanted to give you what you wanted?"

She stood up and he went into her arms. This hug was genuine. Tears sprang in her eyes as she hugged him back. "I love you Henry."

"I love you too," he said causing Regina's heart to swell with happiness. She noticed David walking up to them. She saw him smile and she gave him a huge smile in return. He didn't want to interrupt the moment but they had to get back.

Regina pulled back first. "Henry, I think it's time for David to take you home but I'll see you soon." He nodded and they walked to their vehicles. Henry got in the car first. David headed to the driver's side when Regina called his name. He turned around.

"Thank you for allowing him to stay," she said. He winked at her. She chuckled and waved goodbye to Henry.

David and Henry got home to see Snow and Emma cooking dinner. "How was the ride?" asked Snow. They saw Henry get excited. "It was so cool. Guess what? I didn't know mom knew how to ride horses that well."

"Regina was there," Emma said. "She happened to be when we arrived. Besides, she is helping to upkeep the stables."

Emma nodded. "Henry go wash up for dinner." He went upstairs. "David, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be supervising Henry's visits with Regina. I am his mother."

"I know but nothing happened. He had a good time," David said. "The next time Henry wants to go, you can come too. That way everybody will be happy."

"Fine. So Regina didn't do anything or say anything," Emma pressed. "No. She just watched as I instructed Henry what to do with a horse and then we watched her ride."

Henry came back downstairs and sat on the bar stool. "Grandma, do you know how to ride?"

"I do but of course it's been a while," Snow said. David went to the bathroom and cleaned up. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Regina.

"**Thanks once again. You were right. Henry and I are getting somewhere."**

He replied, "**Told you to trust me. If we're not busy, want to meet me at the stables again for lunch."**

"**I promise to bring food this time." **He chuckled. He heard Emma knock on the door. "You ok?"

He put his phone away and opened the door. "I'm fine," he said. He followed Emma to the dining table.

_**Monday afternoon…**_

Regina and David sat on the plaid tablecloth having lunch. "How's life as mayor again?" David asked. She snorted. "Nothing has changed really. The people haven't harassed me anymore and I'm learning to be a little less strict. I still have to be professional though."

"People were harassing you. Why didn't you say something?" he questioned. "I can handle it. Being queen was much harder."

She saw his eyes darken. "Hey, it's over." David nodded. "Have you heard from him?"

"You mean Derrick…no. Brittany left me a message and I wanted to call her back but all that would do is bring up stuff. I can't have Derrick know where I am."

"Would he ever think of trying to come and find you?" David asked. Regina shook her head. "How could he? It's not like Storybrooke is a real town. I don't think he will ever show up here."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Regina was putting on her shoes for work when the doorbell rang. She sighed in annoyance as she quickly strapped the shoe. She rushed downstairs and opened the door. She smiled at seeing David.

She put her hands on her hips. "I'd be careful if I were you. People will talk," she said smirking. He walked in and turned around. "Let them," he said. He cupped her cheek drinking her in. "You are one beautiful woman."

She laughed. "Thank you and you are beautiful too." She stepped away from him. "Why are you here so early?" she asked as she gathered her things.

He came up from behind and pulled her close to his chest. "I've missed you." He kissed her shoulder. They had spent two weeks not really seeing each other because their jobs got a little hectic.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you too. I miss going to the stables during lunch."

"About the stables-

"You can't go," she said disappointed. "Sorry but work is getting a lot more hectic. For a small town, people have a lot of complaints."

"Try being mayor," she quipped. "How can I make it up to you?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "How about bringing a basket full of apples to my office?"

"That's all," he said. "And this," she said kissing him gently. He cupped her cheek and pulled her as close as possible. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"How did I do?" David asked. "Very well dear," she said removing herself from him. "You better get to work. This town can't run itself."

"With you in charge, never," he joked. She winked at him giving her approval of the statement. "What are your plans later on this evening?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she said. "Maybe we could meet at the stables later," he offered. "Or you can come to my office after work. Nobody will wonder why you are there."

"What time?" he asked. "8pm." He kissed her again. "I'll see you then."

Regina was in a good mood until she ran into Gold. "Your majesty. Someone is in a good mood." "And I don't want it ruined," she replied. "I wouldn't dream of doing that. I thought I remind since I'm here that Bae has Henry for the weekend."

The way her eyes narrowed and her lips formed into a frown told him that she didn't know. "Sorry, I thought the three of you were learning to co-parent."

She brushed past him. "Regina," he called out. She stopped and turned around. "I hope your day isn't ruined." She stomped off to her office.

She worked until her break and then went to the police station. David and Emma were in the middle of discussing a case when they heard Regina walk in.

"Regina," Emma said. "Ms. Swan," she said in a low voice. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Emma looked at her confused. "No," she said honestly confused. Regina rolled her eyes. "Is it true that Neal has Henry for the weekend?"

Emma sighed. She knew she forgot something. "Sorry Regina. I meant to tell you. It slipped my mind."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Slipped your mind," she muttered. "I thought we were supposed to be co-parenting."

"We are Regina. Neal and Henry want to spend time together." "I know that but Henry has riding lessons on the weekends."

"What's the big deal? It's one weekend," Emma argued. "You're trying to keep my son from me."

"Here we go," she thought. "I'm doing no such thing. Henry needs his father in his life."

"A man who you decided to keep in the dark. Henry was raised without a father and I did a good job."

"Regina, I'm not disputing that. Again, why are you so upset?" "I shouldn't have to hear your plans for Henry from his grandfather."

Emma looked at David. "The other one," Regina snapped. "You tell him before you tell me."

"Neal told him. Who cares if he knows? This isn't some scheme to punish you." "No, you know Henry loves riding and you're stopping him from doing what he loves. What are they going to do anyway?"

"Bond. They are going to bond," she said frustrated. "I want to know where there going," Regina said. "Fine. I'll tell you before the weekend comes."

"I want to know today. I need to make sure he won't take Henry anywhere dangerous." Emma rubbed her forehead. "He knows better than to do that. He won't hurt Henry."

"I don't care. He is responsible for my son and I don't trust him yet." "Why not?"

"He doesn't know how to take care of a child." "Not true. He's taken care of Henry for months when you weren't around. You don't get to judge my parenting skills."

"Excuse me for trying to keep my child safe," Regina said. "You know what, how dare you barge in here and try to make me feel guilty. It was one slip. Don't attack me to assuage your guilt."

"Emma, Regina" David said but his protest went unheard. "Guilty for what?" "You left him behind."

"Like you and Neal did for ten years. Now he has sudden interest in Henry." "Henry wants to be around Neal. It's not like he had a shining example in his own life before Neal. "As far as I was concerned, Henry didn't need a father. I was all he needed."

"Because you couldn't get over Daniel," she muttered. Regina froze. "What?" she sneered. "You heard me," Emma snapped not caring how hurt Regina was.

David intercepted before Regina could launch at Emma. He grabbed her by the arm and quickly went to the hallway. They went inside an interrogation room.

"Can you believe that? Clearly she gets her self righteousness from Snow." He ignored that. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "What's wrong is that they're deliberately keeping me from Henry." He spoke calmly. "No they aren't. Why are you really upset?"

"What if Henry doesn't want to spend time with me anymore? Our relationship is improving. I can't lose him," she admitted.

He sighed and sat in a chair. He motioned for her to sit. When she did, he spoke again. "First calm down and focus on what I'm about to say. One weekend with Neal doesn't destroy anything the two of you have. Henry has forgiven you. He loves you. It's his dad. I know it's scary to allow others in when it was just you and Henry."

"Why can't he just hang out with you?" He chuckled. "He does that already. Listen, don't do this. Hold on too tight. Henry doesn't want you or Emma fighting over him."

She sighed. "Will he be safe with Neal?" "Yes, I've seen him and he is learning to be a father. He's a good man and nothing like Gold."

"Good," she said. "Will you do me a favor and apologize? I'll make sure Emma apologizes." Regina sighed heavily as she got up from her seat. She stood in front of Emma's desk. She looked up.

"I'm sorry," Regina said. "I allowed my fear to take over." Emma nodded. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry about what I said about Daniel."

"Apology accepted," she said. Regina turned away and walked past David. She felt his hand brush against her arm thanking her. She politely smiled and headed for the door.

Emma glanced at David. "How did you get her to calm down and apologize no less?"

"I found out the real reason. She's afraid of losing him to you again and with Neal in the picture, her fear intensified."

Emma sighed. "David, that's not what I'm doing." "I know but she needed convincing." "Sorry you got caught in the middle." He shook his head dismissively. "No problem."

**_That night..._**

David came to Regina's office. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she responded. "I'm sorry for today. Gold told me and I was in a bad mood. I took it out on Emma."

"Everybody's okay," he said. "What are we going to do?" he asked. She pointed to the decorated table. "Spend time alone."

They ate dinner and talked about the rest of their day. Regina placed her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while.

Regina said, "I could get used to this." He chuckled. "So can I." She lifted up her head and he took the opportunity to kiss her. It quickly got heated and David pushed her on her back still kissing her.

He pulled up and Regina wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back down. A low moan escaped her throat as David moved to her neck.

She felt his hands roam over her body causing her to shiver. She whispered his name and he captured her lips once more. She wanted him but not in her office. She pushed him up. "Wait." He sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing but I want to do this right," she said sitting up. He nodded in understanding. "Okay," he said moving hair out of her face. He kissed her gently. "I want this to be right too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Snow noticed a change in David. He was different with her. In public, they were Mary Margaret and David. In private, she got the feeling that he rather be somewhere else. It was the small things that he didn't do anymore that alerted her that something was off.

He didn't try to keep her in bed in the morning. He didn't kiss her like he used. She felt that spark lacking recently. He only lighted up when he was with Emma and Henry. She decided to ask him what the deal was.z

"David," she called. He stopped drying dishes and turned to her. "Are you alright?" He chuckled confused. "Yes Snow. I'm not sick or anything."

"I know," she said softly. "I'm worried about you. I feel like we aren't on the same page anymore." He put the dry towel down. "Snow...

"We're different. You used to try and keep me in bed in the mornings. You don't touch me or kiss me the way you used to. I feel like we're roommates more than husband and wife. What happened to change us?"

He sighed. "I haven't been the same because-

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Henry yelled as he barged in. Snow turned to Henry. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Neal showed me how to sword fight." "It sounds like you had fun," Snow said. "I did." David looked at the door. "Where's Emma?"

"Talking to Neal. Something about talking to Regina about this weekend." Soon Emma came and shut the door. "Hi. Did Henry tell you about his crash crash in fencing?"

"Yes he did," Snow said. Emma smiled. "Henry go upstairs and start on your homework." He went upstairs.

"What's this about Neal and Regina?" Snow wondered. "Regina got bent out of shape after Gold told her about Henry's plans with Neal. I forgot to tell her and that led to an argument. We apologized to each other but I still sent Neal to talk to Regina."

"Oh," she said glancing at David wondering why he never said anything. "And she really accepted your apology."

"After David convinced her to," Emma replied. Snow nodded and glanced at her husband one more time. "So what were you two doing?"

"Nothing really," David said not wanting to go into anything.

That night Snow tried to talk to David again about them. "Can we finish our conversation now?"

"Sure," he said. "You were going to say something about you changing." He sighed. "I don't want to keep hurting you. This is all my fault," David said.

She tried to reach for him but he went out of her reach. "I can't do this anymore," he muttered. "Do what?" Snow questioned. "Keeping up this facade." She was about to ask him to explain but his phone buzzed. There was an emergency at someone's home. "I got to go. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up."

"I'll go with you," Snow offered. "That's alright. I can do this alone." He left their apartment. Snow watched him go feeling as if a storm was brewing.

Two days later Snow went to the station to see David during his lunch hour. She wondered where he could be. She called his phone but it went to voicemail. She walked out of the police station and went to look for him.

She went to Granny's diner but there was no sign of him. She thought about where he would go. She drove to the stables and stepped out of her vehicle. She looked around and she saw David and Regina out in the pasture.

They looked comfortable. Too comfortable for Snow. She watched as they tend to their own horses. She saw Regina laughing and she felt a pang in her heart. She hadn't heard Regina laugh so carefree since she saved her from the horse.

She noticed the look in her eyes and that is what made her heart constrict. Those eyes shown with so much love, romantic love. Those eyes had been reserved for Daniel. She noticed things got quiet.

David averted his eyes. "I almost told Snow about us. She's noticed my behavior has changed. I'm telling her tonight."

She placed a hand on his arms. "Are you going to be ok?" "I'll be fine. I want what I want." She hugged him and he held onto her. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too."

Snow quietly backed away. She drove back home. She dropped her purse on the table. Maybe they had just become good friends. That had to be it.

Snow began searching for anything that was unusual. She found nothing. She went to the closet and moved things around. A piece of paper fell on the floor and she picked it up. She sat on the bed and recognized the writing as Regina's.

She wondered why this would be here. She read the letter and gasped placing a hand over her mouth. She kept rereading the letter. The words burning in her mind. Regina loved her husband. He was the real reason she left Storybrooke.

She threw the letter to the side. Regina. She was the reason for his sudden change. He lied to her when he said Henry was the reason he wanted to go after her. He had spent months with Regina in California. He never really asked about her. Now she wondered exactly how David was able to wake Regina up. Her anger produced hot tears as she realized her marriage had crumbled.

David got home to an eerily quiet apartment. "Anybody home?" Snow walked out with fire in her eyes. "Snow?" he questioned.

She didn't say anything. She shoved the letter into his chest. "I thought you burned it because that is what Regina said to do."

"Snow, I can explain." She arched an eyebrow. "Regina loves you. She kissed you. That woman has taken everything. Has she taken you too?"

He stood there and closed his eyes. "Do you love her?" "Yes," he said. Snow felt like she'd been hit with a truck. He loved her. That answer was hard to swallow.

"She's the reason you've changed. You rather go off with her than stay with your family." "I'm sorry but I fell in love with her. We grew apart."

"You walked away. I was fine. She was out of our lives. You used Henry as an excuse! I don't even know who you are anymore."

He sighed. "I'm David. I still love you." She scoffed. "Yeah, that's comforting. Regina is your true love now. That's rich."

"How did you break Regina's curse?" He sighed. "I kissed her and she woke up." He could see the tears welling up.

"Get out," Snow said. "Get out!" she yelled. David tried to reach for her. "Please let me explain."

"No! You've done enough," Snow said. "Go!" she yelled. He sighed and walked out of the apartment.

He ended up at Regina's doorstep. He rang the doorbell and waited for her. "David," she said worried. The look in his eyes told her that Snow knew. She let him in and he stood in the foyer.

He was grieving for a love long gone. He felt relieved though. He wasn't burdened any longer. He looked at Regina and she held him. "It's okay. I know about losing a love." She pulled back and held his face in her hands. "We'll get through this." She kissed him on his forehead.

She held him until there were no more tears left to cry.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Emma came home to find her mother staring blankly at the wedding ring on her finger. "Mary Margaret," she called out hesitantly.

"You know, I thought rings were supposed to mean something. They were symbols of great love and declaration. Two people promise to commit to one another for the rest of their adult lives. Now, this ring is just a symbol of love gone wrong. I was a fool to believe in true love. Look what listening to Regina got me. I guess this makes us even. She listened to me and I end up getting Daniel killed. I took her words to heart and now I'm alone."

Emma was confused. She scanned the apartment. "Where is David?" "Gone. I kicked him out," she replied. "Why? You two had a fight."

Her eyes flickered up to her daughter. "You are the one thing we did right. Everything else just seems like a memory. A very distant memory."

Emma sat next to Snow. "What happened? Surely, this will blow over." She scoffed. "Not likely. Your father decided that I was no longer what he wanted. He's with Regina now." Emma snorted. "Stop joking."

Snow's face got angrier. Emma leaned back in her seat. "You're not joking." Snow pulled out Regina's letter from her pocket. "Read it and see for yourself."

Emma's eyes widen as she read the letter. "She fell in love with him," she whispered. "David is the real reason she left. At least she had the common decency to give us a chance. But what did David do? Sprinted after her like some lost puppy looking for its owner," Snow said.

"But he went after her for Henry," Emma argued. "Maybe but he went after Regina because somewhere down the line he wanted her. He fell in love with Regina."

Emma shook her head. "What about true love and all?" Snow got up from the table. "True love. That doesn't apply to me at least."

"Mary Margaret-

"Emma, your father made his choice. I must make mine. I have to let him go." She headed for bed. "You're just going to let Regina win," Emma said.

"I don't care," she said and climbed into bed. Emma reread Regina's letter anger taking over. Tomorrow she was going to deal with Regina.

Regina stared at David's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful next to her. She lightly touched his face and kissed his forehead. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. She slipped out of bed and took a shower.

After coming out of the bathroom, she glanced over at David who was still sleeping. She cracked a smile and quietly got dressed and went downstairs. She put on a pot of coffee and waited.

She heard the doorbell ring and quickly answered it. She saw Emma standing there. Her first thought was that something was wrong with Henry.

"Is Henry okay?" she asked. Emma narrowed her eyes. "Like you care." Regina took a step back. "What is the matter with you?"

"You. I know what you did to David," Emma shot back. "Ms. Swan, I don't have time for games."

"You just destroyed my family. Mary Margaret is devastated by what you two did," Emma said harshly. She saw remorse in Regina's eyes. "I'm truly sorry for hurting Snow. However, we are sticking with our decision."

"Did you even think about Henry? Apparently, you didn't. How do you think he's going to react to all of this?"

"David and I will tell him together. I know how to handle my son." "This is going to break him. How could you be so selfish? I guess I shouldn't expect any different. You have to take everything that doesn't belong to you. You are one manipulative little-

"I would watch my words carefully Ms. Swan. For your information, I'm the one who tried to walk away from this situation. You may not like it but I don't care. I'm with David now."

Emma shook her head. "You know I thought you changed. I thought you were trying to be better for Henry. Instead, this is what you do. I'll be an idiot to let my son go anywhere near you."

Regina's eyes widen. "You can't do that." "Watch me." She started to walk away but Regina grabbed her arm. "No you can't. My name is on every legal document. In the eyes of the law, I'm his mother. You signed off on a closed adoption. I could have you in jail for kidnapping."

"I could press charges for attempted murder. Now let go of me," she said jerking her arm away.

David heard voices downstairs and saw Regina and Emma at the door. He opened the door wider. "Emma," he said.

"So this is who you want," she said venomously. "I can explain," David said. "No need. Mary Margaret told me what I needed to know." She focused her gaze on Regina. "You are going to pay for this."

"Emma please," David said. "There's no need for threats." Emma looked between the two and sighed. "You lied to us. I don't think I can ever forgive you," she said directing her statement to David.

Regina spoke, "You can blame me but don't alienate your father." "I do blame you," she said stepping forward but David pushed Regina behind him. "Go home," David said sternly.

They watched her go and David closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry for that," he said. "Don't be. We knew this would happen. She said she wouldn't let Henry come near me."

"I'm not going to let that happen," he replied. "This is starting to be an awesome day," he joked. She snorted. "Yeah, it is. I need to get ready for work." She went to the den and grabbed her briefcase.

David watched her as she walked up to him. "You're not going to lose us. I know that's one of your biggest fears but it isn't going to happen."

She nodded her head and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." "Lunch at the stables," he called out. She smiled. "You bring food this time." He heard her walk out the door.

Regina got to her office to find Snow standing in front of her desk._ "Where's my secretary when I need her?" _she thought.

"Snow," she greeted. "Regina," she said. Regina walked to her desk. She looked to the left of her and saw suitcases there. "What are these?"

"David's belongings. I assume he went to your place last night. You can tell him not to bother coming back to the apartment."

"Fine," she said. Silence filled the room but Regina knew Snow was getting ready to unleash her anger.

"How could you?" Snow asked. "It's not like I meant to fall in love," Regina argued. "Like that matters. I took away Daniel so you take away David."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Daniel is never coming back no thanks to you. Meeting you changed me. I was happy."

"And so was I until you decided to disappear," Snow shot back. "You hate me that much." Regina sighed. "I stopped hating you Snow."

"Really because I don't think so. You finally destroyed my happy ending." Regina thought about that. Maybe if she had snagged David years ago in the Enchanted Forest or even during the curse, she would feel satisfied. Now, she felt bad for hurting Snow. Maybe she was being selfish. She tried to walk away and this ended up being the result.

"Look, I told him not to find me," Regina said. "Obviously, he never gives up."

"I knew something was going on. It was always for Henry's sake. Why did you come back?" Snow questioned.

"David and Henry. I couldn't stay out there any longer knowing who I was, what I was. He convinced me to come back."

"You didn't have to go with him. I finally had you out of our lives yet you were always there. You have a knack for causing pain."

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say." Snow scoffed. "If you were really sorry, you would have walked away for good."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not going anywhere. Sooner or later, you along with everybody else will have to accept this," Regina said. "Now please go. I have work to do."

Snow left and Regina plopped into her seat. She was watching the clock waiting for lunch to arrive.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Regina was in the kitchen preparing for her night with Henry. David managed to calm Emma down and changed her mind about Henry visiting her. She was cooking spaghetti and meatballs.

She hoped Henry wouldn't reject her. She heard the door open and she walked out of the kitchen. Henry saw her approach and he hugged her. She smiled as she held him.

She pushed him back a little. "Did you have a good time with Neal?" "Yeah. It was cool," he replied. "That's good," Regina said. "What did you do?"

"Guy stuff," he said. Regina chuckled. She knew she wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

David shut the door. Henry turned around. "Are you staying with us for dinner?"

"Yeah buddy. What's for dinner?" David asked. "Spaghetti and meatballs," she answered.

"Henry, go wash up for dinner," David said. Regina watched him go up the stairs. "Are you ok?" he asked running his hand up and down her arm.

"Nervous," she responded. David stepped back when they heard Henry come down the stairs.

They ate dinner and watched tv for a while. David and Regina looked at each other and figured it was time to tell the truth.

"Henry," Regina said. "Your grandfather and I need to tell you something. It's very important."

Henry gave Regina his full attention. She took his hands in hers. "Baby, things have been changing around here. Um, David and I have become good friends. You see, after he found me, I got to know him all over again. In the process, I became fond of him. I fell in love with David."

He looked at her confused. "I don't understand. How could you fall in love with him?"

"Before I lost my memories, I allowed myself to develop feelings for him." Henry searched her eyes. She was telling the truth. "Is that why you left? You left to keep the family together," he said.

"Yes." He turned to David. "Do you love my mom? Don't you love Mary Margaret?"

"I will always love Snow but we are no longer fit. I am in love with Regina." He averted his eyes. "What about true love? I thought Snow White and Prince Charming were supposed to stay together."

"Things have changed. I know this is hard to understand. Nevertheless, we are still family. Our main concern is you."

"Will I have to choose?" Henry asked. "Choose what?" Regina asked. "Between families."

Regina turned his head toward her. "No. There is no competition. We all love you Henry."

"May I be excused?" Henry asked. "Sure," Regina said. Regina sighed not knowing exactly how Henry felt.

David kissed the top of her head. "I'll talk to him alone." Regina shook her head. "I'm not sure what to think. I thought he would yell and storm off."

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

Henry sat on the edge of the bed. This wasn't right. His mom wasn't supposed to end up with his grandfather. How could he be happy for her knowing Emma and Mary Margaret were hurting?

He hadn't seen his mom look like that since that day in the stables with Daniel. As far as he knew, his mom didn't do any magic to make David love her.

David knocked on Henry's door and walked in. "Can we talk?"

"Sure I guess," he replied shrugging his shoulders. David sat next to him. "I know this is confusing," David said.

"It is. I thought once grandma and mom came back, things would be okay," Henry said.

"This was all me. Your mom tried to fight her feelings but I got her to remember. I love her Henry. I also brought her back for you because I knew you needed her."

"Yeah but I told you not to find her," Henry argued. "I'm glad she's back though. I did miss her. And she's a way better cook."

David chuckled. "Are you going to be okay with this?" Henry asked, "Are you happy?"

"I am," David answered. Henry nodded in understanding. He got up and went downstairs. "Mom," he called.

Regina looked at her son with hope in her eyes. "Yes sweetheart."

"Are you happy with David? Like really happy," Henry questioned. "Yes, I am," she said with conviction.

Her eyes made his heart swell. She was happy and there was no malice behind her words. It would take getting used to but he could accept it.

"Okay," he said. He hugged Regina tight. "I love you mom." She smiled kissing his temple. "I love you too my sweet boy."

She let go of him. "Are you ok with us?" "Yeah. I want you to be happy."

David smiled and had tears in his eyes. Eventually, they put him to bed. Regina sat on her bed grateful for Henry's understanding.

"Hey," David said. She looked up and smiled. "You were right," Regina said. "I'm glad Henry doesn't hate me."

"He could never hate you," he said. He laid on the bed and Regina sat between his legs. They intertwined their fingers. "You have no idea how happy I am," Regina said.

He chuckled. "I think I have a pretty good idea." He tilted her head up and kissed her passionately.

Regina turned her body and straddled his waist. He held her and looked up at her. "Are you sure Regina?"

She kissed him and whispered, "Yes."

End note: I'm not great at writing love scenes so I'm leaving what happened afterwards up to your imaginations.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

David woke up pressed against Regina's back. He smiled thinking about the night before. He ran his fingers up and down her arm. He pressed a kiss on her neck waking her up. She turned to face him and a huge smile plastered her face.

David cupped her face and kissed her. "Good morning," he said. "Good morning," she replied. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Great. Like I'm on top of the world right now," she answered.

"How about you?"

"Happy. You make me happy," he replied. She leaned forward and kissed him. "You're so cute my dear."

She got out of bed and David watched her put on a robe. "Do you really have to get out of bed right now?"

"Yes because my son will want breakfast when he wakes up," she said laughing. "Right. Or we can take him out for breakfast."

Regina shook her head no. "I want to." He got out of bed and came behind her. He kissed her neck and collarbone. A low moan escaped her throat at his touch.

"David, you're distracting me." He smirked. "That's the point," he said. She managed to pull away from him. "I'm taking a shower," she announced and walked inside her bathroom.

Regina heard the door open and smirked. She felt his hands over hers as he took the soap out of her hands. "Let me," he said washing her body. She did the same for him.

Their level of trust and vulnerability was apparent to the other. It felt right to be in this moment. Nothing could ruin it for them.

They got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Regina started on breakfast. David couldn't help but stare. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm not allowed to look at you anymore," he joked. "Well yes. You're staring at me." "Maybe I like to stare at beautiful things." She chuckled and went back to cooking breakfast.

Henry came down just as Regina and David were setting the table. He looked at them before announcing his presence. They looked like they had been a couple for years. He noticed how calm and happy his mother was.

He cleared his throat alerting them that he was there. "Good morning Henry," Regina said.

"Morning mom," he stated. "Morning David," he continued. David said good morning back. They ate breakfast and Regina saw that it was almost time for him to get to school.

"Henry, get your backpack. Time to leave for school," Regina said. Henry got his things. "You go, I'll clean up," David offered.

"Alright," she said kissing him quickly. "Oh, I'll have to work through lunch. I have meetings."

"I can go to Granny's. See you later," David replied. Regina took Henry to school.

After dropping him off, Regina made it to her office. She worked on preparing for her meeting when Gold entered the office.

"Gold, I'm busy," she said. He ignored her comment and sat in the chair across from her. "Are you hard of hearing? I'm busy," Regina said.

"Just wanted to see how things were going for you and the prince," Gold said. Regina rolled her eyes. "You don't care."

"For Henry I do. How did he take the news?"

"My son is fine," Regina said. "It seems Henry has a better understanding than his mother," Gold said.

Regina stopped writing. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Word travels fast dearie. It seems you and Ms. Swan had an argument yesterday morning. Also, Snow is not a happy woman right now. True to form, it also appears her friend Ruby can't stop talking about you. Rumors fly quickly with added tales attached to them."

"I've already apologized to Snow and Emma. However they choose to react, is their business. Henry is my concern."

"Aren't we confident in love?" Gold observed. "Why are you here? Don't you have a business to run?"

"I do but I came to check on you," he said. "How uncharacteristically sweet of you. I'm fine," Regina said. "True love always finds a way to bring people together. I would hate if anything were to happen."

She stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying?"

"Watch your back, your majesty. This is a friendly reminder. You hurt the town's beloved Snow."

She sighed. "Do you have to ruin everything?" "On the contrary, I have a feeling that you are in for a wild ride. Have a good day and Regina, I do hope you have what you want."

No sooner than he left, Regina's phone rang. She picked it up and Derrick's number flashed on her screen. She looked between her phone and the door Gold walked out of.

There's no way Gold could have known about Derrick or Brittany. She saw a voicemail message pop up but she deleted it. "He's out of your life Regina. He's better off," she said to herself.

She spent the rest of the morning blocking out Gold's words. She was happy and she had what she wanted.

David walked into Granny's during lunch. As soon as he entered, silence descended over the diner. Then he heard the slight rumblings as he walked up to the counter.

Ruby sent him a glare. He sighed, "You know." She nodded. "And everybody else does too. How could you do this to Snow?"

He didn't want to explain himself right now. He knew the minute he tried, Ruby would only raise her voice and they'd get into an argument.

"All I want is a sandwich and then I'll leave," he said. He ordered and Ruby came back with his lunch. He paid and walked out.

On the way to his car, he literally bumped into Snow. "I'm so sorry," Snow said to the person. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it was David.

"David," she deadpanned. "Snow," he said softly. She forced herself to be strong in his presence. "How did things go with Henry?"

"Things went well," he said. Snow nodded. "Where's Regina?"

"At work," he stated. "I'm surprised you two aren't at the stables during this hour," Snow said. He blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I saw you there together the day I found that stupid letter," she replied. "Snow, I really am sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I need to go." She brushed past him and went inside the diner. He got in his car and drove off.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Chapter is short.

Chapter 24

Emma sat in the apartment with the letter in her hand. None of this was right. Her parents were supposed to be the epitome of true love. Snow White and Prince Charming were supposed to live happily ever after. So how did things get shot to pieces?

All her life she dreamed of what her parents would be like. She used to think they gave her up for her own good and they would come looking for her. Then reality set in and her innocence and naïveté slowly chipped away. She had only real one conclusion: she had been dumped on the side of the road all alone. She had no real family.

Now, she was practically in the same situation. Her parents were splitting up and she didn't want that. Perhaps it was that childhood dream of hers to stay in a loving, two parent home. She had a mom who would bake cookies and a dad who protected her. She sighed dropping the letter on the table.

Snow walked in. "Emma, what are you doing?" Emma turned around. "You're being ridiculous." Snow arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I don't understand you. You let Regina just take whatever you had and rip it to shreds. You two fought her for years and you're just giving up."

Snow sighed. "You can't fight unless the other person is willing to fight with you. I'm trying to deal with this and so do you. He's still your father. I know he loves you and Henry."

"And you," Emma added. "Maybe but not the way he used to. We have to move on," Snow said hoping her daughter would drop the subject.

"Maybe I can convince David-

"No. I don't want you to guilt trip him anymore than I, or you, or anyone else in this town has. I'm not a charity case. If he wants to come back, maybe we can work things out but don't twist his arm. It won't work."

"Alright," Emma said. "I'll let it go." Snow sighed. "Thank you and it's almost time for you to pick Henry up from school."

Emma looked at her watch and grabbed her jacket. She looked at her mother once more before heading out.

Emma waited for Henry at the bus stop. She saw him get off and walk towards her. "Hey kid, how was school?"

"It was fine," he replied. They got in the car. Emma glanced over. "Henry, how do you feel about Regina and David?"

He groaned inwardly. He bit his lip trying to think of the correct thing to say. "It's...it's a little weird at first but they're happy. Mom is happy. I know you and Snow are hurting. I just don't want to choose where my loyalties lie."

Emma nodded and sighed. "You don't have to choose. We are all concerned."

"I know but please don't start any fights with her. Not like you did the other day." Emma sighed in annoyance. "How?"

"Rumors," he replied. "I won't say anything," she promised. "Thanks," he said. "Are you still taking me to my riding lesson tomorrow?"

"I am," Emma said. She hoped she could stomach seeing them together at the stables. "God, help me," she thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Regina and David arrived at the stables before Henry and Emma. They guided their horses out of their stalls.

Regina wasn't totally focused due to the fact that Derrick called. It didn't help that Gold's words kept roaring back:_ "I do hope you have what you want."_ She sighed to herself. She had to focus on her son's riding lesson.

David looked at her troubled. He knew something was bothering her. "Regina," he called out. She turned to him and gave a weak smile. He said her name more firmly wanting an explanation for her behavior.

"I'm fine David," she said. He shook his head. "You're normally talking my ear off about our lessons with Henry. Today you are too quiet." She smirked. "All of the sudden you know me."

"Yes I do," he said smirking back. "Gold. He just said some things that got underneath my skin." "What things?"

"How I needed to watch my back. I hurt the town's beloved Snow," she replied. A frown appeared on his face. "I can go talk to him," he offered. "No. All he will do is get you riled up and it's not worth it."

"It is to me. I'm not going to let anyone make us feel guilty for our decision," he said firmly. "I'm not feeling guilty David. I knew what I was doing when we got involved. I would prefer if Gold just kept his distance but I know that won't happen because he's Henry grandfather," she stated her voice containing a hint of annoyance as she said those words.

He chuckled. "I don't like it either but he's family." Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about him anymore." She looked at her watch. "They should be here in a few. Do you think Emma will want to learn how to ride?" she asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm trying to extend the olive branch here. She can't hate you forever."

"Nor you," he added. "I think she can but I'll be cordial since she's your daughter." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

They heard a car pull up and Regina and David walked out with the horses. Regina laughed softly as Henry jumped out the car before Emma had a chance to park.

Henry practically sprinted to Regina. "Slow down Henry," she lightheartedly reprimanded. "Somebody is ready," she continued.

"I've been waiting all week for this," he said. Regina chuckled. "Go with David." He did and Regina walked toward Emma. Emma took on a defensive stance which Regina immediately took note of. "I'm not trying to start anything. I just wanted to know if you would like to ride with us."

Emma sighed. "Thanks but I'm fine on the ground." Regina offered a tight smile. "I know you're still angry at me and that's fine. As far as your father is concerned, be nicer to him. You only get one sometimes. He loves you and I know you love him. Just enjoy him while he's here. We all don't get that chance."

Regina went back in the other direction. Emma rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming on. She was right of course. Her father wasn't going anywhere. "Be cordial. For David and Henry," she whispered to herself.

She went out to the pasture and stood next to David at the gate. They watched in silence as Regina worked with Henry. "She's good at teaching him," Emma said. David smiled. "She really is," he readily agreed.

More silence enveloped for a while. "I'm sorry for going off on the both of you that morning. It's just-

"Just what?" he asked. She kept looking straight ahead. "It's silly," she said not really prepared to let her father know how she was feeling.

He touched her hand. "You can tell me." She huffed. "I had my dream come true in a way. You and Mary Margaret were together and I finally had parents who loved and wanted to protect me. Now all that turned into dust."

His eyes softened at her confession. "Your mom and I love you. That fact didn't change." She looked at him. "I have to ask this. Is there any chance this is just a phase? Are you sure yore not going through some mid-life crisis?"

"No and no. Do I regret the way I hurt you all? Yes but my heart changed," he said. She nodded and faced the front of again. "Regina. Why her? You couldn't have chosen Ruby. I think that would have been an easier pill to swallow."

"The Regina I saw was the woman who needed love in her life. She was the woman who let me in and we couldn't shake each other. I didn't let her get away. That person is not the Evil Queen or the stubborn mayor. She's just Regina. Ruby is my friend after all."

Emma just listened to the tone in David's voice. She knew he was sincere and filled with so much conviction. She still hated the fact that they were together. There wasn't anything she could do to stop this.

Regina glanced over to see Emma and David standing at the gate. She waved more so to David who waved back. Regina turned around and faced Henry again. "Now remember what I told you about jumping."

"Yes mom," he said anxiously. "Ok," she said forcing herself not to freak out a little. "I'm right here," she said. He gave one of those 'mom, it's okay' looks. She stood back and watched him gallop off.

To her amazement, he jumped over the rails beautifully. She was brought back to the moment when her father greeted and congratulated her on her accomplishment. She shook her head as Henry approached her. "I did it," he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Yes you did my dear. Come and let's put him back into his stall." Regina got on her own horse and they trotted back.

Emma and David met them inside. After Henry got off, he approached Emma. "Did you see me?"

Emma chuckled. "I did kid. You're a natural." "Of course he is dear," Regina said playfully. Emma flickered her eyes to her and smirked. "Since David over here can ride, it must be in the genes."

"Play nice children," David cut in. "We are dear," Regina said putting her horse into the stall.

"Emma, aren't you going to ride?" Henry asked. "Maybe another time." He shrugged his shoulders. "Grandpa, you think mom will ride a horse?"

"I think we can convince her," he said. "Not today you won't," she said defiantly. David rolled his eyes. "Next time, you're going up there."

"Guys, I'm hungry," Henry announced. Regina grabbed him by the shoulders. "Here or Granny's for lunch," she questioned. "Here," he said. "Very well, blankets are in the car," Regina said. Henry and Regina walked to the car while David motioned for Emma to follow him.

They went to the little office and grabbed lunch out of the refrigerator. Emma shook her head in disbelief. The refrigerator was piled with food. "What did Regina do? Cook for an entire army."

"How do you know I didn't cook it?" David asked. "Did you?" He shook his head no. She snorted. They grabbed some sandwiches and drinks.

Regina and Henry were waiting for them. Regina checked her phone but she hadn't received any calls all day. She could relax a little more.

After they ate, Henry went with Regina and David. Emma noticed Regina left her cell phone. By the time she got the entrance they were gone. Emma slightly jumped when it rang.

She noticed it read Derrick Matthews. _"Who could this be?"_ she thought. She debated for a quick second to answer it. "Hello," Emma said.

"Regina?" he asked. "No...this is Emma. Regina's friend. She accidentally left her phone behind. Who are you?"

"I'm Derrick. Regina's...friend," he said dejectedly. Emma's eyes widen. The way he said friend told her they were more than that. She sighed inwardly. She had someone when she was gone and she still went after David.

"Emma, is there anyway I can talk to her? I've been trying to reach her for weeks. I really need to see her."

The wheels were turning in Emma's head. "I'm sure Regina would love that. She's been busy so she hasn't had time to do anything really. Do you know where we are?"

"Um, our friend Sheila mentioned a Storybrooke. I assume that's where Regina is. I can't find an airport though that flies into the city."

"Yeah, it's a small town. Tell you what, I can tell you how to get here." She told him and he sounded so grateful. Whoever this guy was seemed to be in love with her. Emma deduced that Regina was in love with him.

"I'll see you later. I'll give you my phone number. I want to surprise Regina. Call me on my cell."

After giving Derrick her number, they hung up. Emma shook her head in disbelief. _"She would do this. She'd tear people's lives apart for her own selfishness,"_ she thought.

Emma got in her car and looked at Regina's phone. She deleted her incoming calls and drove to Regina's.

"David, have you seen my phone?" He came out of the living room. "No. Did you check the car?"

"I did. I must have left it at the stables," she said. "I'll be back," she continued. As she walked to her front door, the doorbell rang. She opened it. Emma held out her phone. "You left this. I was going to give it to you then but you all left already."

Regina took it. "Thank you." Emma nodded and left. Regina closed the door to see David standing in the foyer. "Looks like I don't have to go back after all."

Derrick was trying to calm himself. He would finally have the chance to fight for Regina and get her back. He called Brittany downstairs. She came down and he put her on her lap. "Would you like to see Regina?"

Brittany's face lit up. He smiled at seeing her happiness explode. "Daddy is going to buy some tickets and we will leave tomorrow. Brittany kissed her father on the cheek and quickly got off his lap to run upstairs.

Derrick looked online and found tickets to the closet city he could think of. He went upstairs to pack his and Brittany's thins.

**_The next evening..._**

Derrick looked in the backseat to see Brittany sleeping. He pulled out his cell and pulled over. He called Emma.

"Hello," she said. "Emma, it's Derrick. I'm following your directions. I'm in the middle of some trees."

"Just keep going. I'll meet you at the town entrance," she said and hung up. She slipped out quietly and went to her car.

Derrick drove until he saw the sign Welcome to Storybrooke. "This must be a small town," he muttered. He crossed the town line and saw a yellow car approach.

He stopped and parked. He got out and Emma approached him. "Derrick," she said. "Yes, you must be Emma." They shook hands. Emma saw Brittany in the back seat. "My daughter," he said. "She's just as excited to see Regina."

Emma smiled. "Regina will be surprised. I'll take you to the motel." He nodded and got back in his car and followed her.

After checking in, Emma made sure they were comfortable. "Have a good night Derrick."

"Good night Emma and thank you." Emma shook her head. "No, thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Over 100 reviews! That's awesome and I appreciate all the feedback. I've never gotten that many reviews before. Thanks for reading and continuing to read. Please keep reviewing. Now on to the story.

Chapter 26

Derrick and Brittany walked around town trying to acclimate themselves with it. Derrick couldn't help but notice the strange looks he was getting. It was as if they'd never seen visitors come to town.

He shook it off and went into Granny's diner. Ruby was stunned to see a man and a little girl come in. She didn't recognize them from the Enchanted Forest. Then again, Whale was here so maybe they came from another land.

Ruby greeted them as they sat at the counter. She handed them menus. "What do you recommend for breakfast?" Derrick asked. "Pancakes," she replied. "I want pancakes," Brittany piped up making both adults laugh.

"Pancakes for her and coffee for me," he said. Ruby put in the order and walked back out. "I don't think I've seen you two before," she said curiously.

"Yes, I'm here to visit Regina," he said. He heard Leroy's voice beside him. "What? That witch did something to you too. Whatever it is, I hope she gets what's coming to her."

"Leroy," Ruby reprimanded. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something. Derrick looked at Ruby confused. "Um, Regina is probably at work right about. Being mayor is an all day thing," Ruby said.

He blinked. Mayor? How did she become mayor? When did she become mayor? She hadn't been gone that long.

Ruby heard Granny yelling in the kitchen. "I'll get your orders." Once they finished, Derrick paid and went to where Ruby said Regina's office was. He was shocked to say the least. "_Maybe her family is really important in this town,"_ he thought.

He saw the secretary at her desk. "May I help you?" she asked. "My daughter and I are here to see Regina Mills."

"What's your name?" she asked checking the books. "Derrick and Brittany Matthews. However, I'm a guest of Emma's. Do you know her?"

"The Sheriff. Go on in. The mayor will be in any moment." They walked in and Derrick just stared at the decorum. It screamed Regina but it also screamed royalty. He sat on the couch waiting for her.

Regina had woken up not expecting that her worlds were going to collide today. She spent the morning with Henry and dropping him off at school. She was happy their relationship was improving. She was happy with David and they were steadily becoming a more solid family. Just the three of them.

She walked into the foyer and greeted her secretary. "Madame Mayor, you have a visitor. Emma-

"Of course Ms. Swan would allow herself into my office. Patricia, I can handle it." Regina walked off before her secretary could stop her.

She creaked the door open and Derrick and Brittany were already on their feet. Regina opened the door and went to close it. "I'm sorry Ms. Swan for making you wait," she started not seeing them. She turned around to feel a pair of little arms plow into her. She stiffened. Those arms only meant...

"Hello Miss Regina," Brittany beamed. Regina forced herself to look down and give her a smile. Although she was freaking out on the inside. Her mind was racing.

"Hello Regina," Derrick said now standing a few feet in front of her. "Der-Derrick," she choked out. She wasn't understanding how they crossed the town line. She didn't understand how her nightmare was coming true.

"Miss Regina, did you miss us?" Brittany asked in that cute voice Regina missed. Regina pushed Brittany back a little and crouched down. She was thankful she wore a pants suit.

"I did. Sweetheart, I need to talk to your daddy alone. You want to color or something," she said. Brittany nodded. Regina stood up and grabbed her hand. They walked out and Patricia could see anger flowing through Regina's eyes.

"Madame Mayor, I tried-

Regina held up her hand. "Do we have any coloring books anywhere?" "No," she replied. "Ok. Then draw pictures with Brittany." Patricia nodded. "Like what?" she blurted.

"Use your imagination," she said trying to keep her voice from hardening. "Brittany, Patricia is going to keep you company for a while. Be a good girl for me." Brittany nodded and sat by Patricia. Regina left when she saw Brittany settling in.

She turned around and braced herself before opening the door. "Regina, it's good to see you."

"How did you get here?" she asked. "You're friend Emma," he replied. Her eyes widen. How? When? "I called you the other day and she answered. She told me how to find this place. I've been trying to reach you."

"I've purposely avoided your calls. Didn't you get the hint? I had no desire to speak with you," she snapped. "I left because I needed to."

"For reasons I'm not sure about. All I know is that the woman I love, the woman who I planned on marrying left and I didn't put up much of a fight." He stepped closer but she took a step back. "I gave up on you too easily and I regret it. You know how hard it was for me to love someone else after Elizabeth. I love you and I'm not giving up on us."

He saw her eyes falter for a second before her walls went up. "I'm sorry Derrick but you wasted a trip. I'm fine and you are better off finding a sweet girl like Elizabeth. Someone that Brittany can be comfortable around. Go home and take care of your patients. California is where you belong."

"And so do you. And I can decide who I want to be with. Regina, whatever you think you're protecting me from is worth you walking away, it's not. I'm a strong man. I can handle whatever you throw at me. I survived a lot in my lifetime."

_"Not my past,"_ she thought. "Derrick, go home. Take Brittany and never look back." He shook his head no. "I'm not budging. I'm staying here for however long it takes."

She tilted her head to the side. "Brittany needs to be in school." "I've talked to her teachers," he retorted. She pursed her lips. "What about your patients? You can't-

"Already been temporarily assigned to other doctors. Regina, I'm dead serious. I'm not going anywhere. I've waited this long for you. I'm willing to wait even more."

Regina closed her eyes. No, this was not her life right now. "I'm telling you that you need to go. Life in Storybrooke is not the same in California. You'll find it boring," she lied on the last part.

"I've never experienced small town life before Madame Mayor," he shot back. "How did you go from a project manager to mayor?"

She resisted the urge to clench her fists. This was the exact reason she did not want them here. She would have to explain everything. He would see her for the person she was and possibly still is.

"Things change," she said vaguely. "Tell me about it then. I'm not going anywhere," he said. "Yes you are. I have some business to intend to and I've indulged you long enough. Go and start taking the next flight home," she said harshly.

To her annoyance, he just smirked. Derrick wasn't buying her act. That slight falter in her eyes told him that he had a chance. He walked up to her and she tried to back away further but he held her. He caressed her face.

"No matter how hard you try to push, it's not going to work. I meant what I said. I love you and I'm going to fight for you." He kissed her cheek softly making Regina remember all the times they'd kissed before.

He backed away and walked to the door. "Have a good day Regina." She inhaled sharply after the door closed. She stiffened again when Brittany barged in. "Miss Regina, I made this for you." Regina's eyes filled with so much love for this girl. She didn't notice Derrick standing in the doorway. He had to smile at how Brittany was able to move her.

Regina took the picture. It was a picture of her and Brittany as stick figures riding on the horse. "Thank you," she said. "Can we ride one day?" she asked. Regina didn't know how to dodge the question.

"Brittany, we have to go," her father stated. Brittany hugged Regina again. "I love you." Brittany walked off and Derrick closed the door. Regina stood there clutching the picture. "I love you too my sweet girl," she whispered.

Regina walked behind her desk and put the picture down. She sat down in her chair. This had to be another joke on her. The universe was punishing her. First Daniel and now this. Was this the world's way of letting her know she couldn't have it all? She was bound to fight all the time.

She glanced at the picture once more before putting it in her desk. She rubbed her forehead. Derrick, her Derrick was in Storybrooke because of that brat Emma. Anger set in and she looked at her watch. It was going on 9am. She headed to the Sheriff's office. She was going to kill that girl.

David noticed his daughter's cheerfulness. She wondered why she was so happy. "Emma, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing really," she said. They heard Regina coming before they saw her. David greeted her but she focused on Emma. "Ms. Swan," Regina stated. Emma looked at her smugly which just pissed Regina off more.

"Where do you get off?" Regina yelled. "You got your surprise," Emma shot back. "Surprise? You have no idea what you've done. I guess this is just your childish way of revenge. You blame me for ruining a relationship so you try to ruin mine."

"I only did what needed to be done," Emma said. "You're an idiot. They know nothing about this town. They have no clue what this town is. How could you bring them here?" Regina asked her voice rising.

"Why couldn't you stay gone? We were fine without you. Nobody wants you here except for my father. Why don't you do yourself a favor and run back to those two you left behind?"

Regina could feel her magic coursing and she had half a mind to knock Emma backwards and choke her until she passed out.

"What's going on?" David asked. Regina looked at David. "Your daughter brought Derrick and Brittany to Storybrooke." His eyes locked on Emma. "You did what?"

Emma huffed. "The man wanted to see Regina so I made it happen." David groaned in frustration. "Why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons," Emma replied. "Your reasons don't matter. You need to get them to leave," Regina cut in.

"You want them gone. You do it," Emma said. "I've tried but he won't listen to me."

"Why would he stay?" David asked. She glanced at him. "You know the answer to that," Regina replied. She turned to Emma. "This isn't over."

Regina walked out of the police station. "Emma, what have you done? Don't you know the risks?" David questioned.

"Of course I do but I want my family back. That man clearly is still in love with Regina and he needs to know what kind of woman he's trying to hitch himself to. Regina can have her own family."

"Emma, I told you-

"I know what you said. David, I'm not buying this I suddenly love Regina and we're going to be together forever crap. Mary Margaret has always been your true love. You were married to Kathryn and even under a curse, you and Mary Margaret managed to get back what you had. Regina can sort out her own love life."

David clenched his fists. "Don't you realize the number of people you're hurting?" She looked at him. "Just like you hurt so many people, especially my mother. I don't regret bringing him here."

Derrick walked around town some more with Brittany and ran into a woman with groceries. "I'm sorry miss," he said.

Snow looked at him curiously. "Um, thank you. I haven't seen you here before." He smiled. "Well, I'm visiting a friend, Regina. Her friend, Emma, told me how to get here. Do you know Emma?"

She politely nodded knowing something was off. Regina, Emma and friend didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Yes. Emma is my...friend. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard by the way" she said. "Forgive me. I'm Derrick Matthews and this is my daughter Brittany." Snow smiled at the little girl."You have a lovely girl," she complimented. "Thank you," he said. He decided to leave her be since she had groceries in her hand. "We shouldn't keep you. We should get back to the motel."

Snow smiled weakly. "I'll see you around." Snow sighed. She knew her daughter had a hand in whatever this was.

Regina barged into Gold's shop. "Gold!" she shouted. "Your majesty," he addressed as he came out the back room. She never hated that title so much in her life than right now. "Don't call me that. I need your help."

"Something to do with that man and his daughter. His arrival has certainly created a shock amongst the townspeople and by the looks of it, you as well."

"I need them gone," she said. "What's your preference? Poison, memory loss, the options are endless," he said.

Regina coiled. "Are you insane? I won't use magic on them. Can't you do something?"

"No," he said. Regina arched an eyebrow. "Why do I even come to you for anything?" "I'm the only one who will put up with you," he said. "The choice is yours dearie. You got yourself into this quandary, figure out a way to get yourself out. Just make the right choice."

**That evening...**

Snow waited for Emma to come home. When she did, Snow asked her to sit. "Emma, what did you do?"

"What?" she asked. "Don't be coy. You brought that man Derrick and his daughter to Storybrooke. You could risk everything."

"I'm not risking anything. All I did was help a man in love." Snow sighed. "I know what you're doing. You think with Derrick being here, David is going to run in my direction. I told you that I'm not fighting. David doesn't want us. It's time you accept it."

"Mary Margaret, we can have our family back," Emma stated. "We are family Emma. I just hope nothing bad happens with them here."

Regina tried to lay down and get some sleep but it escaped her. She stared at the ceiling. How was she going to handle this? More importantly, how was she going to tell Henry?

All of this was a mess. A mess she hoped to avoid when she chose to leave with David. How did he even know of Storybrooke in the first place?

David crept in quietly in case Regina was asleep. She turned on the lamp. He smiled weakly at her. "How are you?" he asked.

"How do you think?" she asked softly. "I don't understand. Well, I do but he can't be here. Neither of them can be exposed to this. They know nothing of magic. How did Storybrooke come up?"

David remembered a conversation he had with Sheila. "I think it's my fault. I told Sheila about Storybrooke." Regina swatted his arm. "David," she chided. "You told her."

"I didn't think I'd be there that long anyway. I figured once we left, we would have nothing to worry about," David said. "Now we do and he's not going anywhere. I have to figure this out."

"We-

"No. I invited Derrick into my life and I have to handle it. I'll talk to him tomorrow," Regina said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Regina stood in front of Derrick's room with knots in her stomach. She had to calmly convince him to leave them. She knocked on the door and waited. He answered and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Regina," he greeted. "Hi Derrick," she said. "What brings you by this morning?" he asked. "I need to speak with you. I thought the three of us could have breakfast." Regina could feel the excitement radiating off of him.

"Come in." Regina walked in and stood by the door. "Where's Brittany?" she asked. "Bathroom." Brittany walked out and immediately ran to Regina. Regina crouched down in time for Brittany to wrap her arms around her neck. She pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked. "I'm here to take you and daddy out for breakfast," she said. Brittany smiled. "Can we go riding too?"

Regina cracked a smile. "Maybe later." Brittany went to get her jacket and put it on. "She's certainly becoming independent," Regina said. Derrick nodded. "Granny's diner I presume," he said. "Yes."

They arrived and sat at a booth. Ruby walked over and took their orders. Regina was going over how to start this conversation. Derrick watched her knowing what this was about. "Regina," he called out. She looked at him briefly before turning her attention to Ruby.

Ruby could take a hint and distracted Brittany for a while. "Derrick, as nice as this is, I can't have you nor Brittany in Storybrooke. I know you want to pick up where we left off but it's not possible. I care about you but that's the extent of my feelings."

He leaned back in the booth. "I saw your eyes. For a split second you knew I was telling the truth. I know we love each other. We can't just throw that away," he replied.

She sighed. "There are things that I'm not proud of. I would only end up hurting you. You have a life. Please forget about me."

"I don't understand. Why are you keeping me at arm's length? Is it because of David?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I told you-

"Regina," he said not wanting to be lied to. "Yes. David and I have gotten close. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. Derrick, there's no future for us. We-

"You must be the new visitor," Gold interrupted. Regina huffed in annoyance. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard at the moment. She looked up at him. "What do you want?" she asked firmly.

He smirked. "Just to welcome the new visiter. I'm Mr. Gold and this is Belle," he said. Gold held out his hand. Derrick shook it. "Derrick Matthews. It's nice to meet you both."

"How long are you going to be here?" Belle asked. "I'm not sure. I'm starting to get used to the town," he replied.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Gold, don't you have somewhere else you can sit?"

"Ah yes, don't let us keep you," Gold said. "Mr. Matthews, good luck to you." Regina watched as they took a seat at a table.

"That was interesting," Derrick said. "No it wasn't. He was being his usual obnoxious self," Regina shot back. "Let's get out of here," she said. She got out of the booth and paid Ruby. "Time to go Brittany," Regina said. She grabbed Brittany's hand as they left.

Derrick looked back to see Gold staring at him. He gave a curt nod to Gold and walked out. He walked up to Regina. "Should I trust Gold? There's something off about him."

She smirked in spite of herself. "Just keep your distance if possible. Look, I still need to go to the office for something. I'll see you later at the stables."

"We're going?" Brittany chimed in. "Yes. Only this once," Regina said. Her words fell on deaf ears. She started to jump up and down in excitement. "What time?"

"Around noon," she said. "We'll see you then." After they went down the street, Regina called David. "Regina," he answered. "How did things go?"

"I explained somewhat but then Gold decided it was the perfect time to butt in. Listen, I'm taking them to the stables during lunch. Brittany keeps asking and maybe I can reason with Derrick there where we won't be disturbed."

"Alright. Just be careful," he said. Regina smiled. "See you soon."

Regina walked into her office to see Snow there. Thankfully, her secretary warned her of the right person this time.

"Snow," she said. "Regina. We need to talk," she said. Regina walked behind her desk. "About?"

"Derrick and his daughter coming here," Snow said. "Who's fault is that? When did you find out?" she clipped. "I know what Emma did. I ran into them coming from the grocery store," she said sighing. "I'm sorry for what Emma did but what are you doing about it? They can't be here."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You think I haven't thought of that. I know they need to leave. Derrick is just as stubborn as-

"You. Who is he to you anyway?" Snow asked. "None of your business," she replied narrowing her eyes.

"It is if something goes wrong. He seems like a very nice man and his daughter seems sweet. They're normal compared to all of us," she said. Then a thought came to Snow. "They have no clue about you, do they?"

"No," she said softly. Snow tilted her head to the side. "That's why you came back really. You were afraid of his reaction."

"My reasons for leaving California-

"Had everything to do with Derrick. I can imagine how upset you were when David woke you up. I'd guess I would be too if I was trying to escape this place. As much as I hate what you did, I still care. I know this is Emma's doing because she wants David and I to reconcile. However, that's not happening."

"Why do you care?" Regina asked. "I thought you gave up trying to save me." Snow chuckled. "Never learn my lesson when it comes to you. I want this situation to end well."

"So do I," Regina replied. "For the record Derrick knows me as Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma is my friend," she stated. Regina nodded. "Is that all?"

"No, Henry. Have you figured out a way to deal with him if Derrick doesn't leave?"

Regina breathed deeply. "I'm hoping I can get him to leave beforehand."

Author's Note: Had to cut this chapter short. Next chapter will be longer.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Regina called Derrick when lunch hour approached to give directions to the stables. She sighed when she got off the phone. Maybe this time she will be able to get through to him.

She arrived at the stables the same time they did. She went through all the necessary steps preparing the right horse for Brittany. She spent most of her time with Brittany because Derrick preferred to stand back and watch.

Regina would glance over at him at times and every time their eyes would lock. His stare sent chills down her spine. She couldn't stop the memories no matter how hard she tried.

"Miss Regina," Brittany called out. "Yes sweetheart," she said as they kept going. "When are you coming back home?" Regina stilled the horse and looked down at the little girl. "My home is here," she said. Brittany looked up. "But daddy said you had a family emergency," she argued.

"I did in a way," she said fumbling for an answer. Brittany stayed silent for a minute before speaking. "Don't you love us anymore?"

The growing ache in her chest was becoming unbearable. How do you explain to a five year old her situation? She got Brittany off the horse and crouched down in front of her. "You and your dad are very special to me. Sometimes adults are better off as friends."

Brittany shook her head. "But you and daddy kissed…a lot. Daddy said you don't kiss a person until you are in love."

Regina didn't have an explanation for that. Then Brittany said, "You can be a princess like Snow White and daddy can be a prince like Prince Charming," she said innocently. "Live happily ever after."

_"Bad example,"_ Regina thought. "Sweetheart your daddy is a good man. It's just things happen and we have to learn to live with it. You understand?"

"No," she said softly. "I want you as my new mommy," she continued hitting Regina in the gut. Brittany's eyes were so sad and dejected. Regina felt her heart constrict. Brittany looked down and Regina tilted her head up.

"Listen to me very carefully," Regina said. Brittany gave her her full attention. "Your mommy and daddy had true love. True love is the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness. Don't you want daddy to be happy?"

"Yes," she said. Regina smiled. "Okay. He will be happy," she continued. _"Just not with me."_ Regina patted Brittany's hands. "Let's go see him now." However, Brittany didn't move. "Miss Regina, I don't want to leave. I love you," she added throwing her arms around Regina's neck. She forced herself to hold back the tears. Why was this so hard? She had a plan and now this little girl was breaking her walls with every word that came out of her mouth.

She just held the girl while stroking her head. She kissed the side of her head before pushing her back a little. "You have to be a big girl for me. Don't worry, we are still friends," Regina said trying to lighten the mood.

She looked back up at the horse. "How would you like to go fast?" Brittany's eyes lit up. "Really?" Regina nodded and put Brittany back on the horse. She went fast within reason and Brittany laughed and hollered. It brought a smile to Regina's face to hear that laughter. She slowed down and turned the horse around.

As she approached the stables again, her demeanor became serious. She had to get this over with. She approached Derrick and they walked to the side. "Look, you've already made your intentions clear and I respect that. Nevertheless, you need to respect my wishes and leave. I am involved with…with David. I am sorry for putting you in an awkward position but as I've said, things have changed. Our ship has sailed. I don't want you or Brittany to get caught up in this anymore. Brittany wants me as her new mommy but that won't happen. I loved you and I will cherish what we had. We can't happen again."

Derrick looked at her for several minutes. "Are you really happy with him? From what I saw, he was determined to get you never minding that we were in a solid relationship. This guy shows up and suddenly you've fallen for him. I don't care if you knew him before this supposed love connection. I don't understand any of it. Try to make me understand what I'm missing. You gave no indication that you didn't want to be with me."

Regina sighed. "I did but my heart changed Derrick. I fell in love with him." She saw how his eyes darkened at her words.

Derrick didn't know if he could trust those words. He knew something didn't add up and he would continue to berate himself if he didn't confront the source of his trouble. "Would you mind if I talk to David? I assume he's in town."

"He's the sheriff," she said. _"Perfect,"_ he thought. "Would you look after Brittany?" Regina stiffened. "You're going to see him right now?"

"No time like the present," he said firmly. He turned to Brittany and told her to come over. He gave instructions for her to listen to Regina and then he left. Regina itched to magic herself out but risking it was too dangerous.

David was sitting in his office going over complaints when Derrick came in. He saw David and knocked on the door. David looked up and got out of his seat. "Derrick," he deadpanned.

"David," he said. "We need to talk," he continued. David motioned for him to sit but he stood by Emma's desk.

"I don't what you did to Regina but I still think you are not right for her. The Regina I knew wasn't guarded. She wasn't deliberately pushing me away because of her past. A past you must be aware of since she trust you enough with it. She says she is in love with you and happy. What I don't get is how you had enough nerve to give no regard to what she and I had. You torpedoed your way through our lives and you became some sort of a savior. All of the sudden you are her true love or something. I warned you and you didn't listen to me. As much as I want to believe Regina is truly happy, something in her eyes tells me different. Perhaps it's the way she covers her vulnerability in a split second. I'm fighting for her. I believe I'm the better man."

David nodded his head. "There are things between us that you will never understand. We have a love and trust that can't be broken. Regina wants to be with me and you have to learn to accept it. Regina is happy. Why are you pushing yourself on her?"

"Just like you did," he shot back. David shook his head. "I'm not going to apologize for my feelings. Do us all a favor and leave. You aren't going to gain anything by sticking around," David said.

Derrick narrowed his eyes. "I don't scare easily," he said dropping an octave. He turned to go when Snow walked in. She stopped at seeing Derrick. "Derrick," she said surprised. "Ms. Blanchard," he greeted. "Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"I need to talk to the sheriff about an important matter," Derrick answered. Snow nodded. "May I ask where your daughter is?"

"With Regina," he said. "They're probably back at the mayor's office. I should get going." Snow sidestepped and Derrick gave a curt nod and went by. He was halfway down the hall when he saw a little boy come through.

They spoke and Derrick heard the boy say "Hey grandma, hey grandpa," as he rounded the corner. Derrick froze. That boy couldn't possibly be calling David and Mary Margaret grandparents. They were too young. He heard them say the boy's name was Henry and why he was out of school for lunch. Derrick heard him say something about school having early release.

He headed out confused. He went to Regina's office and the secretary let Regina know he was there. He walked in and saw them on the couch. Regina walked over. "How did things go?" she asked firmly hoping no fists went flying.

"We've come to an understanding of sorts. I do have one question. Who's Henry? I heard him calling David and Mary Margaret grandpa and grandma. He sounded serious. Who is he?"

Regina visibly paled. She forgot it was early release from school and that he'd be probably be going to the station.

Derrick waited for an answer. "He's my son," she stated. Derrick stood there stunned. "You have a son," he said slowly. "Yes," she said taking on her mayoral stance. "I adopted him."

"You never mentioned him," he stated. Regina stayed silent. She was about to dig herself into a grave if she wasn't careful. "Brittany, I think your dad is ready to take you home."

She turned away swiftly helping Brittany get whatever she was working on. Derrick continued to look at Regina baffled. "Have a good day Mr. Matthews and I hope you've enjoyed your time here." She closed the door behind her and went to her desk.

David and Snow were now alone after Emma took Henry home. "What was Derrick doing here?" "Warning me," David answered. Snow gave him a look. "I take it you didn't back down," she continued.

"No," he said. "What were you doing here? Did you need something?"

"Trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Derrick. We all know the risks of him finding out about us the longer he stays," Snow said. "We'll make it happen Snow," David said.

That afternoon, Regina stood in her kitchen waiting for David to come home. She heard him come through the door and come into the kitchen. He kissed her and said hello. "Hello," she said clearly not pleased with something.

"I know this is probably be about Derrick-

"He knows about Henry," Regina interrupted. "He heard Henry call you and Snow his grandparents. So Derrick wanted to know who he was and I told him."

David sighed. "We had no idea he was still in the building." "It's not like that matters David. All it did was open a can of worms. This is on the verge of getting out of control. I will not allow this to spiral," she said angrily. She brushed past him and went upstairs and slammed the door.

_**The next morning….**_

Emma and Henry were having breakfast when Derrick and Brittany walked in. Emma spotted them first and waved her hand for them to come over. He was hesitant at first but he sat nonetheless.

Henry eyed Derrick. He remembered him briefly from the station. He didn't remember seeing him in his fairytale book. "Hello Emma," Derrick greeted. "Hi Derrick. Hi Brittany. This is my son Henry."

Derrick's eyes flickered between the two. "You're his-

"Yes, birth mother." Derrick nodded. That must be some friendship Regina and Emma had. All three of them in a town so small.

"Who are you?" Henry asked. "I'm a friend of your mom's. Regina that is." Henry looked at him confused. He knew his mom only had one other male friend and that was Archie.

"What fairytale character are you? You didn't appear in the book," Henry stated. Derrick gave him a bewildered look. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"Well, mom is the Evil Queen and I want to know what character you were before she cursed us," he said so casually. Derrick looked to Emma for help. "Henry, he isn't in there."

"I think we're done here," Derrick said feeling uncomfortable. Brittany spoke, "I like fairytales. Can I see your book?" Henry said yes and went to pull it out when Regina walked in. Her eyes fell on the four immediately. She practically marched over there ready to pounce on Emma.

She stood by the table. Brittany flew into her arms to Henry's surprise. "Mom," he said cautiously. "Henry, I need to speak with you now," she said urgently. "What's going on?" Henry wondered.

"Miss Regina was going to be my new mommy but she said no," Brittany piped up. Regina looked at Henry. "You had another family," he said.

She pushed Brittany back and gently sat her down. "Henry, I can explain," she said. "Yes Regina, explain," Emma said. Regina sent a death glare to Emma who was enjoying this way too much. Henry couldn't take it. He packed up his things and started going out the diner. "Henry," she called out. She turned to Emma and bent down. "I'm going to destroy you," she whispered harshly.

Regina ran after Henry leaving behind a very confused Derrick. "What is going on?" he asked Emma. "Regina being Regina," she said.

He debated whether to leave his daughter with Emma until he saw Ruby. Ruby had watched that little scene unfold and quickly went over to Brittany. Derrick gave her a silent thanks and walked out the diner. He saw Regina trying to catch up with Henry.

"Henry, wait," Regina yelled. He didn't stop until Regina was able to catch up with him and turned him around by the shoulders. "You know you can't run off like that."

"Like you did," he shot back. "I thought you loved me. You made a whole other family without me," he cried out. "Henry," she said softly. "I didn't know. I lost all my memory of you," she said meeting him eye to eye.

"Do you even want me or would you prefer her?" Henry asked. "Honey, you're my son. I want you. Baby, I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked. "I told him about the curse. I thought he was a fairytale character."

Regina inhaled sharply. "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's mine." They heard heavy footsteps approach and both turned to see Derrick standing there."

"What's going on?" he asked giving Regina no choice but to answer truthfully.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Henry looked at Regina who was now looking at Derrick. "Mom, I can explain it," he started. Regina looked at her son with grateful eyes but this was her battle to fight. She bent over and tilted his chin up. "Thank you Henry but I'm a big girl. I can handle it." He gave her a questioning look but soon relented.

Regina faced Derrick again. "I need to take Henry to school first. Speaking of school, Brittany needs to be there as well. She can't sit around all day. After that, I'll explain everything."

"That's all I ask for. I'll be right back." Regina let out a sigh as they watched him go. "Mom, I'm sorry," Henry stated. "As I said, it's not your fault. No one is more important to me than you," she replied turning to him. "However, I do need you to look after Brittany at school," she continued. Henry nodded in understanding. "That's my boy."

Derrick came with Brittany and they went to the school. Henry went to his class while Regina led Derrick to the principal's office. She got Brittany into one of the kindergarten classes without hassle. They made sure Brittany was settled in and comfortable.

Regina looked on thinking how this could have been her life in California. Taking her would be stepdaughter to class and picking her up. Helping her with homework. That dream was over and reality set in. Now it was time to tell Derrick the truth. "We'll go to my house," she said turning to him after she closed the door. He nodded and followed her.

Regina's was thinking of every possible way to start this conversation. "_Once upon a time I was a young girl in love who had her future ripped away. Do you believe in fairytales? I'm the Evil Queen. This town was cursed for 28 years because of me." _

They got to her house and walked in. Derrick stood there mesmerized. "You have a beautiful home Regina." She faced him. "Thank you," she said leading him to the living room. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"When you hear what I have to say, you'll think of me differently. You'll look at me differently. Maybe you will understand why I didn't want to tell you." "I doubt anything will change my feelings for you," he argued. She shook her head slightly. "Just listen to me."

"I grew up in a family where one was supposed to aspire for the greater things in life. There's nothing wrong with that but my mother wanted me to have power. Love is weakness. She drilled that into my head from the very beginning. My father was powerless against her but he loved me. He showed me how a parent was supposed to love its child. "As I grew up, I realized I didn't want power. I wanted happiness and freedom. But that was taken from me when I met a little girl named Snow White."

Derrick arched an eyebrow. "Snow White...as in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Regina nodded. "Except my story in it isn't true. I didn't pursue Snow because I was jealous of her beauty. I pursued her because she was responsible for my true love's death."

"Wait, what are you saying? That you are the evil stepmother of a fairytale character." Regina nodded yes. "It's true and I'm not crazy. This town that you see was brought here 28 years ago by a curse. I cast it so I could get my happy ending and rip everyone else's away. More importantly, I wanted to rip Snow's happily ever after away."

Regina let out a shaky breath thinking about Daniel. She hated talking about his demise and her pain seeped through her eyes. "My true love's name was Daniel. He was a stable boy at my family's estate. Over time we fell in love but I couldn't tell my parents, specifically my mother. She thought one's trajectory should go up and Daniel wasn't that. None of that mattered to me. One day we met on the hill and we heard something coming. We saw a little girl on a wild horse. I immediately hopped on my horse and went after her."

"I didn't know that our lives would be intertwined forever. Her father, Leopold, came to us and he proposed marriage. My mother accepted. The man was old enough to be my father. So Daniel and I made plans to run away but Snow caught us. She ran and I had to stop her from telling Leopold and anybody who would listen. I made her promise not to mention one word about me and Daniel. She said she could then but she ended up telling my mother anyway."

"My mother ripped out Daniel's heart and crushed it," she continued her voice breaking. "She broke her promise and I ended up being her stepmother. You have no idea what it was like to see her day after day knowing what she did. I tried to fight the darkness. I didn't want to end up like my mother but I did."

"You're not evil Regina," Derrick said not sure what to make of Regina's story. It was too crazy to be true.

"Evil is not born, it's made. I summoned Rumplestilskin, who you know as Mr. Gold. He taught me dark magic. All I wanted was to bring Daniel back. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I wanted to be happy and not feel lost. I was told a wizard could bring him back but he didn't. My hope and heart died with Daniel. From that point, I completely turned and I spent years chained to a man who truly didn't love me. I spent so many years pretending and hiding the pain was easier than to confront it."

"Time passed and I...had the king killed," she said cautiously waiting for a reaction. His eyes widen for a fracture of a second. "Then you became the new leader," he deadpanned. "I could now reign as I wanted and I could finally take my revenge out on Snow. I tried so many times to kill her. Eventually, I lost my kingdom."

"Rumplestilskin informed me of a curse that would take away everything Snow cared about. The only thing I had to do was kill the thing I loved the most," she said sadly.

"What was that?" Derrick asked afraid of the answer. She looked away. "My father. I did it and I woke up in Storybrooke. I had finally won. I got my victory."

"I spent 18 years alone. I wanted to love someone so I had Gold procure a child for me. That's when I got Henry," she said her eyes lighting up. "He was my world and there was nothing I wouldn't do for him. When he was ten, Mary Margaret gave him that fairytale book and my problems began. Henry went to look for his birth mother and she was in Boston."

"Emma," Derrick interrupted. "She was also the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The Savior who could break my curse," she said a little bitter. "I tried to get rid of her. It nearly cost me my son. I…I gave Emma a poisoned apple turnover and Henry ate it. She broke the curse with true love's kiss."

Derrick ran his fingers through his hair. "None of this makes sense Regina." She placed a hand over his. "I know this is difficult." "Why did you leave?" he asked.

She sighed. "I left because of David. See, after the curse broke, Rumplestilskin, had a wraith come after me because I locked up Belle and made him believe she was dead. All of us: David, Mary Margaret, Emma and I came up with a way to send the wraith back. We did but Mary Margaret and Emma got sent through a portal and ended up back home."

"David and I took care of Henry and I fell for him then. I knew it was wrong but I just wanted it. I wanted the love, the family I dreamed of with Daniel. But then…Daniel came back."

"What does that mean?" Derrick asked cautiously. "He was brought back and I held him in my arms. For a brief second, I thought I would get my happy ending. He wasn't the same. He..he was a monster so to speak. He tried to choke the life out of me but I got through to him. But he was in so much pain and he begged me to stop it."

She turned away and wiped her eyes. She stood up and walked to the fireplace and rested her arm on the mantle. Derrick watched her and his heart went out to her. "I had to do the one thing I didn't want to do. I had to let him go. He told me to love again before I had to kill him. He turned to dust and my heart broke," Regina continued. "I lost him twice. Then David helped me through it. However, Snow and Emma came back and I knew there wasn't a future for us so I looked up the farthest place I could go. California seemed like the best option. I wrote myself a note and took the necessary items. I crossed the town line."

She turned around to see Derrick standing. "I'm sorry about Daniel," Derrick started. "You know I understand that kind of pain. It doesn't really go away. It's just gets easier to deal with."

Regina gave him a grateful smile. Then Derrick asked, "Who exactly are Snow White and Prince Charming in this town?" "Mary Margaret and David."

Derrick sighed. "David purposely left behind a wife to look for you. Why? If it was about Henry, I'd understand but it wasn't."

"He said he wanted me," Regina said. "What changed to make him go after you?" "I wrote him a letter stating my feelings but I told him not to find me. He said I came to him in a dream and I apparently told him to find me."

"A dream? He interrupted our life together over a dream," he said in disbelief. "It's complicated Derrick." "Yes it is. I assume all of this was David's doing. When did you know you had to come back here?"

"David woke me up when he kissed me. It was the day you told him you were going to propose. I lost all my memories when I crossed the town line. I knew I couldn't continue on with you knowing who I am. All the pain I inflicted. I didn't want to put you or Brittany in jeopardy," Regina said.

"You never gave me the chance," Derrick said quietly. "You never gave _us _a chance." Regina shook her head. "Would you really want to be with a woman who has killed? A woman who cast a curse to get revenge. Do you want someone who can do magic?"

He stayed silent. It was hard to reconcile the two Reginas. This woman who stood before him had done horrible things and yet he still wanted her.

She took his silence as confirmation. "That's what I thought," she said holding her head high. He approached her. "I was thinking how I still want you." She looked genuinely shocked. "What?"

"I still want you. Answer me this. Are you still this person who has inflicted pain on others? The Regina I knew wasn't a woman who felt she had to hide. You intrigued me and I genuinely fell in love with you. I saw how free you were."

"I'm not that person anymore. I guess I'm not the Regina you know either. If David hadn't come along then yes, we'd probably be engaged. We'd be happy and living our lives. But my past is now an issue."

"Your past. So David is more equipped to handle your past than I am," he argued. "David understands everything. He's from our land. I don't have to hide with him," Regina said her voice rising a little.

"And that's what I do not understand. When did I ever give you the impression that you couldn't trust me? I let you in and I thought we were going somewhere. I took you to my parents' home. They welcomed you. You were a part of the family. The minute you woke up, you should have told me."

"I was only trying to protect you," Regina shot back. Derrick shook his head no. "No, all this I time you were afraid of how I would perceive you. You were afraid of being judged. That says a lot about your feelings for me. It also says a lot about you not wanting to get rejected again. I get you not wanting us to be in the crossfire. When did sacrificing your own heart become necessary? Regina, I'm more upset at the fact that you felt the need to run away."

"And what would you have done? Stand there like you are doing now and welcoming this news. No, you wouldn't. You would yell and accuse me of lying the entire time. You would write me off and kick me out your life."

Derrick threw up his hands in frustration. "Stop assuming what I can't handle. I'm not going to abandon you. And no, I don't like what you've done but I know that wasn't the real you. Just give me a chance to prove that I can make you happy."

"No," she said firmly. "I'll be betraying David. All I would end up doing is hurting more people. I have to think about a lot of people. It's not just about us."

"The only other people who matter in this situation is Brittany and Henry," Derrick argued. "While that is noble of you, you don't have to live in this town. I do. I can't leave Henry behind."

"Then don't. He can come with us to California or I can move to Storybrooke," he said. "Derrick, no. Just no. The whole point of me telling you the truth is to get you to back off. I'm trying to make you see that I am no good for you."

"Do you see me running for the nearest exit?" he asked his eyes pleading with her. She closed her eyes for a second. "That doesn't mean that you won't. I'm not taking the chance. I-

"Do you really love David?" he asked. "I've already answered that," Regina said. "Do you really love David?" he asked stepping even closer to her. She held his gaze. "Yes."

"Why? Honestly, why?" "He sacrificed his family, his reputation for me. He wants to be committed to me."

"Would he have still looked for you if you hadn't wrote that letter? Because if he would, that's love. Not because of some dream." He caressed her face. "You deserve to be loved."

Her eyes misted. "I am loved. I'm sorry Derrick. I want you to be happy." She could tell he didn't want to give in. His eyes held so much defiance. "Derrick, in the long run you will thank me."

"We can still leave this place. We can start over. You and Henry won't have to be separated," he said softly. "Another life perhaps," Regina said. Derrick removed his hand. He clasped her neck and kissed her gently. "See you later Regina." He walked away from her. She heard the door close. Regina sat on the couch with her legs propped up.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy but Derrick surprised her. He didn't lash out. He fought for her harder.

She didn't hear David come in. He found her still on the floor. "Regina?" he called out. She looked up and gave him a smile. He sat next to her. "What's going on? Why aren't you at work?"

She turned to him. "You seriously don't know." He shook his head no. "Should I?" "I just thought Emma would have opened her big mouth," she muttered. "Regina," he said exasperated.

"Your lovely daughter had breakfast with Derrick, Henry and Brittany. Henry asked him what fairytale character he was. He was getting ready to pull out his book when I arrived. Then Brittany hugged me and Henry got upset, then he ran out the diner. Emma loved every minute of it. I had to tell Derrick the truth."

"And?" he asked. Regina shrugged her shoulders. "He was calm about it. He said he was more upset that I ran away."

David wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "How do you feel?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Relieved. Sad. I told him and I think he finally got the message."

He kissed the side of her head. "That's good. I was thinking of ways to get him out of town." She sat up. "Aren't you devious?" she joked. "Whatever it was is not needed. I think Derrick will be gone in the morning."

They stayed in comfortable silence. "David, would you have still come after me if I hadn't wrote that letter?"

"Why do you ask?" David questioned. "I was just wondering," she replied. "Yes, I would have. You belong here with me. With Henry. With all of us." She smiled. She had love after all with David.

"I better go to work," Regina said. "Are you sure?" David asked. "Yes, there are things that need to be done. I'll be fine." She kissed him goodbye and grabbed her belongings to head out the door.

Derrick went to the police station to find David. He hated doing this. He had to be the better man for Regina. She was what mattered. However, he found Emma instead.

"Derrick," she said after looking up. "Emma," he deadpanned. "I was looking for David, your father." Emma tilted her head to the side. "Regina told you." "She told me everything. I thought you were her friend. You brought me here under false pretenses. I thought I could fight for her and get back my family. Do you have any idea the pain you've inflicted?"

"Me? Regina is the expert on inflicting pain," Emma said. "So what was I in your little game? Woo Regina back so your parents can have their happy ending. I'm not thrilled about them being together but you shouldn't have brought me here the way you did."

"You are going to bow out too then," Emma said. "I tried to get her to listen but she wants David and there's no changing her mind. You and I are not getting what we want," Derrick said.

"You aren't gone yet," Emma said. Derrick huffed. "I'm not going along with this. I refuse to be a pawn in your game."

"What exactly did Regina tell you about my parents?" Emma asked. "She saved Snow White from a horse and from there things went downhill. She lost Daniel and she hasn't been the same since."

"Did she tell you how she separated me from my parents for 28 years?" Emma shot back. "That's horrible Emma. I can't change that but she's trying to be a better person. It's time you do the same before someone gets hurt."

**The following day…**

Regina and David were walking down the street when they ran into Derrick and Brittany. Regina could feel the tension between the men immediately. "Derrick, Brittany," she said warmly. "Hi Regina," they both said.

"Are you alright?" Derrick asked Regina. "I'm fine Derrick," she said guessing his reasoning for asking. "We're good Derrick."

He turned to David. "You better treat her right," he whispered. "I always do," he shot back. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. "I still don't trust you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I don't care," David said. Regina sighed. "Gentlemen, please. Please don't do this. There's nothing to argue over. Besides, Brittany is here," she said glancing at the now empty spot. "Where did Brittany go?"

Derrick turned around and saw she was gone. He looked in the immediate vicinity. Regina looked to see Brittany about 3 blocks down about to cross the street. "She's down there," she stated. Her heart stopped when she saw a car approaching and Brittany wasn't looking.

Regina magicked quickly and pushed Brittany out the way. However, the driver wasn't paying attention and Regina rolled on top of the car and then hit the ground.

Derrick and David took off. Brittany rolled over and saw Regina lying on the pavement. She started to scream and cry until she felt a pair of arms grab her and turn her around. "Brittany, honey, listen to me. I need you to hold onto me," Snow said.

Snow held her head against her shoulder as she looked up. Derrick and David were crowded around Regina. "Regina, can you hear me?" David asked fear rising every second.

Derrick darted his eyes between Brittany and Regina. "She's okay," Snow said. Derrick noticed blood on the concrete. "She's bleeding," Derrick said. They heard footsteps approaching. "The ambulance is on its way," Ruby said.

Ruby took a look at Brittany who was still in Snow's arms. "I'm taking her to the hospital," Snow said. Derrick looked up and nodded. "I'm right behind you," he said.

They heard the ambulance and the paramedics checked Regina. Her pulse was weak. They put her on the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. They left leaving David and Derrick fearful.

The ambulance arrived and Whale was paged. He rushed Regina to the back.

David and Derrick arrived and found Ruby in the waiting room. "Where's Regina?" David asked. "Whale took her in the back."

"What about Brittany?" Derrick asked. "She's with Snow. The doctor is checking her out. I'll take you to her." Ruby glanced at David before walking with Derrick.

Brittany was sitting in Snow's lap when Derrick walked in. Snow looked up. "The doctor said she is fine. Just a couple of bruises." "Britt," he said. She snuggled into Snow's chest more. He took a chair and sat in front of them. "Sweetheart, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you are okay."

She sniffled. "Miss Regina is hurt," she said. "I know," Derrick said softly. She sat up and looked at each adult in the room before addressing her father. "Is Miss Regina going to die like mommy?"

Derrick looked away with tears in his eyes. He looked at his daughter. "Regina is going to be okay. She has a lot of people who need her." "I'm sorry daddy," she said softly.

He kissed the top of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She reached out for her father and he scooped her up. He let the tears fall. He turned to Snow. "Thank you Mary Margaret," he said. "Thank you Ruby," he said turning to her.

David paced around and stopped when he saw Emma and Henry walk in. "Where's mom?" Henry asked rushing up to David.

"Buddy, she is in the back. The doctor hasn't said anything," David said. "What happened?" Emma asked. "Car accident," he replied.

They saw Snow, Ruby, Derrick and Brittany come to the waiting room. "Any word?" Snow asked. "No," David said.

They sat in silence until Whale walked in. They stood up waiting for the news. "Regina is in a coma. There is swelling in the brain. We will continue to monitor her."

"How long will she be in a coma?" David asked. "I don't know," Whale said. "Can we go see her?" asked Henry. "Yes," Whale said.

Emma took Henry to see Regina. He looked at his mom with tubes and wires and he cried softly. "Mom, I need you to wake up."

Meanwhile, David held his hands in his head. He looked at Derrick. "This is all your fault." Derrick narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"All you had to do was leave and Regina wouldn't be stuck in a hospital bed," David said harshly now standing up. "How was I supposed to know this would happen? I care about Regina just as much as you do."

"You know nothing about her," he shot back. "And you are such an expert. You are the reason we are even in this mess. You should have left her alone with me. You forced her to come back to this place. She was happy before you decided to play the hero. You have nobody to blame but yourself."

"You son of a-

"Enough," Snow interrupted. She stood between the both of them. "If you haven't noticed there is a little girl here. Ruby, take Brittany." She waited before continuing. "Regina loved you both. You are doing her no good arguing. She needs us to stay strong for her. As far as I'm concerned, I am the only legitimate relative outside of Henry. So help me, I will ban you both from her room. I will make sure neither of you get within 10 feet of this hospital. Do I make myself clear?"

They mumbled yes. "Good. Now we wait for Emma and Henry to come out." They waited for another 5 minutes. "She's so small," Henry said. "Is she going to die?"

Emma wrapped an arm around him. "No, your mom is a fighter." "That's right. Regina is a fighter," David said. "I'm going to go see her now."

David walked into her room and stood there. Tears came as he held her hand. "I need you to wake up baby. I can't live my life without you. We all need you to fight and come back to us. I love you so much. Can you even hear me? I hope you can."

Regina woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. She creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Where am I?" she thought. She turned her head to the left and her eyes widen. "This can't be. How is this happening?" she thought. The person smiled at her lovingly. She reached out to the person to see if this was real.

"Daniel?"


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Regina is dreaming. It's sort of an alternate reality.

Chapter 30

"_Daniel?" she repeated not understanding how he could be lying next to her. He chuckled. "Yes Regina," he said. "How-how are you here? What are you doing here?"_

"_Last time I checked I was your husband and I live here," he replied. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked concerned. She sat up and looked around. Then she glanced down at her hands. The ring Daniel had given her was still on her finger. She turned to Daniel once more. "We made it," she said in disbelief. "We really escaped her. We did it," she whispered. _

_He put some hair behind her ear. "Yes love. We did." She instinctively held onto his hands and started to cry. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe you are really here. I love you." Daniel smiled at her. "I love you too." She let out a shaky breath. Her eyes traveled to his chest and there was no scar. No trace of her mother ripping his heart out. Fresh tears came. _

_Daniel wiped the tears from her face. "Regina, what's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. You're alive and safe. We're together and we're happy. Nothing is wrong," she answered and she kissed him. _

_She moved her body so she was now straddling his waist. She had waited so long to be with him. He held onto her hips as she bent down to kiss him again. "I love you," she whispered. She crashed her lips onto his and he tightened his grip. She sat up taking off her nightgown throwing it the side. She saw how his darkened with desire and she chuckled. _

"_What's so funny?" he asked. "You are cute and the best part is that I have you all to myself," she said. She kissed him again and he flipped them over. He pressed kisses down her body letting her know how special he was to her. She whispered his name and it didn't take long for her body to shake. _

_All of her emotions were threatening to seep through. She closed her eyes and she felt tears coming down the sides of her face. She let out a quiet sob which made Daniel stop. He looked back at his wife. "Regina," he said concerned. Her eyes flew open. Those blue eyes that could make her feel as if she was walking on air were now filled with worry. "Did I hurt you?" _

_Regina cupped his face. "No. You could never hurt me. I'm fine." He creased his eyebrows. "Daniel, I'm okay. I want you. I want to be with you." She silently gave him permission to continue. He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and then he went into her slowly. _

_She hissed a bit before clinging to him. Her moans growing louder and he would kiss her to muffle them. Regina looked into his face once more and she felt so much love for this man. He was now her husband and all she wanted was to feel him. _

_Daniel held her close as she snuggled as close as possible to them. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It calmed her. He stoked her hair and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked. _

"_Better than okay," she said smiling. She looked up at him. "I'm happy," she said. There was a knock on the door and Daniel laughed. "I knew they would wake up sooner or later." Regina creased her eyebrows in confusion. "We better get dressed before they try and tackle us." _

_She did still not understanding what was happening. She saw Daniel open the door and two kids burst in immediately heading for Regina. She heard them say mommy. "Children. We had children," she thought. This is what she wanted. They had a son and a daughter. They looked to be about 8 and 6 respectively. Her son had blue eyes like Daniel and her daughter had her eyes. _

"_Marie, Richard…what are you two doing up so early?" Daniel asked. "We're hungry daddy," Marie said. "What would you like for breakfast?" Regina asked. Marie shrugged her shoulders making Regina laugh. "Why don't you and your brother get ready and daddy will cook breakfast." _

_They ran off and Daniel closed the door. "I get to make breakfast," he said. "Yes. Why?" "You are in a very good mood." She tilted her head to the side. "I have you to thank for that," she said with a twinkle in her eye._

_He walked over to her and tilted her chin. "See you in a few." She watched him go. When he closed the door, she looked around her room. Then she looked in the mirror and gasped. She looked like her younger self. Her hair was long again. She touched her face. "This is it. My happy ending," she said. _

_She bathed and dressed. As she combed her hair, she wondered what happened to Snow and Leopold even. Daniel came back in. "Are you ready?" She nodded yes. "Daniel, what happened to that little girl I saved?"_

"_The princess is getting married. We're invited to the wedding remember." Her eyes widen. "Why?" "Because my dear, she never forgot you and she's recently been in touch. She was kind enough to invite us." _

_Regina nodded. "When is the wedding again?" "In a month's time. Now come on before the kids start getting restless." She followed him out. _

David sat in a chair holding onto Regina's hand. He was afraid she would somehow disappear if he wasn't there. He had been sitting in that chair for two hours willing Regina to wake up. "David," Derrick called out.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" Derrick sighed. "Is it alright that I sit with her for a minute?" David relented and vacated the seat. Derrick sat down and waited until David left to speak.

"I am so sorry Regina. This shouldn't have happened to you. I should have been paying more attention to Brittany. I'm glad you saved her life. I wish you hadn't been hurt. There are so many people who need you here. You have Henry. You can't leave him behind. Remember you told me that. You know the moment I fell in love with you was. It was the day you saved Brittany. I guess you have a knack of saving little girls on horses. You made her feel so safe and I knew then you would protect her."

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm still here for you. I need you to open your eyes." He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity but she didn't open them. He heard a knock on the door and it was Ruby.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" "Brittany is with Granny. She's showing her how to make something. We wanted to distract her." "Thank you Ruby," he said. "If you don't mind me asking, what character are you?"

"Little Red Riding Hood as you would know," Ruby answered. "Except I'm the wolf." He shook his head. He looked back at Regina. "When I met her I wasn't expecting this." Ruby chuckled. "Neither were we. In a way, she did us a favor. I had a past I'd rather forget."

"I tried so hard to fight for her but I didn't want to lose another woman I loved. My wife Elizabeth died in childbirth. It wasn't until Regina came along that I found myself thinking I could move on with her. I did for a while."

Ruby smiled. "She gave you hope and you gave her love." "She loves David now. I guess I never stood a chance really." Ruby walked over. "There's someone out there for you. Besides, I think you and Brittany will always be in her life."

"I'll go now. Stay as long as you need. Granny and I can take care of Brittany," she stated. Derrick thanked her and she left. Derrick took Regina's hand and kissed it. "Thank you for letting me love you. You are an amazing person." He pushed some hair back and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

David was in the waiting room with Snow and Ruby. Snow just watched him with a sad heart. "David, go home and get a change of clothes. I'll wait with her."

"I can't ask-

"Go," she said. "Thank you." She gave him a weak smile as she watched him go. "So you've forgiven him," Ruby said. "I suppose so." Snow went to Regina's room and stood in the doorway for a minute. This woman had saved her, hurt her, tried to kill her but Snow still loved her. She closed the door and took a seat.

She chuckled. "You drive me crazy. You were there for me and I looked up to you. All I ever wanted was for us to be a family. A real family. I saw the good in you and I know I was responsible for your turn. I'm sorry about Daniel. I really am. If I could go back, I wouldn't have let your mother manipulate me. You should have been living your life with Daniel. Now, you're with David and it's weird. I learned to accept it though. You make him happy. You are his rock now. His anchor. You can't sleep for too long, okay."

David got home and dragged himself to the bedroom. He got his things and sat on the edge of the bed. He inhaled sharply and let the tears come. This relationship couldn't end in her death. "I got you back once and I can do it again," he said to himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_**A week later…**_

David walked into Gold's shop after waiting of a week for Regina to wake up. It was driving him insane. He hadn't gotten much sleep worrying about her. He figured Gold had to have something magical to help Regina. "Gold!" he yelled. He came out and a genuine shock displayed on his face. David hadn't shaved and he had bags underneath his eyes. "You're not looking so charming today," Gold said. David rolled his eyes. "I need something to save Regina."

Gold sighed. "I'm afraid I can't help you." "You helped before albeit reluctantly. Why can't you do it this time?" David questioned. "This requires Regina waking up on her own. There are no magical solutions for this. I truly am sorry David."

David shook his head. "No. After everything she has done for you, you owe her." "I owe her positive thoughts Charming. Regina is trapped in her own body and until she is ready to fight, you and everyone else has to wait. You have to have patience dearie." David stormed out and Gold shook his head.

"You better come out of this Regina," Gold said to himself.

David arrived and found Henry lying next to Regina. He had his arms wrapped around her middle and his head laid on her chest. "Mom, it's me, Henry. I miss you. I made you something. I drew you a picture of when I was little and I helped you pick apples. You still cook way better than Emma but don't tell her that. When you wake up, I want to go riding again. I really like riding with you," he said his voice cracking a bit. "I love you mama."

David wiped his eyes and he approached Henry. "Hey buddy," he said softly placing his hand on Henry's arm. "She's still asleep," Henry said. "I know buddy," David replied. David sat in a chair and just watched Henry talk to his mother.

_Regina had completely immersed herself into this world. Storybrooke barely crossed her mind. She was now in the kitchen watching Marie and Richard with Daniel through the window. She smiled. He was such a good father and husband. Everything was perfect now. She couldn't ask for a better life. _

_She saw them come in. "Mama, did you see us?" asked Richard. She chuckled and crouched down. "Of course I did my sweet boy. Go wash up now." Richard took Marie by the hand and went to the bathroom. "He's so protective of her," Regina said. "That's what big brothers are for," he said approaching. "I'll be right back." _

_Regina glanced out the window again before taking a plate down out of the cupboard. She heard little feet coming and she smiled. She could listen to that sound all day. "Mama, when are grandpa and grandma coming?" Regina froze and felt her heart constrict. She dropped the plate and leaned over the sink. She couldn't breathe out of fear of seeing her mother again._

David and Henry heard the alarm on the monitor go off. David quickly got Henry off the bed before Regina started convulsing. "Mom!" Henry yelled fearful. The doctors rushed in and began working on Regina.

"Whale, what's happening?" David yelled. "Get them out of here!" he ordered the nurse. The nurse got David and Henry out of there. David told Henry to go to the waiting area quickly. He turned around and stood in the doorway.

His heart stopped when the monitor showed Regina flat lining. "No, no, no," he whispered. He rushed in the room. "Regina! Don't do this! You have to come back! You can't leave me here!" He felt a nurse push him back but he jerked away and went to her bed side. "Regina, listen to me. You have to fight for me! For Henry!"

This time Whale snatched him away from Regina. "Go and let me do my job!" Whale grabbed the defibrillator and told everyone to stand clear. "Charge 200!" He shocked her but nothing happened. He did it two more times and still nothing. He started CPR and David felt his legs give way. He barely made it to the other side of the wall. "David, what's happening?" Snow asked running toward him. She glanced inside the room and gasped. She stood up but David grabbed her wrist. "The doctors, they're-

They heard Whale scream more orders. "Regina, don't you dare die on me," Whale said. David tried his best not to want to take over even though he wouldn't know where to start. He started to hyperventilate. Snow crouched down and grabbed David's face. "Listen to me. Regina isn't going to die. She's too stubborn for that. Don't you dare give that thought another second." He nodded. She wiped the tears from both their eyes. They both stood up and stood in the doorway. "Come back Regina," Snow whispered.

_Daniel rushed over to Regina. "Regina," he said. She turned to him. "My mother is coming," she said with a terrified look. Then her expression changed to anger. "She can't be here with you or the kids. I can't trust her around my family. She might hurt you and the kids."_

_She looked into his eyes and saw worry. "Daniel, I won't let her hurt you," she said thinking she could calm his fear. "No Regina, I'm worried about you. Cora is gone." She looked at him bewildered. "What do you mean?"_

_He whispered, "Cora died. The Dark One killed her." She gasped. "Then who is grandma?" "Mary, your stepmother," he said as if she was already supposed to know this. She stood rooted to the spot. Her mind was processing and she glanced over to the kids who had worried and scared looks on their faces. _

_She went to them. "Did I scare you?" They both nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. She hugged them both. "Mama is sorry. I didn't mean to." She pushed them back a little. "Sometimes mommy gets a little silly." "Don't cry mama," Marie said wiping her face. Regina cupped her face. "I'm okay, sweetheart." _

_Daniel told the children to go to the living room. They did and he helped Regina off the floor. "Regina, don't you remember?" She shook her head. "I-_

"_Cora tried to find us but The Dark One intercepted. It seems like he had his own score to settle with her. All I know is that Cora was killed." Regina felt a mixture of sadness and relief. _

_She was about to press further when they heard a carriage approach. Daniel stood up and walked to the door. "It's them," he announced. Regina stood up and went beside him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back letting her know that he was with her. Tears sprang as she saw her father get out of the carriage. She stepped forward and headed towards him. Regina saw him help out this woman and Regina saw something that made her stop. A genuine smile came across his face when he looked at his wife. He never smiled that way with her mother. _

_She inhaled sharply. She didn't expect to see him again. When Henry turned around he smiled at her. Regina practically sprinted into his arms and hugged him tight. "Daddy," she said. _

The monitor showed a heartbeat and there was a collective sigh of relief. "She's back," Whale said. The nurse checked her vitals and declared everything was back to normal. Whale let David and Snow in. David went in first and grabbed Regina's hand. "Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered.

He studied her face and his eyebrows creased in confusion. He looked back to see Snow behind him. "Snow, look, is that a tear?"

She walked over and gasped. "Regina, can you hear us? It's Snow and David." David said, "squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Nothing.

"_Daddy, I'm so happy to see you," Regina said through the tears. "And I you," he replied. He let go and Mary approached. "Hello Regina," she said hugging her. Regina smiled and hugged her back. _

_Daniel brought the children out. They ran and plowed into Henry. He laughed picking them both up. "How are my favorite grandchildren?" Richard rolled his eyes. "We're your only grandchildren." Henry let out a chuckle. "So much like your mother," he said winking at Regina. _

_Regina watched them go. She noticed Mary stand beside her. "Regina, how are you?" Regina faced her. She had the kindest eyes she'd ever seen. Something about her screamed warmth and love. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

"_I care," she said. Regina looked away briefly. "It's been a long time since I've had a mother's love." Mary nodded. "Henry told me all about it. He regrets not being the father you needed. He wants to do better by you."_

"_He already is," Regina said. "I guess he needed you to be happy," Regina continued. "Mary, Regina," Henry called out. _

_Regina laughed. "We're coming." _

_Nightfall came and Regina tossed and turned. She could swear she was hearing another man's voice call out to her. "Regina, can you hear me?" She opened her eyes to see Daniel sleeping peacefully. Regina slipped out of bed and checked on her kids. She rested against the door frame. "My babies," she thought. She rubbed her stomach. "Mine and Daniel." She felt Daniel's arms wrap around her torso. "What are you doing up?"_

"_We made them," she said chuckling. "I guess I thought we would never happen. Somehow we managed to live our lives the way we want to." She turned around. "All I ever wanted was you and to start a family with you."_

_He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He motioned for her to follow him. They walked to the stables and sat against the gate. "Sometimes I wondered if you would have been happier being queen. You could have had so much more. I just hoped you didn't regret choosing this life."_

_She grabbed his hands. "There's no place I'd rather be. You are my world. You, the kids, my father and now Mary, you are the only ones that matter." _

_They stayed in the stables for while before heading back to the house. Regina soon fell asleep. Her mind tuned into another voice. "Regina, can you hear us? It's Snow and David." The man's voice rang loud again. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."_

_Regina sat up and shook her head. Those voices caused something within her to stir. However, she glanced over to Daniel and fell back against the pillow. "Don't be ridiculous. Everything you want is right here," she thought. _

Snow left David alone for the time being. She went to the waiting room to see Henry laid across the chairs. She shook him softly. "Henry," she whispered. He jumped up and Snow steadied him. "Mom, is she okay? The alarm went off. Mary Margaret, is she dead? She can't be dead. I was just talking to her. She-

Snow cupped his face. "Henry, slow down. There was a little scare but she's okay now. David is with her. I need to take you home." Henry shook his head. "I want to see her," he stated. "We can come back later. Right now you need to eat and get some rest." He relented and left with Snow.

They got home and Snow fixed him lunch. He ate what he could and then went to his room. Snow sighed. She heard the door open and Emma walked in. "Hey," Emma said. "Hey," Snow said tiredly. "Anything change with Regina?"

"She flatlined. It took the doctors over 5 minutes to revive her," Snow said. Emma's eyes widen. "That's horrible." She glanced upstairs. "Did Henry see it?" Snow nodded yes. "He's freaked out. Rightfully so. I'll take him later. First you and I need to talk."

"About?" Emma asked. "You set all this in motion when you invited Derrick to Storybrooke. You need to make this right. First by apologizing to everyone. I know you didn't mean for Regina to hurt physically. However, you wanted to get revenge and look where we ended up. It didn't work for Regina and it's not going to work for you. One more thing, you need to talk to your father. It's been too long."

Emma sighed. "You're right. I have been childish. All I wanted was my parents to be together." Snow cracked a smile. "I told you once that David and I weren't getting back together. I know that dream you're speaking of. I wanted that too but reality is staring us in the face. Go make things right with him."

"When?" Emma asked. "Now, he's not leaving the hospital anytime soon."


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: I know this should have been updated a while ago but I was neglecting my other stories and I needed to update those first. I'll try to be more frequent with my updates for this story from now on.

Chapter 32

Emma walked into Regina's room and saw David stroking her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was not how things were supposed to go. She quietly walked over and placed her hand on David's shoulder. He looked up at her with weary eyes.

"Emma," he said softly. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Out in the hallway." He looked back at his love not wanting to leave her after she nearly died but his daughter needed him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

He followed her out and waited for her to speak. "David, I'm sorry. I caused all of this. It's my fault that Derrick came in the first place. I never meant for this to happen. I'm really sorry. Now Regina is lying in a hospital bed and I feel stupid and helpless. Can you forgive me?"

David pulled her into a hug and said, "I forgive you. You're my baby girl. I can't stay mad at you for long. I wished you had listened to me but we can't change anything." He held her by the arms. "I love you. You know that, right?" Emma nodded and smiled. "I know David. How are you though?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me." Her eyes softened. "I have every reason to worry. Mary Margaret said she nearly died. That couldn't have been easy for you to watch. You need a break," she argued. "Do you need me to stay with her? I don't mind," she continued. "No, I can go home later. I can't leave her side," he said. "Then I will wait with you," she offered. He smiled at the gesture and cupped her face. "Thanks Emma but I'm okay. Go home and thank you for coming." He hugged her tightly before letting go. She walked to waiting area and saw Derrick coming in.

"Emma," he called. "Hey Derrick," she said softly. He noticed her body language. She seemed off. "Did something happen? Is she awake?" he questioned. Emma shook her head no. "Derrick, she flatlined earlier but the doctors were able to revive her. She-

Derrick practically sprinted to Regina's room. He looked in to see David by her side. "David," he said trying to catch his breath. David snapped his head up at the sound. "Emma told me what happened," he continued as he walked into the room. Derrick looked at Regina and his heart broke. She almost died and he wasn't here.

"I don't know what happened. Henry was with her and then she started convulsing," David started to say breaking Derrick out of his trance. "Then she flatlined and it was the scariest thing I'd ever seen." Derrick went to the other side of the bed. "Gina, you can't scare us like that." David arched an eyebrow. "Gina?" He glanced at David. "Old habit," he replied. David watched as Derrick continued to hover over Regina. He felt the petty jealousy rising within but forced it down. He knew he couldn't lock himself in the room with her.

"I'll give you some time," David said reluctantly. He walked out and closed the door.

Derrick sat in a chair and held Regina's hand. "Hey Gina. It's me, Derrick. I'm still here like I promised. Brittany asks about you all the time. She wants to see you but I think she might get scared. You know, David, has been here waiting for you to wake up. It's been a week and we would like to see those eyes of yours." He pushed her hair back and just looked at her. He didn't think his heart could take her leaving this world so soon. She was still a friend in his eyes and he wished he could do something to coax her out of her coma.

_Regina was in the kitchen making breakfast when her father walked in. "Regina," Henry said. She turned around. "Hi daddy." He walked up to her. "How are you this morning? Mary said you seemed a little off." Regina waved her hand dismissively. "No daddy. I thought...I thought mother was coming with you. Silly, I know what happened to her. I had a lot on my mind yesterday and I-_

"_Cora's death was a surprise. I was more concerned about you. I wished I could have done more. I'm your father and I have one job and that is to protect you. I failed you. I was too scared of Cora. I should have taken you away from her." _

"_Daddy, she could have killed you," she said. "My life is no more important than yours." Regina sniffled and held his face in her hands. "You are just as important as anyone else. I'm glad I got you as a father. You have always stood by my side." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but mirror it. "Besides, my stepmother loves you and makes you happy. It's about time I saw love in your eyes." _

_Henry chuckled. "Yes, she managed to look beyond my faults." Regina laughed softly. "Right now, you are pretty perfect." "Who's perfect?" Mary asked walking in. "Apparently I am," he said kissing his wife on the temple. Regina looked on wondering why her mother couldn't have done that. "No point in worrying about the past," she thought. She turned her attention back to breakfast. "I'm almost done. It will be ready in a few minutes," she announced. _

_After breakfast, they went to the stables and Regina watched as the other adults went with Richard and Marie. She stepped inside the barn and walked over to her horse. "Rocinante," she whispered. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and leaned against the gate. She heard, "Gina, you can't scare us like that." Regina snapped out of it and looked around the barn for the source of the noise. She rubbed her forehead. "You're being paranoid," she said aloud. She heard laughter coming from the back of the barn. She knew it wasn't her daughter's voice. She walked out the back and her eyes widen. She saw another dark-haired child but it was a boy. He was on a horse. The boy turned around and smiled. She felt she recognized him and stretched forth her arm. "Who are you?" she whispered. The boy took off and wanted to sprint after him. She felt he belonged to her. "Wait," she whispered and ran. _

Regina's eyes snapped open but remained lifeless. Derrick nearly fell out the chair. "Regina," he said. He looked for any signs of recognition. He pressed the nurse call button several times before a nurse walked in. "Her eyes. They opened," he said in disbelief. The nurse said, "I'll get the doctor." David walked in as the nurse was walking out. "What happened?" he said.

"David, her eyes opened. They just opened," he stated. David rushed over. "Could she hear you?" "I'm not sure," he said. David cupped her face. "Regina. It's me baby. It's David. You opened your eyes. That's good. Can you hear me?"

Whale stepped into the room and asked for David to take a step back. He knew there was a slight possibility of her muscles reflexing. "I need you two to wait outside." They did and Whale examined her. He tried to talk to her, get her to squeeze his hand, he tested her reflexes but she made no movement.

He walked out into the hallway. "I'm sorry but she isn't awake." David looked at him confused. "Her eyes are open," he argued. "Yes but that was just a reflex. There is no movement and no recognition coming through. She's still trapped within her body. I'll come and check in on her every hour." He left the two men standing there crushed.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Regina called out for the boy but he didn't stop until he reached a well. Regina took a minute to catch her breath. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" she asked. "I did but I wanted to talk to you alone. I need you to come back," he replied. She tilted her head. "Back? Back where?" His eyes turned sad. "Home. I need you to come home." She gave a weak smile. "Sweetheart, I am home. I'm where I belong."_

_The boy shook his head. "No. You're my mom. It's me, Henry." She gasped. "I don't understand. My children are across the way. I'd know if I had another child." Henry now had tears in his eyes and she was beginning to feel an ache in her chest. She crouched down in front of him and wiped his face. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Henry, I'm sure you are a sweet boy. Now where did you come from?"_

_He placed his hand on her chest. "From there. I've never forgotten you and you really haven't forgotten about me. You've been asleep too long. You need to wake up. I need you. We all do. Please come back." _

_"Regina!" she heard. She turned around at the call before facing Henry again but he was gone. She creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Regina," Daniel said relieved. He helped Regina up. "You ran off. We were worried," he said. She turned her head. "There was a boy standing right there," she said pointing to the spot. He put his hand over her forehead. "I'm not sick Daniel," she said. "I'm telling the truth. He was right there."_

_"Hold on," he said. He walked around a bit but came back alone. "I didn't find any trace of him." She huffed. "Where could he have gone?" she whispered. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I don't know but let's get back to the house." _

David walked back into Regina's room. Her eyes were now closed and his mind just registered the heartbeat beeping on the monitor. So close yet so far.

Derrick walked onto the docks trying to calm himself down. He wondered what he was even doing in this town anymore. Technically nothing was keeping him here. He had lost Regina and his life was in California. What else did he have to offer?

His mind flooded to Regina's lying on the pavement after being hit, to her laying in a coma, to her opening her eyes and his eyes formed tears. He felt helpless once again. He couldn't help his wife and he couldn't help Regina.

"Derrick," he heard and looked up to see Ruby. He wiped his face. "Hi Ruby," he said. She tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's Regina," she guessed. "Yeah. She nearly died a few hours ago and then she opened her eyes but it was just a reflex. She's trapped and there's nothing I can do. I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to be able to fix people."

Ruby's heart went out to him. "There are some things out of your control. You can't be too hard on yourself." He faced her. "I promised myself that I would try and save every patient of mine. I was with Brittany in NICU while Elizabeth suffered from an aneurism. We didn't know it was there and the stress of giving birth killed her. I was so lost for so long. I didn't know how to take care of a newborn. My mom stepped in fortunately. Then Regina came and everything changed for me. I could breathe. I could allow myself to fall in love. I allowed myself to imagine a life with her by my side. And now that is gone too. What am I even doing here?" He got up and stared out into the water.

Ruby gave him a minute before standing next to him. "I already told you Regina gave you hope and love. Someone is out there for you. You just have to be patient. Love will come when it is right." He shook his head. "You a romantic?"

She snorted. "Not really. There hasn't been anyone for me beyond the occasional date. I don't see anyone lining up to date a wolf." "There are worst things," he joked. "Maybe," she replied.

"Why don't you and Brittany come to Granny's diner for dinner," she suggested. "We will." She smiled. "Have you taken Brittany to see her yet?" Derrick shook his head no. "She's been begging me but I'm scared that she will be traumatized." "Snow and I can be with you when you go." "Really? Why are you so willing to help? I mean you helped the day of the accident and few times before that but you don't owe me anything."

"You're right. I know when someone needs friend however."

**Later that evening...**

Derrick and Brittany entered Granny's and Brittany ran into Ruby's arms. "Hi Ruby," she squealed. "Hi sweetheart. Are you hungry?" she asked lightly poking Brittany in the stomach. She giggled. "Yes. Daddy says we are going to see Miss Regina soon."

"Yes we are. Take your daddy and find somewhere to sit," she responded. Derrick gave her a smile and she simply nodded. Ruby saw Snow walk in an hour later. "Are they ready?" she asked. "Yeah," she said.

The four of them walked to Regina's room. Snow peeked in first to David asleep in the chair. "Wait here," Snow said. She went in and placed a hand on his shoulder. "David," she said softly. He woke up. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here?" "Brittany wants to see Regina. She's in the hallway with Derrick and Ruby.

David gave a weak smile. "Sure," he said. He followed Snow out and nodded to Derrick. David glanced at the little girl. She looked scared but brave at the same time. "Take all the time you need," he said.

Derrick took Brittany by the hand and walked into the room. He felt her squeeze his hand and turn her body into him a little. "She's sleeping," she said. "Yes baby. She's sleeping," he said. He crouched down. "We can go," he started to say. She shook her head no. "I have to be brave like Miss Regina," he said. Derrick inhaled sharply. He couldn't do anything but nod his head.

Brittany turned from him and walked up to the bed. Derrick picked her up and Brittany just looked over Regina. "Daddy, can I lay next to her?"

He wasn't sure until he heard, "It's alright." He turned to the door and silently thanked David. Derrick carefully laid her next to Regina. He told her to be careful of the wires.

Brittany draped an arm over Regina's stomach and snuggled closely as possible. "Hi. I miss you. I miss riding with you. Can we do that again when you wake up?"

Derrick stood with the other adults as they watched the little girl talk about school and making new friends. She mentioned that she wished Regina was her mommy but she was a big girl and that she was okay with her not being her mother. That made the adults chuckle. "She's a tough little girl," Snow said. "She is."

It was getting late and Derrick had to coax Brittany away. "Can I come back tomorrow?" she asked as she laid her head on her father's shoulder. He rubbed her back. "Yeah. We can," he answered walking out of the room. His eyes met David's. "Thank you." "It was nothing," he replied.

Ruby walked with them leaving Snow and David in the hallway. "You should go home too. I know you don't want to leave but you need to sleep in a proper bed. Not in a chair."

He was about to protest when Snow held up her hand. "You need to sleep. She will be fine." David nodded in agreement. He walked back in and kissed her forehead. "Good night my love. I'll see you tomorrow."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

David came with Henry the following afternoon. Henry's eyes roamed over his mother and his heart saddened. "When is she going to wake up?" he asked. David placed an hand on a shoulder. "I don't know," he said sadly. "We just to need to give your mom some time." Henry looked up at him. "Do you think she thinking about us?"

"I'm sure she is," he said trying to reassure him. Henry headed toward the bed and sat on the edge. "I wonder if you can hear me. I hope so. My days are kind of boring without you. Being with Emma is great but I really miss you. And I miss your cooking. No one makes lasagna like you can. But Granny's comes close but we'll keep that between us." He blinked back tears. "I know I haven't been nice to you and I'm sorry for that. I promise I'll be good from now on. I just need you to wake up. I need my mom," he said his voice cracking toward the end.

He wiped his face. "Mom, please come back. You can't stay like this for long. I have faith in you."

David listened to his grandson's words with a heavy heart. He realized that Henry too wore his heart on his sleeve. Also, he was good at insisting he was fine. It had been just the two of them and David knew that Henry would never be the same if Regina died. He watched as Henry wrapped his arms around Regina and started humming a song. It seemed to calm him down.

"I love you mom," he heard Henry say.

_Regina felt restless all morning. That boy was never too far from her thoughts. She decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She went to the stables first to check on her horse when she saw him. The boy looked at her. "Hi," he said. "Hi? Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. Daniel tried to find you."_

_The boy chuckled. "Only you are meant to see me. I came to see you." His eyes looked down. "Don't you remember me?" he asked. Regina walked up and crouched down. "Henry, I told you-_

_"Mom, I have faith in you," he interrupted. "What?" she asked. "I have faith in you," he repeated. "Can't you hear me?" he questioned. "Henry, I'm listening to you," Regina said. Henry shook his head. "No. Can you hear me?" he asked placing his hand over her heart. "Listen to me." _

_The barn got quiet and Regina heard the sound of humming. She stood up and looked around. "Where's that noise coming from?" she thought. She faced Henry again who was smiling. She heard, "Mom, please come back. I need you." Regina's vision got blurry. She felt his hand slip into hers. "Mom, you have to believe and trust me." _

_Regina turned toward the gate. "I can't leave Daniel. My children...father. They need-" the words fell as she heard Henry's voice more clearly. "Mom used to sing a song to me when I had nightmares. I thought I could do the same for her. Do you think she can hear me now?"_

_"Henry," Regina whispered. Her son...her boy needed her. She felt an ache in her chest. She felt dizzy. She turned around to see the boy was gone. "Henry," she said in a panic. She was about to run after him when she felt a pain in her head. Her vision blurred again and she collapsed._

_Regina woke up in a field. She sat up and looked around confused. She saw a figure walking toward her. "Regina," he said. Her eyes snapped open as he came into view. "Daniel," she said in awe. He squatted in front of her. "You have to go back," he said cupping her face. "You were just at home," she responded. "That wasn't me. Not really. You created that world. It's what we wished for and you got to live in it." _

_Regina shook her head. "I don't want to lose you again. I've lost you way too many times." "My love, I'm going to be waiting for you but right now, you have so much to live for. You have Henry and David." _

_"You know about that?" she asked. "And Derrick. You got yourself in a little bit of a pickle," he joked. "Not intentionally. I didn't expect things to turn out that way," she argued. "You have a choice to make. Who outside of Henry knows your heart the most?" _

_Regina got off the ground. "They both do in their own way. I mean, David has seen me at my worst and has accepted me. He refused to give up on me even after I told him not too. He loves me. Derrick, he didn't run away when I told him who I was. He wanted me anyway."_

_"Who do you want Regina? In your heart of hearts, who do you want?" he inquired. "I don't know. They both saved me from myself." Daniel came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her chest. "Only you can save yourself. Not me, nor David nor Derrick. We were able to help you see yourself again but you have to be strong for yourself. You have to want to survive. You have to want to be different. You have to make you happy." _

_"How do I do that? I don't know who I really am." He kissed the side of her head. "I think you do. It's alright to feel everything. You don't have to run away. No one is going to abandon you. I think they've proven they are willing to be by your side. I know you think you can't move forward because of your past but you can. We've all made mistakes."_

_"You haven't," she interrupted. "Yes, I did. I failed to take you seriously about your mother. I should have been stronger for you," he said. She turned around in his arms. "There was nothing you could have done. Her magic was too powerful." _

_"But I allowed her to kill two people that night. You died as well. The Regina I knew ceased to exist and I couldn't bring her back," he said regrettably. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. "I had a chance to let go of the anger but I didn't because I thought you deserved justice. It wasn't fair and I wanted to make it right. You deserved to be happy and live a long life. Maybe if you hadn't met me, that could have happened," she said looking away. _

_"Hey, I don't regret knowing or loving you. I'm not sure I would have been happy with someone else," he said meeting her eyes. "However, you still have a chance at happiness. Take it. All you have to do is make a choice. You'll know it is the right one." _

_"How?" "Trust your heart," he said. "Have faith and believe," he continued. "What am I going to do without you?" she asked her voice shaking. He pulled her into a hug. "You're going to live," he whispered. "I love you," she said. "I love you too," he said. He let go of her. "Until we meet again my love." He kissed her gently and walked away one last time. _

_A bright light appeared out of her peripheral vision. "Ready to go mom?" Henry asked. He held out his hand for her to take. "I'm ready," she said._

Regina opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She felt a weight on her chest. "Henry," she whispered. Henry shot up out of bed. He wondered if he heard right. He looked down as saw her eyes filled with so much love. "You're awake," he said. "I have to go get grandpa," he said. He got out of bed and ran full speed to the waiting room.

David decided to give Henry some time alone. He was now sitting with Snow. They saw Henry coming and both stood up. "Henry," David said concerned. "Mom, she's awake," he practically yelled. "What?" Snow asked surprised. He grabbed David by the hand. "Come on," he said pulling him forward.

They quickened their pace and barged into the room. David was overcome with so much emotion he nearly collapsed on the spot. He took small steps trying to get his bearings. He was trying to convince himself it wasn't another muscle reflex. "Regina," he said softly looking down at her. "Hi," she said. He let out a sound that was mixture of crying and laughing.

"I'll get Dr. Whale," Snow said who had tears in her eyes. She took Henry with her. David kissed her forehead. "You came back," he said. "You came back to us." She tried to get her thoughts together. She could only nod her head in response. "Here," he said grabbing the pitcher and pouring water into a cup. She took a sip. "Better?" "Better," she said.

Whale came in and examined her. "Things are looking well but we still need to run some tests. Welcome back Regina." He left the couple alone. "How long was I in a coma?" she asked.

"A little over a week. Do you remember what happened?" he asked. She thought for a moment. Her eyes widen when she thought about Brittany. "Brittany, is she ok?" she asked urgently. "They're fine. Brittany is fine." She relaxed. "Where's Henry?"

"Still with Snow," he said. "I want to see him," she said. "Ok. I'll go get him," he said and left. Her eyes went up to the ceiling. _"I made it back Daniel. I'm going to live." _


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Henry walked into Regina's smiling as she waited with open arms. He rushed to her hugging her tight. He closed his eyes. "I've missed you mom," he said in her ear.

She kissed the side of his head. "I've missed you too my sweet boy." She pushed him back a little. She pushed hair out of his face and studied him. She blinked back tears. "I love you. You know that, right?"

He nodded his head. "I love you too. I tried to talk to you. I wasn't sure if you heard me."

"I heard you. I heard you humming the song I used to do when you had nightmares. Guess what? You helped me," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"You told me to come home. You said you needed me. It was you who brought me back," she said smiling. He hugged her again. She held him until he was ready to let go.

She looked up and saw Emma standing there. "Hello Regina," she greeted.

"Hello Emma," she said. "Do you need Henry?" she asked. She nodded yes. She looked back at Henry. "Go with her Henry. I'll be fine," she assured him.

"But-

Hey, I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Right Emma," she said looking at her. "Right," she replied.

Regina watched him go. She let out a breath as she stared up at the ceiling again. "Hey," she heard David say. Her eyes glistened with happiness. He walked over to her and she sat up. "I'm really glad to see you," he said.

"Me too," she replied. "I didn't think this was real. I saw-

He stroked the back of her head. "You saw what?"

"Daniel," she said shakily. "We made it out. We were free. We-we had children. Two children in fact. A boy and a girl. And my father was finally happy," she said drifting off into her world. "It seemed so real. Everything I ever wanted was there. I didn't want to lose him again but Henry came to me twice," she continued. "He brought me back but not before I saw my Daniel."

David didn't know what to think. He saw the conviction in her eyes and his heart sank a little knowing there was a possibility she could have deliberately stayed in whatever world she was in. "What did he say?"

"I had to choose. In my heart of hearts, I needed to know who was right for me. He told me that I could only save myself. I needed to live," she replied.

"Who did you choose?" he asked nervously.

"You. I am choosing you," she replied before kissing him. He cupped the back of her head. They pulled apart eventually. He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Are you sure you want us?"

"I'm sure," she said. "I've never been so sure of anything else. You and I, we fit now. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "You've made me a happy man. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you so much," responded with tears in his eyes.

"It is I who needs to thank you. You gave me a chance and never gave up on me. You were right. Things would work out when we got back to Storybrooke."

Meanwhile, Snow went to Derrick's hotel room. She knocked rapidly until Derrick swung the door open. She barged in. "Mary Margaret," he said cautiously.

"She's awake. Regina is awake," she said excitedly. His eyes widened in shock. Before he could respond, Snow said, "I'm taking you and Brittany to the hospital. Let's go."

They got there and Derrick walked in with Brittany holding his hand. Regina turned her head at the sound and smiled. "Hi," she told them.

"You're okay," Derrick whispered in disbelief. He couldn't move as Brittany went to Regina. She climbed into bed as best she could. Regina wrapped her arms around her. "Hi my sweet girl," she whispered.

She felt the girl's tears drip on her gown. "Hey, what's with the tears?" she asked softly. Brittany looked up hesitantly. "You didn't die," she said. "I thought I was going to lose you like mommy."

Regina pressed a kiss on Brittany's forehead. "No sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere," she said tapping the girl's nose.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said startling both adults. "I hurt you," she continued. Regina focused on Derrick who had a sorrowful expression on his face. It was then that Regina figured Brittany was blaming herself for her accident. She wrapped her arms tighter trying to comfort her.

"Brittany," she said firmly. "You didn't hurt me. Don't blame yourself."

Derrick walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "She missed you so much. We all missed you. I'm just glad you're awake."

There was a knock on the door and Snow stood there. "Do you need me to take Brittany?"

"Yes Snow," Regina said. Brittany left with her. Regina faced Derrick again. "I know there's a lot to discuss here. I want to get everything out in the open."

Derrick nodded. "Alright. I'll start. I'm leaving Storybrooke soon."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Regina leaned back against the pillow. "You're leaving Storybrooke," she said in disbelief. "Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Well, I'm not leaving tomorrow. However I realized I lost you and there's no reason to stay here. I would feel like an idiot if I stayed. I don't think I could handle seeing you in love walking these streets day after day. Besides, I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"No you haven't." She sighed. "This is my fault. I should have been honest with you the minute I woke up. I got scared and I'm sorry. I made you drag Brittany across the country. You deserve someone who is going to make you happy."

"Maybe," he muttered. "I think I need to step away from this love business. I thought you were pretty perfect. I guess the better man won."

"Derrick, you have to know that I will always care about you and Brittany. If you would allow it, I'd like to still check on the both of you from time to time. I mean you helped me more than you know. You showed me how to love again albeit I was a different person. I don't regret us though. It's just I thought I couldn't continue to be with you and still be me."

He grabbed her hand. "I get it. As much as I wish things were different, you made your decision. I can tell."

"Our previous discussions," she said.

He nodded his head. "Yes but the look in your eyes is different. You don't light up the same way when I walk into a room. There is no romantic indication in them...just friendship," he finished sadly.

"Sorry. I do regret hurting you. In another life, we really could have had something. I'm happy though. I just want the same for you. She's out there."

He snorted. "That's what Ruby said."

She arched an eyebrow. "You're spending more time with the wolf." He gave her a slight reprimanding look. "She's nice. We didn't exactly get along back home. Anyway, I figured she has helped you in some regard."

"Just listening to me when I vented about you and my failures about saving you," he said.

"You didn't fail me," Regina argued. Derrick shook his head in disagreement. "Remember what I told you about Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she died of an aneurism," Regina said. Then she said, "you could not have predicted this. I'm sure you did what you could to keep me alive."

"I am a doctor. I promised myself. I didn't want to experience losing another woman I loved to death. I-I was going out of my mind," he said.

She stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "Things are out of our control. I know that better than anyone. I tried to run away from my problems and look how well that turned out. I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't want you to burden yourself and neither do I. We can't save everybody but the ones we do save, well, their living is enough a reward."

"Wise words," he said chuckling. She chuckled along with him. "You are an incredible woman Ms. Mills. David is lucky to have you."

"Thank you Mr. Matthews," she responded. He got up to kiss her forehead. "I won't leave without saying goodbye."

"Ok. Give Brittany my love," she said. He squeezed her hand before walking out.

Derrick entered Granny's with Brittany and ordered dinner. "Hey Derrick," Ruby said.

"Hey, we're getting the usual," he responded. She came back with their meals about 15 minutes later. "They ate and then Brittany went to the back of the kitchen to see Granny.

"I think Brittany is going to replace me as the granddaughter," Ruby joked. He laughed softly. "I doubt that."

"How's Regina?" she asked.

"Good. She wasn't to pleased to know I'll be leaving Storybrooke soon," he said. "It's time to go."

"You're leaving," she said trying to hide her disappointment. "Can't you stay?"

"I offered to stay. I offered to bring Henry with us to California but she didn't want that. I had to accept it and let her go. It hurts but I've survived worse. I'm glad she's okay. There's nothing here for me."

Ruby looked down pretending to read over something. "What about Brittany?"

"Brittany was mad but I told her we would only go when Regina woke up. Now that she has, I need to go. We'll only be reminders to each other of a life not fulfilled. It's time to make a clean break."

Ruby just nodded her head. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"It's best that I do. It's going to be just me and Brittany again," he stated. "We need to get back to the hotel. See you around." He yelled for Brittany and she came running out. He picked her up and she said goodbye to Ruby.

"Goodbye Brittany," she said sadly. She was startled by Granny's voice. "You're falling for him."

"I'm not," she argued. Granny rolled her eyes. "I know that look. You haven't had it since Peter. If it's meant to be it will happen but give it time."

"Time? He's leaving town," she replied. "Give it time," Granny said.


End file.
